


How to Distract Yourself from the Zombie Apocalypse

by TheMillionthGirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Adult Frisk, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Drama, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), F/M, Feels, Female Frisk, Flustered Sans, Frisk Remembers Resets, Humans killing Monsters, Monsters on the Surface, Monsters settling in, NSFW, POC Frisk, Sans does not remember resets, Sans has a bit of a dirty mind, Sensitive bones, Soul Sex, Sub Sans, Virgin sans, What Have I Done, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, i guess, not a lot of zombies though sorry, smol sans - Freeform, unfortunatley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 22:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 54,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10229549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMillionthGirl/pseuds/TheMillionthGirl
Summary: When the monsters finally reach the surface after Frisk frees them, they find it to be not quite like what they thought it would be. That is, there are Zombies. Now, with things getting heavy on both monsters and humans, Frisk and Sans are both looking for a way to Distract themselves.Was originally on Fanfiction.net but I had to take it down from there sorry





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This fix was originally on fanfic.net but I had to take it down because it had sex in it and I was a moron who did not actually read the ratings system on that site before I posted it so I got in shit for it and some dude threatened to report me and have me banned and the story taken down so now I'm here. Sorry this took so long to get up to the people who were waiting for it that read it before, but, hey! It's here now.

"Everyone is dead."

To hear what he'd already figured out (even though he didn't want to believe it) confirmed sent a shock through Sans' body.

Frisk stood in front of him, a grim expression on her face as she broke the news. For the past few days, since she'd broken the barrier and freed monster-kind from the Underground and their small group had emerged from beneath the mountain to sort things out with the humans before they all joined the surface world, Frisk had been leading the few monsters who the king had allowed out of the mountain to... somewhere. She hadn't told them where yet.

The view from the top of Mt. Ebott had been quite pretty, at first. Then they'd gotten to the bottom and found that it was... not so pretty. Most of the buildings looked like they hadn't been used in years. Windows were broken. Walls smashed in in some. Some burned. Some vandalized. All of them with overgrown lawns. Cars were abandoned and crushed on the side of streets. Wild dogs howled at night.

And the humans. Where you would have expected to find many, there were none. They seemed to have disappeared off the face of the planet.

The first day had been over quickly enough. They got down the mountain, found an abandoned home that seemed in okay condition and then settled in there for the night-making sure to block all the windows and doors, of course.

But something about the situation didn't sit right with Sans. This house wasn't Frisk's. The pictures hanging on the walls were of a family that bore no resemblance of her at all. Where Frisk had dark brown hair and eyes, with dark skin and sharp features, the family who lived here had either red or blonde hair and blue eyes, with light skin and a bit of a rounder look to them all. As far as he knew, breaking into someone's house and sleeping in it while they weren't there was as frowned upon in human society as it was in monster society. So why wasn't anyone trying to stop them?

This was when he'd started to wonder where the humans were. Their house was a mess, so they obviously hadn't been there for a long time. Were they on vacation? Nobody went on vacations so long that their house started to fall apart. Had they moved? Maybe, but wouldn't that mean that someone else should be living there, and wouldn't they have taken their things with them if they had moved? There was only one other thing that Sans could think of, but wouldn't that mean...?

He decided to wait and see. He didn't want to scare anyone, after all, if he was wrong and the humans were fine.

They'd gotten up at the crack of dawn the next day and didn't stop walking until the sun was disappearing over the tree line and all of their feet ached. The same thing as the previous night had happened.

The next day on the road, Sans had gotten impatient of waiting and asked why there was no one around. He hadn't gotten an answer. So he tried other questions.

"where're you taking us?"

"Somewhere safe."

"and why is here not safe?"

"Because we'll get killed if we stay here."

"by what?"

"Them."

"who's them?"

That was when she'd stopped talking.

It was only a few minutes ago when the monsters had had enough of being kept in the dark that they'd all cornered her in the kitchen and started demanding answers.

Where was everyone? Why was Frisk being so cryptic? Where was everyone? Wasn't it wrong to break into other people's homes? Where was everyone? Why were all the houses beat up?

Where _was_ everyone?

Which brings us back to the present.

"Everyone is dead."

"What?" Toriel asked, a horrified expression on her face. "My child... why?"

Frisk sighed, scratching the back of her head as she bit her lip. "It's kind of a long story. You might want to sit down."

There were only four chairs at the round kitchen table, so they went to the living room where there were two large couches and an armchair. Frisk sat in the armchair while the monsters waited intently for her to begin.

"We don't know where, exactly, it started, but somewhere in Mexico is our best guess. From there, it spread like wildfire and reached us in a matter of weeks. One day, everything was fine, and the next a state of emergency was declared and the power went out. That was five years ago." She opened her mouth, as if to say more, but stopped and stared at the ground, looking as if she was struggling with her thoughts.

"What was it?" Undyne asked, the tall fish-like woman quieter than usual.

"The disease. Once it reached us, people started dropping as fast as fruit flies. One second they were standing there, perfectly fine, then they just... died. A few days after the deaths, something weird started happening. The dead started to get up and start walking again. Except, they weren't their usual selves. They started to attack other living people and eat them."

"H... how is t-that... possible?" Alphys asked, looking up at Frisk with wide eyes.

"I don't know and I still don't. We call them Corpses. Lotta names for 'em, though." Frisk killed out the window and let out a dry chuckle.

"HUMAN," Papyrus, who had been uncharacteristically quiet up until this moment, stood up. "I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW... IF ALL OTHER HUMANS ARE..." here, his voice got quiet. "Erm, have, passed on... THEN WHERE ARE WE GOING?"

"A safe place. You know that city we saw up on the mountain a few days ago? That's where we'll be safe. Not all humans are dead, just most. The few of us that are have built a wall around it to protect us. We'll get all the monsters there and then we'll be okay."

"Hold on," Asgore suddenly cut in. He turned to Frisk. "Child, how do we know that what you are saying is the truth? I do not meant to make you think we have no faith in you, but..."

As Toriel started to scold him for being rude, something banged on the front door, silencing them all. There was a brief moment of silence.

Then an almost inhuman screech, and footsteps walking away from the house.

"Don't believe me?" Fisk said, a smirk on her face. "Then go out there and talk to one."

***

"why didn't you tell us?"

It was an hour later when everyone was settling in for bed wherever they could that Sans followed Frisk up the stairs to chew her out for putting them in danger.

"Tell you what?" She didn't look up at him as he entered what seemed to be the master bedroom and closed the door behind him, the lock clicking shut as he did so.

"that there are..." he didn't remember what she'd called them.

"What? Zombies out there?" She snorted, looking up at him only for a brief second before going back to fiddling with the batteries of a second flashlight she'd found. "Let me ask you something, Sans. If I told you what was going on up on that mountain, would you have believed me?"

_no._

"yes," he said.

She gave him a look. "No you wouldn't have."

He frowned. "you don't know that."

"I do, actually. You're not the only one that can read expressions, you know." She flicked the light on and shone the beam at the roof, then walked over to where a little closet was. He heard hangers clinking together inside. "Tell me, what would you have done if I told you up there? I would have sounded like a loon to you, and then if I warned you you'd have gone down the mountain anyways. Monsters have waited so long to see the sun again and one crazy human probably wouldn't stop anyone."

He knew she was right. Especially for monsters like Undyne, who were so determined to get to the surface they'd do anything, and wouldn't be stopped by a simple warning.

He stared at the ground as he contemplated what she'd said, hearing her come out after a moment. "kid, i... uh..."

His words died in his non-existent throat when he looked up at her. Gone was the striped sweater and in its place was a simple white tank top and a black and blue plaid button down. And under the shirts...

"Sans?"

His eyes snapped up to hers and he realized she'd been calling his name for a few moments. She raised a brow at him.

"uh, sorry... what?"

"I said, why do you keep calling me that?" She crossed her arms and he glanced down for a second, then averted his gaze completely.

"calling you what?"

" 'Kid.' How old do you think I am, exactly?" She stepped forwards a little bit and he glanced up at her to as a smirk on her lips. He unconsciously took a step backwards.

"i dunno, ki- i mean, uh, Frisk." An hour ago, he would've guessed 17, maybe 18 because of the striped sweater, and everyone knew that only kids wore striped sweaters. But now that it's gone and he could see what was beneath it...

His back hit the wall and he realized that she'd backed him up and was still walking towards him at a slow pace. Automatically, he stood up as straight as he could, which didn't do much since she was more than a full head taller than him. She still had that smirk on her face.

"And why would you have thought that?" Was it just him, or did her voice drop and get smoother?

"c-cuz of the striped sweater. only kids wear striped sweaters," he mentally cursed himself for the stutter at the beginning of the sentence, and she was still staring at him, her eyes boring into his eye sockets as she came closer, closer...

"Hmm, is that the only way the sweater made me look like a kid? Or did it cover something else?"

Yep. Her voice had definitely changed. He felt his cheeks heat up in a blue blush, cursing the involuntary act his magic committed, at what she was implying.

 _your chest_ , he almost said.

She'd stopped walking now, standing a breath away from him, eyelids lowered and that smirk still on her face, waiting for an answer that he didn't want to give, and he squirmed a bit under her gaze, and his breath hitched a bit at the look she was giving him, and he felt his soul beat a little in anticipation and excitement of something weird he couldn't really describe, an odd feeling that swirled in his chest and dropped lower to where his stomach would be if he had one and-

And, _god_ , was he actually enjoying this?

Just as he thought it, sort of disgusted with himself, sort of not, she leaned in close to him, looking up at him under her eyelashes, and he stopped breathing entirely for a moment.

"Just so you know," she said, voice back to its usual tone. "I'm 25."

"o-okay," he managed to squeak out, letting out a large breath.

She giggled, a fluttery, happy sound that hung in the air, seeming all too happy that she'd gotten him so flustered over basically nothing, then turned swiftly around and went back over to the closet. "Well, glad that's settled, then. I'm gonna go to sleep soon. I suggest you do too, we've still got one more long walk before we get where we're going and we'll all need our energy."

He nodded quickly, not trusting his voice, even though she was turned around and couldn't see him, then stumbled out of the room and down the stairs, face still warm. And when he went to sleep that night on the floor beside the sofa his younger brother was snoring quietly on, his face was still warm and the picture of her lips pulled into that smirk was still in his head.


	2. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The monsters (+Frisk) get to the city and get new homes.

"Is that it?"

The city was close, very close, about an hours walk away, at most. There were quite a few tall buildings, all in good condition, with windows reflecting in the setting sun. The lower buildings were blocked by a wall that rose about 20 feet into the air, blocking out everything unwanted from getting inside. There was a straight road from where they were standing at the moment to where the wall was, and the cars and other things that littered the road in other places had been pushed to the side. The walk would be quick, and, hopefully, they'd get there before the sun set. In about an hour.

"Ebott City," Frisk said. "Named after the mountain. I hope no one'll bother you guys when we get there."

They were almost there when they saw the first Corpse. What they first thought was a man stumbling towards them came closer until they could make out the loud raspy breaths it was taking and the odd choking sound it emitted every few seconds.

When it was ten feet away, Frisk slipped a knife she'd brought out of the belt loop of her jeans and when it got close enough, with blinding speed she drove the knife into its skull, right between its eyes.

When it fell to the ground, it twitched for a minute, not fully dead, and then went still. Frisk carried on as if it were nothing while the monsters shuffled by slowly to get a better look at it.

Some of the skin of its face had peeled off and little bugs crawled though a big hole in its torso. It's clothes were ragged and torn, covered in grime and blood. It smelled like rotting meat and flies buzzed around it, one landing on one of its milky white eyes.

"Hurry up," Frisk said, picking up the pace. They scurried after her. "Where there's one, there's always more."

They soon learned what she meant by that. A few minutes later there were at least ten more stumbling out of the border from the direction the first one came from, all in varying degrees of decay.

"Shit," Frisk mumbled under her breath. "We're gonna have to run. They'll be on us like that if we don't. Let's go!"

And so they sprinted the last half mile or so the the wall, the zombies trailing behind. Whenever one got too close, one of the monsters would use a magical attack on it, but magic didn't seem to affect them. The Corpses stopped only for a moment, maybe staggered back a few steps, but then chased again, even if they were on fire or had a spear ripped through their chest.

When the wall was a few feet away, Sans looked closer to see that there was a door shaped outline in the side, which Frisk pounded her fists on once they reached it.

"Open up!" She shouted.

"Who's there?" A voice came from the other side.

"Bobby, its Frisk! Open the door!"

"Frisk? Holy fuck, we thought you were dead," the voice said. "Open the gate!"

The zombies were coming closer, twenty feet away now and closing in rapidly.

As the door creaked open a crack, another voice joined the first.

"Wait! How do we know it's her?" The gate stopped opening for a moment.

"Noah, I swear to fucking god, if you don't open the door in the next five seconds, I'll tear your tongue out then shove it so far up your ass it'll come right back out your mouth!" She said, glancing back at the Corpses. They were ten feet away now. The monsters threw magical attacks at them, crowding closer to the door.

"Uh, okay, it's her. Open up."

And the door creaked open all the way. The group rushed in just as the zombies reached them, and then the gate closed with a slam, blocking them out.

As Sans bent over to catch his breath, he glanced around. They were standing in a big open area with large vehicles parked around it. There were missing spaces where he assumed more would return to eventually. Five or six humans stood near the gate, each holding a gun. They looked at the monsters curiously.

"Next time I say 'open the door,' I mean, _open the goddamn door_ ," Frisk glared up at one of the humans closest to her, a tall, muscular male with shaggy black hair and bright blue eyes.

He shrugged. "Hey, gotta make sure. Remember what happened with those guys in the van a couple years ago?"

"Ugh, don't remind me," Frisk grimaced, then turned to the monsters. "Guys, this is Noah."

The human, Noah, gave them a goofy, but nervous, smile and waved. "Nice to meet you. And, sorry to ask, but what's with the costumes?"

"Noah, they aren't costumes. These are real monsters, but they're peaceful and don't want to harm anybody."

The humans all looked at the monsters with newfound interest. Sans automatically worried that one of them would start shooting. While the humans shifted, though, they didn't look to scared. Weary of what Frisk was saying, sure, but not scared.

"Really." Noah asked, staring wide-eyed at the monsters. "You're not fucking with me. They're actually real monsters. The legends aren't legends."

"Yes, what did you miss? That's the King, Asgore, Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, and Sans." Each of the monsters smiled as Frisk introduced them.

"HUMAN!" Papyrus stepped forwards with an outstretched hand and a bright smile on his face. "I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!"

Noah smiled back, though he looked a little dumbstruck by the tall skeleton. "Uh, yeah, nice to meet you too. You seem like a cool guy!"

Papyrus' eye sockets sparkled and he grinned wider. "WOWIE! DID YOU GUYS HEAR THAT? HE THINKS IM COOL!"

Some of the other humans laughed as Undyne jumped towards him and gave him a noogie. "Of course they do, Pap! You're the coolest!"

"NOOOO! NOT THE NOOGIES!"

"So where're we gonna put you guys for the night?" Nolan mused aloud.

"Isn't like half of one of the buildings on Bridge Street empty?" Frisk asked.

"Oh, yeah," Nolan said. "Bob, it okay if I take the rest of the night off to help?"

"Go ahead," Bob said, ushering the other humans back to the gate. "You worked four nights in a row. You deserve it."

Frisk stared at Noah, a hand over her heart. "You didn't sleep for four days because of me? Awwe, I've never felt so loved."

"No one slept because of you. We thought you were dead."

"That's so sweet of you all. C'mon, guys," Frisk and Noah started walking away, and the monsters followed.

***

The building that they eventually came to was a lot shorter than some of the sky scrapers in the central part of the city. It was made of red brick and was placed along the outskirts of the tall part of the city, so it looked out overtop of a few rows of townhouses. People stared as they passed, some whispering, but none seemed too hostile.

Inside was a brightly lit lobby with leather chairs and sofas and a fire going in the fireplace. The woman at the front desk wore a bored expression as she read a magazine, but her expression quickly changed when the monsters walked in.

"Can I... help you?" She asked curiously.

"Hi... Denise," Frisk greeted, reading the badge the woman wore. "So these guys are from Mt. Ebott- the actual mountain- and they need a place to stay for the night. Got any spare rooms?"

"Uh... I think. There are about three left on the top floor. And... sorry, don't mean to be rude, but..." Denise glanced at the monsters with a raised eyebrow. "What the heck is going on here again?"

"Monsters, Denise. They're real live monsters. You might want to alert the rest of the building so no one has a heart attack," Noah told her. "So, were good for the rooms?"

"Yeah," Denise said. "Two per apartment, if you can."

They went to the back of the lobby as Denise used a phone to call the residents of the building and tell them about the monsters and got into an elevator, that had to take a couple of trips up, to the third floor.

"Alright, buddy up everyone," Frisk said. "Two per room."

Undyne grinned down at Alphys. "Wadd'ya say, Alph? Wanna be my roommate?"

Alphys' eyes widened and she nodded enthusiastically. Papyrus and Sans teamed up, of course. That left Toriel and Asgore.

Tori sneered at Asgore when he walked over to her, giving her a tentative smile before opening his mouth.

"Don't even think about it, Dreemur," she cut him off.

Asgore frowned. "But, Tori-"

"Don't you _Tori_ me."

"Sorry, Toriel was it?" Noah asked, butting in to their conversation politely. "Its two per room, and you and him are the only two left."

The former queen huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I _refuse_ to share a room with him."

"Tori, I understand that you-" Asgore tried again.

Once again, Toriel cut him off. "No, you do not _understand_ , Dreemur. You-"

"Tori!" Frisk shouted, then took a deep breath and smiled politely at the queen. "I get that you hate him for whatever it is he did, but you're being a bit of a bitch right now and there's not enough room for everyone to have their own room. I'm not asking you to share a bed with him, you can have your own room, but please. This is already difficult."

As soon as the word "bitch" left Frisk's mouth, Toriel's jaw dropped open a little. She snapped it shut. "F-fine. If I must."

Honestly, Sans was surprised as much as the queen was. Undyne laughed with Alphys while Asgore stared at Frisk in bewilderment and Papyrus scolded Frisk on her use of language.

"Alrighty then," Noah said, clapping his hands. "Now that that's settled, let's-"

He tried the door handle of one of the doors. Then he frowned and juggled it again, and, realizing it wasn't going to open, he looked up at the part of the brown door that was parallel to his face and sighed. He then turned to Frisk.

"We forgot the keys."

Frisk pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger. "We didn't."

"We did."

"We're idiots."

"I know. I'll go get them."

***

The apartment was pretty nice. When you first walked in, there was a small closet on the right. Walking further in, you would be in the kitchen where the attached living room opened up on the left, a bathroom door on the wall parallel the front door. Down a hall that started at the centre of the living room/kitchen were two bedrooms, pretty small, but in pretty good shape. The walls were all cream coloured and the floor was hardwood. It was fully furnished, surprisingly, and they found blankets and pillows stocked in the closet. Overall, it was a pretty nice place.

Papyrus had gone to check out everyone else's rooms, which were similar to theirs, and to chat with Undyne and Alphys. That left Sans alone to let his mind wander.

Presently, he stood staring out the window of the bedroom he'd claimed for himself. It took up most of the wall on that side of the room and gave a wide view of the outside world. Looking out over the rows of houses and wall, out to the mountain he could see in the distance, it struck Sans just how big the world was. And he couldn't even see all of it.

"Hey! I can see my house from here!"

Sans jumped at the voice, having not noticed that Frisk had walked into the room to join him. She smiled apologetically when she saw she'd startled him.

"Sorry. Door was wide open and I thought you noticed me."

He smiled at her. "don't worry. just don't do it again or i'll jump out of my skin."

She snickered. "You don't even have skin."

"i know," his grin got wider.

She smiled back down at him and they made eye contact for a moment. He automatically flashed back to the last time they were alone and this close, and his face got warm again.

"so, uh, which one's yours?" He asked.

She glanced down at the rows of houses and pointed down at one. "See the light blue one, third street away?"

He looked to where she told him, eye lights scanning the houses. There was a green one, a white one, a grey one, another grey one, then-

"the one with the neon orange garage?" He asked.

"Not my choice of colour, but yes."

"Yo Frisk!" Noah called from out in the hallway. Frisk walked towards the door and Sans followed.

Noah was outside the door on his phone when they got to him. He gave Frisk a big grin. "So, we gonna get shitfaced to celebrate your return tonight?"

"Hell yeah, we are," Frisk said, a devious smile on her face.

" 'Hell yeah we are,' what?" Undyne asked, coming to see what was up in the hallway with Alphys in tow.

"Were going partying tonight," Frisk said, grinning. "You guys can come if you want."

"W-where are you, um, g-going?"Alphys asked curiously.

"Chip n' Dale's, a bar down the street from here. Well, it's more like a combination of a bar, a club, and a restaurant, but we call it a bar. Just turn right when you exit the building then keep walking for a block. You'll see it, it's got a big neon sign out front," Frisk explained.

"Alright. Alph, you up for it?" Undyne looked down at the lizard-like monster.

Alphys shrugged. "S-sure. Why n-not?"

"You in, Sans?"

Sans lazily shrugged his shoulders. "eh. maybe."

"Cool," Frisk said. "Well, if you guys are all settled in then I guess we'll be going. I got some phone calls to make and also I wanna get cleaned up."

"Be there in an hour and a half if you guys are coming," Noah followed Frisk to the elevator and they both waved goodbye before the doors closed.

A while later, after Papyrus had gone to bed, Sans stared out the window of his new bedroom. He heard Alphys and Undyne out in the hall and thought, _why not?_ , and that he'd go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels very rushed to me I am sorry.


	3. The Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Friends go to the bar and have a nice chat. I wish I put more alcohol in this.

"So, what's the Underground like?"

Teegan, a tall, lean girl leaned over the table and smiled at the three monsters who had decided to tag along to the "celebration." She had hot pink coloured hair, something uncommon among the humans up on the surface, that was cut short in a pixie cut. Her arms, exposed by the black tank top she was wearing, were covered in strange pictures, tattoos, Frisk had called them, and her face had multiple rings attached to it, two on her lips, one in her nose, two more on her eyebrows, and more than Sans could count in her ears. She was pretty, with a thin nose and nice blue eyes, for a human, anyways, since his knowledge was pretty limited of humans, only coming from the few magazines and books that had fallen into the trash heap in the Underground.

"Kinda boring," Undyne complained. "It all looks the same after a while, y'know? You can only look at rock walls for so long until you start to go insane."

Around the table were various other friends of Frisk's that had come to celebrate her return. Where the large booth they were sitting at began sat Noah, the human they had first met upon their arrival to the fenced in city. Next to him was a short girl with long golden hair streaked in red with large brown eyes and a rounder stomach than most humans had named Kate. From the way Noah held her hand, he assumed they were a couple. When Sans had whispered to Frisk to ask why she had the round stomach, Frisk explained to him that she was pregnant, and there was actually a _baby_ in there. He was going to ask more about that later. Next sat Teegan, and next to Teegan was a blonde haired boy called Hunter, who was only a little taller than Sans' 4'7 stature, that wore boxy glasses and had an innocent sort of look to him, partly because he was so thin. Beside him was Ivan, one of the biggest, tallest humans Sans had ever seen. He wasn't that attractive, with a crooked nose and a stony expression he wore without taking off the entire time since Sans had first seen him, and cold grey eyes that followed people around if they came too close to the table they were sitting at. He didn't talk too much, but when he did his voice was low and had a thick accent Sans didn't know. Frisk told him Ivan was Russian, which meant nothing to Sans. Then there was Frisk, then Sans, then Alphys, then Undyne.

The bar itself was pretty large, about four times the size of Grillby's, back in the Underground. There were adults crammed into every table they could find, chatting amongst themselves and laughing and drinking. The lighting was low and smooth jazz music played in the background. A lot of the adults were openly staring at the monsters, though none of them seemed too hostile or scared. Only curious.

"Ah, gotcha," Hunter said with a smile. "Oh, I'd like to apologize for our dumbass ancestors for trapping you guys down there in the first place. That sounds pretty fucking ridiculous to me."

"D-don't worry a-about it," Alphys said.

It was at this time a waitress showed up with four or five menus in her arm, a bright smile on her face.

"Hi, my name's Elizabeth, and I'll be your waitress today. Can I start you guys off with some drinks?" She asked, handing the menus out, first to the three monsters, then placing the rest in the centre of the table and then taking out a notepad.

"Liz, we already know you, you don't have to formally introduce yourself every single time," Frisk commented.

Liz huffed. "I know, but it's part of the job. You know how Richard is. He's a dick. He'll fire me if I so much as breathe in his general direction. Plus you got a couple of new... fellas here."

She looked at the monsters curiously with the last few words, then turned to the rest of the group and smiled. "So, the usual?"

There was a collective "Yeah," from everyone. Liz turned to the monsters and asked them if they wanted anything. Sans had one look at the menu where the drinks were and was immediately confused. He could tell Alphys and Undyne were, too, from the looks they gave each other. Everything had a weird name with no description beneath it, and Sans couldn't tell what was alcoholic and what wasn't. Raspberry Sgroppino? Aperol Spritz? Citrus Cordial Sparklers? Who named this stuff?

Frisk must've caught on to what he was thinking, because she smiled and offered to order for them instead while the rest of the table started their own little conversations. "Alcoholic or non-alcoholic?"

Sans declined her offer and ordered a bottle of ketchup, and Frisk ordered a plain soda for Alphys and another drink he didn't remember the name of for Undyne. Liz left with their orders, vowing to return as soon as possible.

"So, what I miss while I was away?" Frisk asked. "You guys fed Fritz for me, right?"

"Yeah, he's at our apartment right now. We'll give him back to you tomorrow if you come over," Noah told her.

"Cool, thanks. Anything happen with the baby, Kate?"

Kate gasped and smiled so wide, Sans thought her face was going to split apart for a moment. "Yes! They've been kicking in there a lot for the past week! The doctor says it's a good sign."

"That's so great!" Frisk smiled back just as hard.

"Wait. What baby, and what are they kicking?" Undyne asked.

Kate cocked her head to the side, confused by the question. "Uh, I'm pregnant? I thought that was kind of obvious by now?"

"What does 'pregnant' mean?" Alphys asked.

"Well, it means that there's a baby inside her," Noah replied, poking Kate's stomach.

Undyne eyes widened. "Really? How'd it get in there? How does it get out?"

Hunter laughed, giving her an amused smile. "How much do you guys know about human sex?"

Sans shifted in his seat, suddenly uncomfortable with where this conversation was headed. The answer to that question was not that much, as Undyne explained to him. They only had to go off of the human porn that fell into the Underground, and even that stuff wasn't helpful. Sans was aware that humans had sex with their... erm, _physical body parts_ , but he didn't know exactly how. For monsters, it was different. They used their souls to reproduce, by combining two souls when both monsters were in a similar state of mind into one new soul. The new monster was created an hour or two after the soul was born. It was pleasurable for both monsters, and both monsters had to want kids for the souls to create a new one. He'd never done anything like that, though. He was too lazy.

"H-how d-do humans...?" Sans was surprised that Alphys was asking (most of) the question.

"Well," Teegan began, her hands above the table, one fisted with one finger out and the other forming a circle with her thumb touching her index finger. "In human sex, there's a penis, and a vagina..."

And off she went, explaining, in very vivid detail, how human children were made, with the others chiming in every now and then if she forgot something. By the end of it, Sans' mouth hung open a little bit and his face was dusted a light blue. Alphys looked just as shocked, her eyes wide and the scales on her cheeks tinged a dark red.

"S-so you two..." Alphys looked over to Kate and Noah, blushing brighter.

"Did the frick-frack, diddly-dack and that's how Kate got knocked up? Yeah, pretty much," Hunter said.

Teegan laughed. "Did you just describe sex as 'doing the frick-frack, diddly-dack'?"

"Yes, yes I did," Hunter leaned back in the seat, a smug look on his face. Sans took back what he said about the guy looking innocent. "Anybody got any more creative words for it?"

"Doing the sideways dance."

"Roasting the Broomstick."

"Bumping uglies."

"Dipping your wick."

"Churning butter."

"Boning."

"Making love."

"Fucking."

"Wow... humans are so..." Undynes face scrunched up in concentration as she searched for the right word. "... _open_."

Nolan shrugged. "Eh. There are shy people among us, don't worry."

"How does it work with monsters?" Frisk asked Undyne.

That might've been the first time Sans saw Undyne blush. Begrudgingly, she went on to explain the logistics of monster reproduction.

"Wow. If it worked that way for humans, there would be a lot less of us," Hunter commented at the end. The others agreed.

"So, what if, like, a monster and a human tried to have sex?" Teegan asked.

Alphys and Undyne looked to each other and shrugged, then they both looked over to Sans. He felt his cheeks heat up further as the attention was drawn to him to explain something he was not too keen on explaining.

"um. monster bodies adapt to their partners needs, through their magic, if their partner is not a monster. I heard somewhere that before the war some humans and monsters were in relationships, but since... uh, reproduction is so different between the two, none had kids, which is why there were no hybrids." He explained, feeling the heat rise in his face.

"So let's say I wanted to fuck a monster. Could he or she make like a magical dick or something?" Teegan asked, without a hint of anything but pure curiosity.

"well, uh... like I said, monsters _adapt_ to their partners, so you'd have to spend a lot of time with them to... m-make that happen." Sans didn't like explaining this, not one bit. Especially since he knew how blue his face must've been by now.

"What if, theoretically speaking, a human was in a relationship with a monster long enough so that they could make magic genitals, could said monster be able to change what it was, a dick or a vag, that is, if they wanted to?" Noah questioned.

"uh, no, the human would be in charge of that. it's all about intent with monsters."

" 'Kay stop asking the skeleton man sex questions or y'all are gonna make me wanting fuck a monster," Teegan said, dead serious.

"Awe, look at him, getting all flustered," Hunter just had to say. "Sans, I think you are adorable."

Frisk laughed and playfully punched Ivan, who was sitting beside her, in the arm, a cheeky grin on her face. "Look out, Iv, looks like you've got competition."

Ivan only snorted. "No. Hunter, he too nice to do that."

Hunter giggled and leaned against Ivan. "Yeah, don't worry. I'd never do that. You got nothing to worry about, Sans."

The whole time, Undyne and Alphys had been giggling at Sans' expression. He didn't quite know what to make of being called "adorable," of all things, but mostly he just wanted to pull up his hood and hide.

It was at this time that Liz returned with their drinks. Once the ketchup was placed in front of Sans, he flipped the cap off and squirted some into his mouth. When he put it down, he noticed that everyone, aside from Frisk, Alphys, and Undyne was looking at him.

"what?" He asked, self-conscious yet again.

"You... drink ketchup?" Kate asked.

"yeah? i can down the whole thing in ten seconds."

Teegan got up and slapped her palms down on the table, her eyes narrowed. "Do it. I wanna see."

"Chug it, chug it, chug it..." the chant started around the table. After a moment of hesitation, he unscrewed the cap and tilted his head back, drinking the whole thing in eight seconds. The table cheered and laughed and congratulated him.

"Uh, Frisk, don't look now, but FuckFace just walked in." Noah pointed behind the booth, once the laughter died down, towards the door. Sans lifted himself up off of his seat and stared at the guy who'd just walked in.

He was tall, muscular, but not too muscular, sort of in between Noah and Ivan. He had tanned skin and thick, brown hair, dark blue eyes and a smirk that screamed, "I'm an asshole," to Sans. Overall, he was one of the best looking humans Sans had seen yet.

"Ugh," Frisk said, flopping down on her seat and putting her head in her hands. "Why'd he have to come?"

"W-who is he?" Alphys asked, turning to look at him over her shoulder.

"My ex," Frisk replied.

Sans watched the man walk up to the bar and order something. Next, he shuffled down the bar to where a couple of women were sitting, giving them both a charming smile, then saying something Sans couldn't hear, which made them both burst into giggles.

Sans looked to the others to see that they were all staring at Nolan with the same expression, not saying a word.

"God, what'd he do to make you so pathetically crazy for him?" Teegan asked. "Does his dick dance or something?"

"As impressive as that would be, no. And, hey, don't blame me for falling for him. You guys liked him, too, when you first met him."

After staring at the guy for a while more, Sans glanced up at Frisk. She looked sad, and a little bit jealous, but mostly heartbroken.

"So, why'd you break up?" Undyne asked.

Frisk snorted. "Found out he was cheating on me halfway into it."

"how long is 'halfway'?" Sans asked.

"We dated for five years. I thought he loved me, too, but apparently not."

"What did you ever see in him anyways? Like, okay, I see the sex appeal, with the 'tall, dark, and handsome' thing he's got going on, but- actually, never mind, I get why you went for him now," Hunter commented.

"Well," Teegan said, somewhat cheerfully. "At least you got five years of good sex out of it, right?"

"Yeah..." Frisk said. "At least. Okay, I need a distraction now. No more thinking about my failed love life. This is supposed to be a happy reunion... also, I'll have a piece of _that_ , please."

Sans looked up at the guy walking past them as Frisk said that last part. He turned and smirked at Frisk, obviously having heard what she said. Frisk didn't look like she cared, because she smiled right back and gave him a little wave.

"He has a nice ass, I'll give him that," Nolan looked after the guy.

"Nolan, you're in a committed relationship with me, honey. Stop looking at other guys asses." Kate patted his arm, then yawned. "And I think we should be going now. I'm fucking wiped. Carrying a goddamn person around inside you gets pretty tiring, y'know."

Five minutes later, Kate and Noah were walking out of the bar, which was now even more crammed with people. The music had gotten noticeably louder, and men and women danced on the dance floor, many of whom were obviously intoxicated.

"Ugh," Teegan said, staring into her empty glass. "I fucking hate tequila. It makes me drunker than normal."

Ivan, Frisk, and Hunter laughed.

"Yet, you continue to drink it? And I'm pretty sure it's 'more drunk'." Frisk teased.

"You drink it, too," Teegan pointed out.

"Yeah, but unlike you, I don't get completely drunk," Frisk pointed to her half empty glass. "I just like to be pleasantly buzzed."

"So you were 'pleasently buzzed' that time at my New Year's Eve party when you were standing on my counter proclaiming your undying love for chocolate cupcakes?" Hunter asked, giving Frisk a look.

"Ah, fuck you," Frisk said, though she smiled.

"Fine, but only if you _beg_."

"I think me and Al are gonna get going now," Undyne said, taking Alphys's hand. They were gone after a few minutes, too.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Frisk said once they'd left.

Sans climbed out of the seat to let Frisk out, then hopped back on once she'd gone.

"Yeah. It's getting pretty late," Hunter said, staring up at Ivan. "Ready to go, babe?"

Ivan grunted and they left. Teegan was gone soon after.

So Sans sat alone for a few minutes, waiting for Frisk to return. He had some things he wanted to ask her and, with everyone gone, it would be a perfect opportunity to sit and talk with her.

But nobody came.

_where is she?_

It was a while before he figured out that she wasn't even in the bathroom, but across the bar, talking to the guy with "the nice ass" from before.

He got up and decided to go see what was up, but before he could, Frisk started to lead the guy out the door. He followed, figuring that he probably wasn't going to be too much of a bother to whatever they went outside for.

The night air was crisp and cool, and a sudden wind blew through, making him shiver from being cold, despite not having skin.

The street outside was pretty much deserted, only a couple of people out on a night stroll or just leaving the bar. It was dark out, and the only thing illuminating the world was the silver moon, far, far above, and the warm glow that poured out of the windows of the bar.

But Frisk wasn't anywhere.

Sans looked up and down the streets, thinking that she couldn't have gotten far. But she was no where in sight. He let out a sigh, thinking that he'd have to catch her later, then started walking away from the bar, to where his and Papyrus's new apartment was.

That was when he heard it.

From around the corner, there was the sound of a glass bottle rolling on the pavement, then a moan.

Was Frisk back there? Was she hurt? Had someone grabbed her and brought her over there? Was it that guy she was with?

Sans turned and walked around the corner of the bar, expecting to find Frisk laying on the ground, some horrible, bloody sight awaiting him, but-

But that wasn't happening at all.

Frisk had the guy pinned against the wall, her hands up his shirt, her mouth on his in a deep kiss. The man moaned again, and Sans realized that it was not, it fact, a moan of pain, but of pleasure.

Frisk chucked, a deep sound in her throat, different than her usual giggle when he'd tell her a stupid pun. It sent a shiver down his spine.

He should be leaving. He really really should be going. He shouldn't be watching this. Yet, he couldn't take his eye lights away from the scene, his body frozen in place, refusing to move.

"So, got anywhere we can go to continue this?" Frisk's voice was low and gravelly, almost like the other night in the house they were staying in.

"Ah... gotta place up on the west side. M'buddy's not home..."

"Hmm, good," Frisk purred, trailing her fingertips down his chest, over his stomach, then down even lower to cup his-

Sans let out a strangled squeak, then took a shortcut _right the fuck outta there._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just the fun before the boring shit in the next couple of chapters.


	4. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are settled with the monsters.

"SANS, WAKE UP YOU LAZYBONES!"

Sans opened his eye sockets slowly, confused about where he was for a moment. This wasn't his room in Snowdin.

Then the events of the past few days washed over him and he rolled over in the new bed in their new apartment in the new world and looked out the window to see that it was still dark outside and that the sun was only just beginning to rise over the horizon.

He looked up at his younger brother and yawned, rubbing an eye socket. "it's early in the morning, pap. none of the humans'll be up yet."

Papyrus scoffed. "WELL, YES, I KNOW THIS, BUT FRISK JUST KNOCKED ON THE DOOR TO WAKE US ALL UP BECAUSE SOMETHING IMPORTANT IS GOING ON."

As if on cue, there was a loud slamming at the door, and a second later Frisk's voice. "Rise and shine sleeping beauties! Important meeting in an hour!"

As Papyrus grumbled and complained about how Sans was "napping all night," he got out of bed and put on the blue hoodie he'd taken off, then walked down the carpeted hallway into the kitchen and attached living room.

Papyrus had already left, it seemed, since the door was wide open and he could hear his brothers loud voice from outside. He walked into the hall, closing the door behind him as he did, and joined the monsters who were already up, which were limited to him, his brother, and Toriel.

"Why so early?" Alphys complained, coming out of her new apartment across the hall from his a minute later, rubbing her eyes under her glasses as she came out of her new apartment, Undyne close behind.

"Meeting about you guys. Not something anyone wants to postpone," Frisk explained.

When everyone else was up and ready, they went down the elevator and walked around the corner, then down the street a little ways. It seemed Frisk was taking them deep into the city towards one of the tallest buildings.

When they got to it, the sun was just beginning to rise, and, after taking a muffin each from a basket beside the front desk (Frisk warned them to eat up because this might take a while), they took turns going up the elevator to a floor that was near the top, Sans suspected from the view, and then down a long hallway.

"Thomas!" As soon as they entered trough the double doors at the end and into a large room with a long, round table in the centre, all human eyes were on their smaller group. There were about twelve or so humans, all gathered around the table talking in their own little groups. A few had folders with paper in them. More had tablets or laptops of some kind. They all seemed equally surprised and worried of the monsters presence.

"Well, lookit that," a man in his late forties with greying hair, a weathered, wrinkled face, and cold grey eyes with a warm smile walked around from the end of the table with his arms wide open. "She lives! And she's brought friends."

"Hey, Gramps," Frisk said, giving him a quick hug back. "Sorry to worry you guys, but that raid a week ago did not exactly go as planned."

"I see. None of your squad returned so we assumed you were all dead. That's why we didn't send out a search," the man explained. He seemed to be unconcerned about the group of non-humans standing beside him.

"Yeah. The Corpses came out of nowhere. Everyone but me died. I ran up the mountain when they started chasing me, instead."

The man finally looked at the nervous group of monsters. "I guess that's how you found these guys then, huh?" He walked towards them and gave a welcoming smile. "Hello, I'm Thomas Baker, pleasure to meet you all. Welcome to our humble city."

"Hello, human," Asgore stepped forwards, bowing his head. "I am King Asgore Dreemur, and, for the sake of all monsterkind I hope you will do your best to help us find a place to live here up on the surface."

"We'll sure as hell do our best. Now, if you'll all sit down we have some things we need to discuss before we can help, though," Thomas said, then motioned towards the end of the table where a few chairs sat. The monsters all took a seat, and the meeting officially began.

"First order of business," Thomas picked up a tablet and his eyes scanned over it. "How many monsters are there, exactly, and where are they now?"

"There are about three thousand or so of us?" Asgore replied, looking around the table at the other monsters for agreement. Sans found himself shrugging, not really caring.

"Well, we should be okay for housing then," a young man spoke up, typing on his laptop. "Before the disease, the city held around one and a half million people. As of now, there are only twenty six thousand, seven hundred forty nine **(26 749 for you numbers people)** , so fitting the extra monsters into some of the empty apartment buildings should be easy. The problem would be deciding what buildings would be most efficient to get the power and water hooked up in. We don't want too many because that might take too long and will also take up more power than necessary, but too little will make it a tight fit."

"That means we'll have to know each and every monster and who their families are. Sticking one family together with another in a tiny apartment won't work, but two or three single monsters who were living alone in the first place could probably room together, depending on how many bedrooms there are. Families and married couples should get their own place," Frisk added to the conversation thoughtfully.

"Thank you, Kyle. And I agree with Frisk. Does anyone object?" Thomas asked. No one did.

"That leaves the water and power," a woman spoke this time, eyes on a few pieces of paper scattered across the table. "I checked with Nick over there and he says are around six hundred empty apartment buildings left, all containing around one hundred to three hundred rooms. For the sake of argument, we'll say the average is two hundred. If we ignore the fact that there are families and couples in the mix and say that there are three thousand individual monsters that will need new homes, dividing that number by two to get one thousand five hundred if each of them shares an apartment. Fifteen hundred monsters divided by two hundred rooms per building can be rounded up to about seven or eight apartment buildings that will need to be hooked up for power and water, less than that if a majority of the population are families and couples which would be counted as one person in this situation."

"There are a few large families, as well," Toriel cut in. "I know of two or three couples that have eleven or twelve kids, at least. It will be very inconvenient if all of them have to cram into one tiny apartment."

"She's right. We have to take that into consideration, as well. The families with more than four people are usually granted a bigger apartment, or, in most cases, one of the houses just outside the main skyscraper part of the city. It will take longer to get water and power going in individual houses, of course, but we'll have to if we want everyone to be happy," Thomas said. "Still think you'll be okay with that, Cassandra?"

The woman nodded, then continued scanning over her papers. "Yep. We might need to set up a few more solar panels and run the dam for a while longer, but we had tons of spare power before they all came up out of the mountain, so we should be okay."

"I'm sorry, you didn't answer the first part of the question before, King Asgore," another woman spoke up. "But where exactly are the other monsters as of now?"

"They are still under the mountain, waiting for us to return to tell them that the surface is safe. Before we left we decided that we'd sort things out with you humans and then all monsters would move to the surface. Most will start to worry, considering we've already been gone for more than four days," Asgore said with a frown.

"We'll have to get them all here, quickly as possible, then," the woman went on. "We have seventeen trucks we normally use for raids and transportation for some of the farmers, but I think we should take them all back and forth to get everyone up from under the mountain. It'll take a lot of fuel, but I think we have enough. Considering there are three thousand monsters, we might not get everyone up all in one day, it might even take a few weeks, but we'll go back and forth as we need to."

"Well, now that that's all settled, we need to know: will you monsters be willing to pull your own weight around here?" Thomas asked. In turn, each of the monsters nodded their heads.

"Good. That means that you'll all have to sign up for something within the city, kind of like a job. There are a lot of things that can be done to earn your keep, so we'll go over some," This time it was a tall man who spoke up, that read off of a clipboard. "If anyone who has open positions wants to speak up to explain what there is to do, please feel free."

"We can always use more farmers to help tend the fields and the animals," one woman spoke up. "Especially now with all the new mouths to feed, we'll need to expand the fields. It's not the greatest job, the summers get pretty hot and sometimes your back'll hurt at the end of the day, not to mention the animals smell really weird, especially that one cow we have, but it's probably the most noble. I mean, you're helping feed the whole city in the middle of the end of the world, right?"

"You make the job sound so appealing, Cheryl. Anyways, I'm Dr. Maggie Brown, and I'm head of the hospital right now. Nurses and doctors are needed all the time, if you have any medical experience."

"More troops would be good for my police force. There's a lot of things to do with us. Most people patrol the wall at night to make sure no one or no thing gets in that we don't want. A lot of others gaurd the farmers when they go out for the day in case the horde tries to eat anyone. We're also in charge of raids, where groups'll go out to abandoned homes and scavenge what they can. Also, we police the people just like we would if everything was completely normal. Even the Zombie Apocalypse isn't enough to stop people from rebelling."

"Garbage collecting is another job. Not an appealing one, but, hey, someone's gotta do it."

"Garbage collecting is important for making the fuel we now use instead of gasoline, as well. It's made out of all organic material, so wasted food, decaying plant material..."

From somewhere in the room, someone coughed and said under their breath, "...dead bodies..."

"...Yanno, stuff like that. Fuel is important, if any of you want to help make it."

"We invented the stuff over at the science department. We do a lot more over there too, like make weapons and other really cool shit, but mostly we just sit around thinking up ways to protect ourselves from the Corpses. For a while, we've been trying to figure out a vaccine or a cure, but we haven't gotten really far. Help would be great, if anyone wants in."

"Don't really need anyone to help manage the hydroelectric dam down the river from here, but I guess we could squeeze in a few more."

"Teachers are useful. At the school we have a grand total of fourteen. The daycare needs more help, as well."

"We have a station downtown that we do news broadcasts on, among other things, if anyone wants to be a star among our small population."

"More people will also be needed to help with food distribution. Everyone gets a certain amount of food that we divide based on age and job. Having monsters on the team will be good, so we know what you guys eat and how much some of you eat."

"That's about all, right?" Thomas asked after the last person spoke up and there was a moment of silence. "Well, if that's it, then take your pick. You can also open up your own shop, if you had your own business down underground. And fill out these forms Phillis made, while you're at it."

A woman came and handed the monsters a couple of small tablets, which were passed around as they were filled in. The most basic things were on it.

***

_Name:_

_Age:_

_Weight (Approx.):_

_Gender:_

_Health Concerns:_

_Family:_

***

When Sans finished it, he clicked the [SUBMIT] button at the top of the screen and what he'd written down disappeared, and a new page with the same questions popped up. He passed it on.

Soon after that, everyone started to sign up for jobs. Asgore went for farming, Toriel got a job as a teacher, Alphys went for the science gig. Undyne and Papyrus signed up for guarding the farmers during the day, and he joined them, figuring he could just be lazy and nap all day.

And that was the beginning of their new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes I know this is very fucking boring but I'm sorry I can't just leave this out.


	5. The Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are problems.

For the first few months, things went relatively well.

The monsters and their belongings were transported from the mountain to the city over a period of six weeks. Power and water were hooked up to the necessary houses, as was said, and most of the monsters settled in without problem. There had been confusion, at first. Mostly of the fact that human society had not been what was expected, what with the Corpses and all, but second was how, exactly, everything worked.

Sans remembered the first few days, when monsters were just beginning to be brought to the surface. There had been a broadcast on the tv.

He was lounging on the couch in their new apartment while his brother unpacked their belongings, which were brought up from underground. The tv was on, though there was only one station, and some kids movie was playing. Suddenly, the little cartoon people stopped dancing and singing and were replaced with the face of Teegan, one of Frisk's friends from the bar. Her hair was done up nice and she wore a coat that covered up most of her tattoos, and she wore a bright smile on her face when she looked into the camera.

"Hello, I'm Teegan, and we're very sorry to interrupt that... _fascinating_ program that was playing just a second ago, but we realize that the new monsters will need to be informed of some very important matters. Our regular program will continue after these messages. Please know that we will replay this message at this time everyday until monsters stop arriving.

"Firstly, the housing problem will be dealt with immediately. We know that some have been left without power for the past few days, but we assure you, we are working to fix this problem.

"Secondly is the topic of food: no currency is required to get food for yourself or anyone you are living with. Instead, there are food distribution centres located around the city where you can go to get rations once each week.

"Finally, there is no currency, period. Since society's collapse a few years ago, the green stuff has just become useless. We understand that monsters use gold instead of bills, but because of this issue it will not be a problem. If you need anything, you just have to go to a place where the items you need are kept and ask for it. But be warned: what you take will be logged and keepers of supplies are only allowed to hand out a certain amount of one thing."

The rest of the informative broadcast was basically what was discussed at the meeting a few days before, along with rules and regulations and laws that had to be followed in order for anyone, human or monster, to live peacefully in Ebott City.

After that, all monsters were moved from the mountain and into the city where they settled for a few months in peace.

And there was the incident and the events that led up to it.

When the monsters first emerged from the Underground, it was springtime. It wasn't long after before the farmers began to go out into the fields to plant the crops which they would harvest in the fall and store away for winter. Of course, with the additional 3167 mouths to feed, the fields had to expand. And so they did, with the help of the monsters who got a job working the land and their magic.

By fall, when the leaves began to change from vibrant green to various shades of red, yellow and orange, and the temperature got cooler, the crops were ready to harvest. So one night there was a celebration, where all the remaining food from the previous harvest was eaten in a feast called thanksgiving.

And then the next day about a third of the crops died due to a frost that had moved in suddenly and without warning. There would not be any spare food by the time summer came.

A week after that was when the aforementioned incident occurred.

Sans was nearby when it happened. He and his brother were walking back to the apartment at the end of a long day guarding the farmers out in the field. It turned out that Frisk also had that job, and so she, Undyne, Papyrus and him had worked closely together for the past months while the monsters settled in. The job wasn't too hard. All they had to do was stand there and shoot any Corpse within a twenty foot range of the perimeter of the fields. A lot of the time there were no Corpses, but today there had been quite a few.

As he was thinking this, there was a gunshot behind him.

He dropped to the ground with his brother as he'd been taught to do with human bullets (it turned out that they were a lot stronger and faster than monster ones, and that, if the monsters tried to attack the humans, they be demolished instantly). When he glanced over his shoulder, he saw a lot of screaming, panicking monsters and humans. There were a few more gunshots, then more screaming, and Sans watched in horror as a few monsters fell to their knees, clutching various bleeding gunshot wounds. After their bodies slumped to the ground, they turned to dust. 

After that was a bit of a blur. He remembered being tugged behind a building with his brother, and then waiting for the screaming to die down. Through the panic, he heard shouts and, gradually, the gunfire stopped. When he looked out from around the corner, there was a group of officers surrounding the scene. A couple were holding down a few men and women on the ground while others stood and stared at the dusty remains of monsters or one of the human bodies that god caught in the massacre.

More monsters had been shot and killed than humans, and if that didn't signify that killing monsters had been the original plan, then the handcuffed people who'd gotten their guns taken away and were screaming about how the monsters should crawl back into whatever hole they'd crawled out of did.

The trial was a few days later, and the people involved were sent out of the city with no weapons or supplies in the middle of the night, which meant they probably died.

***

"isn't that a bit of a harsh punishment?" He'd asked Frisk the next day when it was lunchtime and the topic had come up.

The sandwich she was holding stopped halfway to her mouth and she stared at it for a moment, pursing her lips. "I thought so, too, but if we don't want it to happen again, the we have to send a message out. You kill, you get killed."

Of course, there were more incidents like that, though he wasn't around to see them, and as far as he knew they were on a smaller scale.

***

"I wouldn't kill anyone because of it, but I do agree with those extremists."

He stopped as he was about to go around the corner of one of the vans parked outside the field. They were about to leave after a day of harvesting. The trucks were loaded, the people were starting to walk home, there had been no casualties, and, overall, it was a pretty good day.

Until he heard that, and stuck around to listen.

"About the food thing?" A different human asked, this time a female.

"Well, yeah, but also about the monsters going back to the mountain. I mean, isn't it ironic that as soon as they appeared, things started to go bad? The food is one thing, but there's also the fact that there's never been an incident where the winter came early and destroyed some of the crops. Not to mention that as soon as they moved in, the crime rate went way up. Bad luck is what those things are, I tell 'ya."

Sans didn't stick around for the rest of the conversation. As if a reminder that his presence had apparently brought on an early winter, the wind blew harshly through the air, and he shivered, feeling cold, despite not having skin.

***

"SANS, LOOK! ITS SNOWING!"

"yeah, i know, Pap," Sans said, glancing out the window of their apartment. "it's been doing that since the middle of October."

"BUT LOOK, IT'S SO THICK OUT THERE I CAN'T SEE TWO FEET FROM THE WINDOW!" His brother enthusiastically pointed out.

It was true. While, normally, the snow was only thin little flurries, today, big puffy flakes fell from the sky in thick sheets. Luckily, they didn't have to go anywhere that day, since it was a Saturday, and most humans got to take Saturday and Sunday off. So he was free to just sit around and nap all day, which he was sure Papyrus would hate.

Speaking of Papyrus, the surface world seemed to have matured him quite a bit. He still retained the same child-like innocence he exited the mountain with, but he seemed to have gotten a firm hold on how grave the situation they were in in the past few months was. Ever since the first attack on the monsters, he'd had more quiet moments. Once or twice, Sans had caught his younger brother just sitting still and looking out a window, the smile and joy gone from his face. Papyrus had never had any "quiet moments" back in the Underground. He never sat still, never stopped moving. Those little moments were scary, sometimes, and a reminder that the worst could even change the best people.

And these are all reasons why Sans couldn't sleep on this particular night.

He sighed as he glanced at the clock on his bedside table, the time reading 12:36 am. He was wide awake and knew he wouldn't be sleeping for a long time.

He felt restless, which rarely happened. He was usually the lazy guy, the one who wouldn't move if her didn't have to, who could fall asleep anywhere at anytime.

But the truth was, it wasn't only Papyrus who'd changed.

He'd noticed his friends from back in the Underground growing up a bit more, as well. Alphys and Undyne had gotten together a while ago, and both of them seemed a little more toughened up from the experience, if Undyne could even get more tough. Toriel had lost a bit of that motherly nature that had seemed unbeatable all the time Sans had known her. She didn't bake as much anymore, which was a disappointment to everyone. With Asgore, it wasn't all flowers and tea parties anymore. The old goat king seemed a lot quieter now, less friendly and more reclusive, if anything.

And Sans? He wasn't an idiot. He knew he'd changed, too. He joked a lot less now, he found. He wasn't as lazy anymore, either, and found himself looking for things to do just to keep his mind from going back to the killing in front of his eyes, or the Corpses, coming after them when they'd first gotten to the city walls.

He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eye sockets, then slid out from under the covers and over to the window that was letting in just a little light from the moon, which was glowing faintly in the sky behind the thick snow.

There wasn't much to see outside. Just snow, basically.

But, after a few moments, the snow thinned out just enough for Sans to see the warm glow from one of the houses down on the ground. The light was just bright enough for him to make out blue paint, an a neon orange garage.

Apparently, Frisk was up, too.

He peered out the window for a while at that glow in the darkness. Finally, when he decided that the snow would be clear enough for him to walk over there, he put on his hoodie and crept down the hallway, then went out the door and down the elevator, and finally, out into the cold winters night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah bitches the real story starts after this chapter


	6. Distract Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets beat up, Frisk takes care of him, in more ways than one ;)

Human snow was not like monster snow.

Sans contemplated this as he turned onto Frisk's street, scooping some of the substance off of his shoulder, and watching it melt through his fingers. Back in the Underground, the snow was magical. When you picked it up, it just disappeared from your hand if you held it too long, while human snow melted to cold water and left your hands freezing. Monster snow wasn't even that cold.

When he tried to step around a slushy puddle, he suddenly felt himself pushed from behind, and he fell onto his hands and knees beside it instead.

"Well, well, well," a voice said. "Look what we have here, boys."

He turned his head over his shoulder to see three men dressed in dark colours standing behind him, illuminated by the streetlight further down the street, though he couldn't see any of their faces.

"heya, fellas. is there a problem?" He said, feigning nonchalance. Inside, he was starting to get a bit nervous, and he prepared to either take a shortcut away, or prepare an attack.

There was just enough light that Sans could make out the man's sneer. "I'll say. You stupid monsters came up here and started taking all our resources. Hey boys, why don't we teach smiley here a lesson, huh? Maybe then 'im and the rest of those freaks'll go back to that hole, where they belong."

As the men started to agree and walk towards him, Sans prepared to summon a bone attack. "look, guys, i'm sure we can-"

A sudden intense pain in his left tibia, just above his ankle, made him scream and stopped him from preforming any magic. The place where the man had slammed his foot down on the fragile bone had cracked and red bone marrow leaked from it. As he reached for it, a foot kicked him in the chest and he was rolled onto his back into the puddle, getting soaked in the process. The kicks continued, in his chest, legs, back, anywhere they could reach. He heard a crack as one or two of his ribs broke, he couldn't tell how many because of the pain, and he curled into the fetal position and covered his head, his eye sockets closing, powerless to do anything, even summon an attack, except hope they would finish "teaching him a lesson" soon. He wouldn't die, he could tell. They had to have intent to kill him, which they didn't. They just wanted to hurt him really, _really_ badly.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

At the sudden voice from up the street, the men's kicks stopped and he almost sobbed in relief.

"Shit, she's like their representative or something. Let's go!"

As the men's heavy footsteps ran away, another lighter pair came towards him, and someone crouched down beside him.

"Shit. Sans, are you okay?"

It was Frisk.

He opened his eyes to see her standing above him, a concerned expression on her face. All he could do was whimper in response, and she grimaced, looking him over.

She muttered something in a different language. "Hold on, this'll hurt."

When she picked him up, bridal style, he wasn't proud of the sound he made, but, at the time, all he could think was _owowowowowowowowowowowowowow_ , so he couldn't really control it. Some part of his brain was worried that he'd get bone marrow and snow all over her, but mostly he was just in pain.

The last thing he saw over her shoulder before he passed out was the puddle he'd gotten kicked into, tinged red.

***

Warm. Warm and soft were two words that could describe where he was when he woke up.

He floated on the edge of consciousness for a little while, enjoying the warmth. Then he shifted where he laid, and a spike of pain in his torso woke him up all the way.

When he cracked his eyes open, his vision went fuzzy for a second. And then it cleared and he could make out cream walls and a brown coffee table in front of him, and to his left a big leather chair where Frisk sat with her phone in her hand, a blanket draped over her legs. When he groaned in pain, her attention shifted to him and she put the phone down, getting up and walking over to him.

"Hey. How're you doing, sweetheart?" She asked softly.

He grimaced at another shot of pain from his ribs. "...hurts."

"Yeah, that'd make sense. You got beaten up quite a bit back there," she walked out of the room and disappeared around a corner.

"i got beat up?" He asked.

"Mhmm. I would've taken you to the hospital, but it's pretty bad out there, plus it's pretty far away. Instead I got one of the doctors who works there that lives down the street. She fixed you up a few hours ago, and she says to take these painkillers if anything starts to hurt a lot. So, here," she came back and handed him a couple of small white pills and a glass of water, helping him sit up to take them.

Once he downed everything, he looked up to her to see she was staring at him. He suddenly felt self conscious. "what?"

"Sorry. I never asked before, but how does that work? The swallowing food thing, I mean," she asked, sitting down beside the couch he was on.

"um, magic," he said simply.

She blinked, giving him a blank stare, and then shook her head. "That explains nothing, but everything at the same time. Anyways, when the doctor checked you over, she said that your tibia is broken, so you might not be able to walk on it for a while. Six of your ribs are broken or chipped a bit, from what she can tell. One almost cracked all the way in half, even. There're more chips every now and then, but she thinks those might heal on their own. You're lucky you survived that, y'know."

He nodded, laying back down. "i know. what time is it?"

She glanced at a wall behind him where he assumed a clock was hanging. "Uh, 9:30 am."

"i should go, pap'll be worried-"

"Ah, no, you're staying here until the storm clears," Frisk said, gently pushing him back down when he tried to get up.

"but it's early, and-"

"Sans."

"he gets up at 6 and will panic if i'm not-"

" _Sans_." He stopped. "Don't worry, I called your brother and told him I'd drive you back when the storm ends. You're in no condition to be heading back there right now."

He sighed. "fine. what do we do until the snow stops?"

"We could watch a movie?" She suggested, getting up and going over to where a pile of DVD cases sat. "I have Forrest Gump, As Good as it Gets, The Shawshank Redemption, Step Brothers, The Lion King, The Matrix, Terminator..."

She went on for a while longer. Eventually, he just asked her to pick one, since he knew what none of them were about, and she chose Dumb and Dumber.

"Scooch over," she said once the movie was in. "This is the best spot and you can't hog it all."

When she helped him sit up this time, he looked over to the fireplace to see his clothes drying by the fire. He glanced down at himself to find that he was wearing an oversized grey t-shirt and sweatpants. She'd changed his clothes.

When he confronted her about this, she just rolled her eyes. "Oh, relax. It's not like I looked at you while you were asleep or anything. It's not like you _have_ anything to look at, anyways."

They sat together on the couch for a while watching in silence. The movie seemed stupidly hilarious to Sans, even though the part with **(maybe a spoiler if you haven't seen the movie so beware) [** the dead bird and the blind kid kind of creeped him out **]**. It was about half an hour in when he started to get a little uncomfortable in his seat that he moved a bit to get more comfortable when another sharp pain spiked through one of his ribs and he gasped, lightly clutching the broken bone.

Frisk looked at him and frowned. "You okay?"

"yeah, yeah, just..." he winced when his hand brushed over an especially sore spot. "ow."

"Which one?" She asked, then reached around his shoulder and brushed her fingers down his ribs.

He was about to protest her touching him, but when her thumb started rubbing over one of the bandages he'd felt earlier... it actually felt really nice. Soon he was leaning into her side trying not to fall asleep while her fingers soothed the aches in his chest.

When his eyes finally closed was when his mind began to wander to bad places.

Now, Sans had always been quite sensitive, almost overly so sometimes. He guessed it was because he had a lower HP, thus less protection from basically everything. Which was why he didn't really like anyone touching him. He hated that just one touch from someone in the right place would make his body react in ways that he didn't want it to.

So when Frisk's hand mindlessly brushed over one of the floating ribs at the bottom of his rib cage, sending a different kind of pleasure through him, it was a bit of a problem. She continued her ministrations, of course, oblivious to what she'd just done, and her hand glided over the underside of the second last rib on his right side again, making him twitch a bit and squeeze his eyes shut tighter, tensing.

When she did it again, he clenched his jaw and grabbed onto the blanket tightly to keep himself from making any sound that would give away his predicament.

And not opening his eyes was a mistake because when they closed tighter, a sudden, very vivid image of Frisk pinning him on the couch as she kissed him, her one hand still on his ribs while the other tugged at the waistline of his pants flashed across his closed eyes and his breath hitched in his throat.

"Sans? Are you okay?"

Suddenly her hand stopped and he opened his eyes to see her staring down at him, a questioning look on her face.

"y-yeah," he breathed. " 'm fine."

"Okay, you just didn't seem to hear my question. I asked, why were you on my street for?" She said.

"oh. uh, i just couldn't sleep, and i saw that your light was on so i assumed you couldn't either, and maybe you'd want some company?" He explained.

She nodded. "Yeah. I couldn't sleep either. What was keeping you awake?"

He stared at the television, though he wasn't really paying attention to the movie. "stupid thoughts, really. about the past few months and the... incident. what could've been different to prevent it, how we could've predicted it, how many others could've died..."

"I see. You _do_ realize that the winter coming early and the crops dying and the attack isn't any monsters fault, right? That's all just stupid people's superstitious bullshit."

"well, yeah, i know," he said. "but it kinda gets to you after hearing it for a while, y'know? that we're all freaks and don't belong here and we ruined the city, and-"

"Sans! Enough of this! It was no ones fault. Nobody can control the weather and nobody can control other people's reactions to crisis. Stop worrying about this all already," she stopped him, mid rant with a rant of her own.

"sorry. i can't stop thinking about everything, though," he said. "it'd be nice to have some kind of distraction or something from all this."

What could help keep his mind off of everything, though? He couldn't think of anything that would be good enough to let him get some sleep at night.

"I can offer one type of distraction, though I don't think you'd be the type to take this kind of offer."

He looked up at her. "what? what do you mean?"

She raised an eyebrow and stared at him as she waited for him to work it out. When he did, he felt his face heat up.

"o-oh. um, i uh...you mean..."

"Yeah, see?" She smiled a little and started watching the movie again, crossing her legs and resting one arm over the back of the couch. "Sex doesn't seem like the type of thing you'd be looking for, so I don't really care-"

"yes. i accept. distract me," he said it without thinking about it. But...

Did he actually want that?

Yes, he decided, he did, when she slowly turned to look at him, eyelashes lowered and that smirk back on her face.

"Are you sure?" She asked, her voice doing that thing it had a couple months ago when she'd backed him up against the wall in the abandoned house (a scene that still played around in his head sometimes), dropping a bit and smoothing out.

"y-yeah, i'm s-sure," he stuttered out as she moved closer to him on the couch. Even though he was only a bit shorter (well, more than a _bit_ , but at least he wasn't two feet shorter than her) than her, he suddenly felt very small as she leaned over him.

"Alright," she said, a breath away now. "If you're sure you're sure..."

"i am," he said with finality, leaning back until his spine touched the armrest. "s-so, uh, when do you... when are we... um..."

Her hand suddenly came to rest on one side of him, blocking him into the couch, while the other played at the hemline of his shirt. He gave a little yelp of surprise.

"How about now?"

And then she was kissing him and her hand was under his shirt, gliding gently over his ribs, sending little sparks of heat through him. He didn't know how to react at first, so he froze up a bit, but then he started to melt into the couch while she stroked his ribs.

When her tongue began to prod at his teeth, he didn't know what she was doing. She seemed to get frustrated with his lack of knowledge on kissing, so she roughly grabbed one of his sensitive lower ribs and he gasped, and when he opened his mouth that tiny bit, she pushed her tongue fully inside and started to explore the inside.

And why did that feel so _good_?

He gripped her shirt when she shifted her weight onto her knees and then started to use both hands to prod at his chest. And then one hand went under and inside his rib cage, tracing a finger down his spine, which made him jerk and violently buck his hips towards her.

"Jeez, didn't think you'd be this sensitive," Frisk mumbled, taking her lips away from his mouth for a brief second. She stared down at him for a moment more, her hands stopping for a brief second, before she smirked and bent down and started to kiss his neck.

It was around this time that Sans realized how _loud_ he was being. It seemed with every brush of her hand in the right spot had him moaning, though, now he was listening to himself, he started to think that every time he did make a sound it sounded like pathetic whimpering and needy whines, which he suddenly hated a lot, but he couldn't stop the noises he made, even if he wanted to because just then her hands glided down to ghost over his hip bones and her mouth reached his clavicle, and she bit, and that felt so, so good that it almost _hurt_ , and then-

There was a knock on the door.

Frisk sighed as she pushed off the couch, glaring over the couch at the door.

"Who is it?" She asked calmly, not a hint that anything had just happened in her voice.

"It's Dr. Crowley," a woman's voice replied, muffled through the door. "Sorry to bother you, but I got some better pain meds I found that might help the little guy better than the others."

"Oh, great! Hold on just a sec," Frisk said politely, then looked back at Sans, who was trembling and panting beneath her.

She smirked, then leaned down and kissed his forehead. He grabbed her arm as she leaned away and looked up at her with wide eyes(ockets).

"c-can we tell her t-to come back later?" He stammered, not wanting to be in the company of a stranger while he was like this. Besides, his ribs didn't even hurt that much anymore.

She chucked a bit, then got off the couch. "Sorry, but that'd be rude. Just cover yourself up with a blanket, take deep breaths and go to sleep- or at least pretend."

The doctor was let in while he did as Frisk told him to do, pressing his face into the pillow for a while and hoping that the blush would fade from his cheeks. He tried to sleep, he really did, but memories of what had happened and fantasies about what could've happened ran through his head and kept him awake, even though Frisk and the doctor, someone he'd never met before, were having an hour long conversation in the kitchen, like ten feet away from him.

When the doctor did leave, the snow had finally stopped, which meant that Frisk could drive him back home. And that meant that he and Frisk could be alone in the car for a few minutes and that they could talk about... _stuff._

But then Frisk decided to call his brother on the way there (putting it on speaker so she could pay attention to the slippery roads, of course. Don't call people while you drive Frisk is a bad role model) to tell him that she was coming to their apartment, and Papyrus wouldn't stop talking. Sans loved his brother, he really did, but sometimes Pap could be a little annoying.

When they got to the apartment, his brother was waiting outside the apartment for them. While he scolded Sans on leaving at night without telling him, Papyrus lifted him up out of the car and started to carry him, Frisk trailing not far behind.

Finally, he was set down on the couch with a blanket, pillow, and snacks, and then told to rest up. He wouldn't have to work for the next little while because of his injuries, so it looked like he'd be stuck in that spot for a while. It wasn't like he could really move, anyways.

"Well, I best be off, then," Frisk said when he was settled. "I have things to do, places to be and all that. Nice of you to come visit, though."

She walked over to the door, shouting a goodbye to Papyrus over her shoulder as she did. But just as she was about to close the door, she turned around.

"Oh, and Sans?" She asked. He looked up at her, drawing his attention away from the television. She gave a wink. "Feel free to come back anytime you need."

He was more than willing to take her up on that offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehehehe 
> 
> I'm so sorry I made Sans seem like a wimp in the beginning but actually no I'm not because this wouldn't have happened if he didn't get beat up


	7. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans does something he feels guilty about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish dictionary:
> 
> Oh Dios mío- omg
> 
> Mi amigo- my friend

The four weeks he got off from work were, in a word, hell.

Okay, it was nice having time to just chill out and do nothing, even though everything was kind of hurting.

And the couple of visits he got from his friends were okay, even though Undyne just made fun of him for getting beat up in the first place.

But it was quiet and empty in the apartment during the day and he was alone.

And, suddenly, he couldn't stop thinking about Frisk.

***

_"Frisk," he moaned as she trailed her lips along his jaw, hands running over his ribs._

_"What is it, Sans?" She chuckled. "Is this not_ distracting _enough?"_

_"p-please," he gasped when her hands moved farther downwards, just barley brushing over the lumbar vertebrae at the bottom of his spine, sending tingles of pleasure though him._

_"Please, what?" She purred. When he said nothing, too shy to ask for something more, she made a sound not unlike a growl, roughly grabbing one of his ribs._

_"ah!" Her hands glided down to grab his hip bones, one playing at the edge of his pants. Her lips moved down his neck and then lower to his clavicle, where she started to suck. "more! please, t-touch me, please, i need it, please, please..."_

_"That's more like it," She said with a satisfied noise, bending back down to lick the underside of his clavicle, then bite it._

_Suddenly, with an expert jerk of her hands, his shorts were brought down to his knees, fully exposing him to her. Then, just as one of her fingers ran up along his femur and ghosted over his pubic arch-_

He woke up, sweating and panting.

It was about midday, from what the clock on his bedside table said, the sun illuminating his bedroom with a warm light. He'd sat up when he'd awakened, one hand clutching the sheets while the other was bunched up in his own sweat soaked t-shirt. The blanket was tangled around his legs and one of his pillows had been thrown to the floor, the other with a little spot of water on it. He groaned and flopped face first into the pillow, trying to calm his breathing as he did. 

What was _wrong_ with him?

For the past two weeks since Frisk had dropped him off, every other time he'd gone to sleep he'd had these dreams about her. They ranged from ones about her just kissing him to ones like the last one, which involved kissing, touching, licking, and biting. And he always woke up feeling disgusted with himself and more than a little turned on. He was disappointed in himself because they'd only made out _one time_. He doubted she'd thought of him at all since then. 

His entire body ached, but not for the reason that he was hurt.

He flipped himself over when he felt his face cool down and stared at his ceiling, spread eagle on the bed. Usually, the dreams came at night, when his brother was home and sleeping in his room right across from Sans's, which was really unfortunate for Sans. The last thing he needed was his little brother knowing he'd been having wet dreams about one of their friends. Papyrus hadn't mentioned anything about hearing him making any noise, which was lucky, but he knew that one day this luck would run out and he'd end up moaning really loudly or something. 

Fuck, he _hated_ this. It was like torture. He knew how to fix the problem, but he didn't want to. He'd feel so dirty if he did, not to mention that Frisk would probably hate him if she ever found out. 

He closed his eyes with an exasperated sigh to try and clear his head. Mistake. His most recent dream came back and he could almost see Frisk looming above him, that smirk back on her face as she stared down at him, he could almost feel her soft, warm hands gliding down his chest. 

His eyes snapped open when he realized that the hands were not, in fact, imaginary, but real. His own, apparently with a mind of his own now, were running over his ribs, trying to simulate her own. He immediately stopped, instead throwing them over his face. He wanted to scream. He felt like some hormonal teenage boy who had just discovered females and sex after waking up from a coma or something. 

"You know what you need, so do it," a voice that sounded suspiciously like Frisk's whispered in the back of his mind. 

_fuck it_ , he finally decided, _guilt be dammed_ , and he sat up , leaning against the headboard with pillows propped up behind him. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at himself, and started out slow, fingering his ribs like she'd done, imagining her hands instead of his, which was kind of hard because his were rougher and colder than hers, being bone, but he managed. His breath stuttered when he touched the underside of his ribs, then went lower. He imagined her leaning over him, her fingers running over his spine. He decided that, yes, he'd much rather having her over top of him than underneath him, whenever that circumstance arose. 

He let out a sharp gasp when his hands reached his pelvis, fingers trailing softly over his hips. He touched his pubic arch, and a jolt of pleasure ran up his spine. His brain decided that he needed more, and all of a sudden he was rubbing at wherever his hands could reach, face turned into the pillow as he let out little sounds. 

He felt his magic building up inside of his bones, like a cool of tension that ran through his entire body. He threw his head back and his spine arched as he touched a sensitive spot on the inside of his pelvis. 

"ah... AH-F- _Frisk!_ " he shouted her name, moaning uncontrollably as he reached his climax, the coil inside snapping. The tension in his bones left and he collapsed onto his bed, panting as he curled up onto his side. 

He closed his eyes for a few moments, relishing in the feeling of _how fucking good_ that felt. 

Then he blushed, realizing what he had done, and squeezed his eyes tighter. He was disgusted with himself. But, at the same time, he was glad he'd done it. He felt less, for lack of better description, horny than before. 

He just hoped to his that no one found out about this. 

***

"Large Corpse activity at the old factory 26 miles **(42 km)** south of here," one soldier reported as he and his fellow raiders stepped out of the large truck that was packed with new supplies.

"Really?" Frisk said mindlessly, looking over a clipboard with a list of names on it. She checked off the names of the four soldiers who'd returned, noting that the fifth one in the group hadn't returned. "I bet it's nothing. Plenty of Corpses everywhere you look."

"That is how far we go for supplies, now?" Ivan asked briskly from her side, arms crossed over his broad chest.

"Yeah," the guy said, starting to open the truck so he and his friends could begin unloading. "Had to, for a while. Ain't they been telling any of you?"

"No, they haven't. Anyways, there's supposed to be one more returning with your group... Bobby Fitzgerald?" Frisk asked, looking up from the clipboard.

"Yeah... Bobby didn't make it. Corpses got him," another woman said with a sad look.

Frisk frowned, sighing. "That's too bad... we'll notify any family of his immediately."

As she and Ivan walked away, done marking the names of people who'd returned off, she looked back over the list. 65 had gone out, 38 had come back. 27 people had died somewhere in today's raids, most from attacks from Corpses. It seemed that, these days, more and more people were being killed by the walking dead, and more and more families were left with one missing member.

"You are making the face again," Ivan told her.

"What?" She asked defensively. "What face? I don't make any face."

"You do, when you are upset about something," he explained as they turned a corner down the street where the police department was located.

"Yeah, I was just kidding. I know. Nolan used to tell me that..." she said, trailing off when she felt the now familiar pang in her chest when she thought about her ex-boyfriend.

"So, what is the matter?" Ivan's deep, Russian accented voice cut through her thoughts.

"Ah, just thinking about how many people we lost. Is it me, or does it seem like there are less and less people every day?" She told him.

"Once they find a cure or a vaccine that might change."

"Yeah," Frisk said, then turned around so she could walk backwards in front of her tall friend to face him. "How is that going, by the way? Has Hunter said anything about it to you? He and the Nerd Herd found anything yet?"

"Hunter has not said anything," Ivan said shortly.

She went quiet for a moment, turning back around to walk beside him. She stared at the pavement for a long time.

"I don't think there'll be a cure, Iv."

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"Well, think about it. It's five years into the apocalypse. Resources are running thin and if any equipment breaks in the lab, there's not exactly a way to replace it..."

Ivan sighed, going quiet for a moment. "I do know this. But, don't forget, we have the monsters here now."

Frisk looked up at him with an eyebrow raised as they neared the police station. "Yeah? So?"

"I lied," Ivan said with a small smile. "Hunter told me that their magic might be key to the cure."

"Well, don't that put me in better spirits," she said, though a grin was etching itself on her face.

"He says to not tell many people, though, so don't go around telling all your friends," he warned.

Frisk snorted. "Hey, my friends are the same ones as your friends, _mi amigo_. So it's just us foreigners in the 'who gets to to know what the fuck is going on' club. Oh, Hunter too."

***

Sans was acting weird. At least, Frisk thought he was.

He'd returned to society a few days before, with crutches, of course, but seemed kind of shaky. Then again, he'd been attacked a few weeks ago, so it would make sense that he'd be a little weary around some humans. The little guy still had bandages all over him to prove it, if anyone asked.

But it seemed that he was only shaky around her, for some reason, because when she'd come up behind him while he was talking to a couple of tall guys that very well could've been his attackers, he'd talked to them in his usual lazy, chill tone, and stood by casually during their discussion. As soon as she'd made her presence known, though, he'd jumped, face flushing blue (Frisk personally thought it was the cutest thing ever when he did that), and looked up at her with his eye lights blown wide while he started stuttering a lot.

"I think the little skelly has a bit of a crush on you," one of the men Sans had been talking to, Gerard, noted as said skeleton hobbled away. Frisk had laughed at that.

But she soon got tired of it, when she realized that he was starting to avoid conversation and eye contact with her as much as he could. So, she decided to see what was up.

"Alright," she said, cornering him the next day. "Spill."

"uh, what do you mean?" He asked, taking a step back from her looming form.

She realized that this wasn't exactly the best time or place to question him, in the middle of day at lunch break in one of the closed off pavilions where they ate everyday, but hey, she was blunt and liked answers, so this was fine by her. No one was in sight, since Undyne and Papyrus had decided to go wrestling outside and the rest of their squad, Ivan included, had gone back home to eat. It was usually just the four of them, but with Sans' avoiding tactics, it just felt like the three of them the past few days.

But this time, she caught him.

"You know what I mean. You're avoiding me," she explained, giving him a blank look.

"no i'm not," he said quickly, eyes downcast.

She stepped forwards, figuring the only way to make him talk would be to use other tactics. "Sans, I'll give you one last chance. What is up?"

"i already told you, nothing," he answered, pulling his hood up over his face.

"Alright. You asked for it."

And then she roughly shoved him against the wall, but not enough to hurt him, crutches clattering to the floor as he let go of them to instead grip her arms with his small hands. His hood had fallen back, revealing his blue face, mouth agape and eye lights shrunk to pinpricks. She leaned down to his ear canal, close enough to hear his now erratic breathing.

"Sans, your brother and one of your friends is literally standing right around the corner. I know firsthand how _loud_ you can be," she proved the sentence by trailing a finger up his spine and over one of his lover ribs, which he let out a small moan at. "...but I don't think you want either of _them_ to know that, do you? So I'll ask again, before I do something I don't think you'll like; why are you avoiding me?"

"hah... d-do it. can't break _ME-_!"

She slapped a hand across his mouth to try and muffle his surprised yell. During the last bit of his sentence her hand slipped into his pants and she'd traced a finger delicately over a small part of his pelvis, which she hadn't expected to work, but was glad did. His knees were shaking now, but his eyes had returned to normal, and he was staring at her in shock, at himself for making that noise or her for doing that to him in public, she couldn't tell.

"Sans, explain why your avoiding me. Now."

"j-jeez, you're being very _sternum_ with me, aren't, ah, aren't y-you..."

Her hand slipped back under his shirt and traced another rib lightly.

She laughed a little. "No jokes. Tell me what's up."

"what? don't find my jokes... h- _humerus_? MMFF-!"

Her other hand went under his shirt, into his chest cavity and traced patterns on the underside of his sternum. He shuddered, then buried his head in her shoulder to muffle any sounds he made.

"why do your hands feel so much better than mine?" He asked softly, and she doubted he'd meant for her to hear it.

She stopped her hands and backed away from him slowly, an amused grin stretching across her face. Sans stared up at her, breathing heavily, a confused look on his face.

"What was that?" She asked him. He no longer looked confused, but panicked and mortified, and he stood frozen in place aside from the heaving of his chest. His expression was what confirmed it.

_No way._

_No fucking way._

_Did he actually...?_

"um, i-i didn't s-say any thing!" He stuttered. "how about a joke, huh? w-what did the skeleton say to the-"

"Sans." she cut him off, stepping closer. "Do you masturbate?"

The look on his face said it all. If his face could turn anymore blue, she knew it would. She laughed.

" _Oh Dios mío_ ," she said. "Is _that_ what this is about?"

"you... you're not mad?" He asked quietly.

"Pfft- why would I be mad?" She asked, picking his crutches up off of the ground and handing them to him. She could hear his brother around the corner and she knew Undyne wouldn't be far behind.

The alarm that signified that their break was over went off in the corner.

"Actually, it's a bit of a confidence booster," she whispered to him, then walked away knowing he was staring after her with a smirk on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it masturbation if he doesn't have a dick? Or a vagina? Ah, well, imma put it in the tags anyways.


	8. Backstories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Sans have a day of chatting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish dictionary:
> 
> pequeño esqueleto- little skeleton

"I was just about to watch a movie. Wanna join me?" Frisk asked as she let Sans into her house a few days later.

He shook the snow from his jacket. "sure. can i pick this time?"

"Yeah, go ahead. I'm gonna make some popcorn," she said, heading off into the kitchen.

Truthfully, he hadn't come here to watch a movie. He'd come for... something else, but he didn't think he'd feel comfortable if he just went up to her and said, "fuck me." He didn't even know how she'd react to that, though he was pretty sure it wouldn't be badly.

Instead, he took off his wet sneakers with the laces untied and hung his hoodie up by the door, heading over to the couch where it sat in front of the coffee table, the fireplace to the right and the big chair to the left. He went to the television and picked up the pile of movie cases beside it, eventually picking one he hadn't seen before.

"Got one?"Frisk asked, coming into the room again with a big silver bowl filled with buttery popcorn.

"yeah. how about step brothers?" He held the case up so she could see.

"Sounds great, let's put it in."

They sat watching the movie for a while, both of them laughing at the parts they thought were most funny. Eventually, his mind started to wander, and so did his eyes. He peered around the room, suddenly noticing that, though the cream coloured walls were covered in paintings and art, there were no photos of any actual people up on the walls, except for a couple in the hallway of Frisk, Noah, Kate, Teegan, Hunter, and Ivan. Friends, but not any family.

"why don't you have any pictures up?"

Her face dropped almost immediately as he asked it, the amused smile from the movie they were watching replaced by a sad frown. He'd never really paid attention to it before, but now that he'd noticed it it seemed so obvious what was missing.

"Hurts too much," she said softly, staring blankly at the screen.

"what does?" He asked carefully.

"Seeing their faces when they're both dead and I know I won't see them again. That's why I took all the photos down."

They both went quiet for a moment. He wondered if asking about who "they" were would upset her further or get her to explain what had happened. He hadn't expected the answer to the question to be what she'd said, about people, her family, probably, being dead. He decided he'd ask, because it would seem insensitive to him if he didn't, now.

"your family?"

Thinking about it now, it was kind of weird to picture Frisk with a family. A mom and a dad, or maybe two dads or two moms, with Frisk, all happily living in this house together. Did she have siblings? For some reason, that was even weirder to picture. He didn't know why he hadn't thought about it before. Everyone had two biological parents. He guessed his mind had always just assumed that they were someplace else, living in another part of the city, and decided not to dwell on why she never brought anything up about it.

"Yeah, my family," she said quietly, the movie long forgotten, though she still stared at the screen.

"...what happened?" He asked, genuinely curious now.

She leaned back in the couch, neck craned so she was staring at the ceiling. "You want my whole life story or just... what happened?"

He thought for a moment. "well, i know next to nothing about you so, i guess it'd be nice to know everything, if i'm not prying..."

"Life story it is, then," she said unenthusiastically. "Well, I grew up a long way from here in a country called Mexico. My mom got pregnant with us when she was, like, seventeen. Apparently, she was a bit of a wild one back then, and also apparently didn't know what safe sex was, so she got knocked up by some dude she was too drunk to remember the name of, and was stuck raising us alone with no job, no house, and no money. I don't know why my grandparents, whoever they were, didn't help, and I probably never will. Anyways, she ended up getting a job at a hotel somewhere in Mexico City, and it was just enough to pay for a house and food for the three of us."

"quick question," he cut in. "where's mexico?"

"Right, right, you probably wouldn't have any concept of geography, would you? Hold on, I'll get a map," she said, then got up and went into another room down the hall, coming back a minute later with a world map in her hands.

She spread the map out on the table and pointed to a coloured area that said "Mexico," with a little dot under her finger that was labelled "Mexico City."

"This is where I was born and raised. And this," she pointed to another area on the map. "...is where we are now."

"where's mt. ebott?" He asked for reference to the scale of the map. In response, she barley nudged her finger the tiniest fraction over. His jaw hung open. "wow. earth is a _big_ planet."

"It is, isn't it? Anyways, we lived like we did for a long while, until we were nine, and then she got sick of it and moved us here for a better life. She met my dad after that and... well, I don't really know if she ever really loved him or just tricked him into falling for her, but they got married and we moved in with him. For a few months after they were married, things were okay, I guess. My dad loved us both and took care of us as if we were his own kids, and we loved him like he was our biological father. And then, when we were ten, my mom disappeared," it seemed hard for her to go on.

"what happened to her?" He encouraged her continue.

She sneered at her lap, hate flashing in her eyes. "Dunno. The bitch didn't leave us any notes or anything. She just abandoned us. I know I shouldn't, because she's my mother, but I hope she got eaten by Corpses."

"wow."

"Yeah. So we spent the next ten years here, with dad. We were afraid that he'd kick us out when mom left or turn into some really mean stepfather, like the stepmother in Cinderella or something like that, but he didn't. He let us stay and he took care of us and we were a family, and we loved each other," she took a deep breath before shakily continuing. "A month or so after we turned twenty, dad went on a business trip somewhere. A couple days later the apocalypse broke out and we never saw or heard from him again. For a while, it was just Jamie and me. Nolan, too, but he doesn't count anymore. And then, a year later the Corpses got Jamie and..."

"he died," Sans finished for her softly.

Frisk nodded sadly and a tear fell from one of her eyes. She wiped it away quickly. "Yeah. That's why I took all the pictures of them both down. I miss them too much."

"i'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay. I got through it."

"so... Jamie was your brother, i guess?"

"Yeah," she said sadly. "We were twins."

They both sat in silence for a minute, the movie, now nearing the end, the only sound between them both.

"What about you?" Frisk suddenly asked. "What was your life like before you met me?"

Sans was surprised by the question, but started to think about it. "i don't really remember much about it, and either does Pap, for some reason. i think when we were both little our parents abandoned us or died or something, so we were alone at a very young age. all i really remember is looking for a place to stay, then finding snowdin and getting a job as a sentry, a hotdog vendor, and a judge and that's about it. then you came along and freed us, and here we are."

"Wow. I never really asked, but how old are you?" She asked.

"uh, twenty three," he answered.

She raised a brow. "Really? So I'm actually older than you?"

"yeah."

"Who's the 'kid' now, huh?" She mocked him. "What about Papyrus?"

"twenty."

"Wow. Lots of surprises today. Anything else to tell me? I know next to nothing about you, either," she said.

He gave her a look. "what else do you wanna know, my favourite colour?"

"Pfft- yeah, sure. Let's just ask each other questions about stupid shit like that. What's your favourite colour?" She said jokingly.

"blue. what about you?"

"Red. What's your favourite food?"

"hey, it's my turn."

"No, it's not. You asked me what my favourite colour is. It's _my_ turn."

"ah, c'mon, that doesn't count."

"Yes, it does."

"no, it doesn't."

"Yes, it does."

"no, it doesn't."

This, and similar childish arguments broke out between them as they got to know each other a little better. Stories were exchanged between the two of them for what felt like a long time, but, in reality, was only a couple of hours. Sans was enjoying himself.

"Wait, so I never asked this before: are you a virgin?"

Up until this moment he was enjoying himself, at least.

"why is that important?" He asked, trying to avoid the question.

"It's not, really. I'm just curious, and my guess is yes, you are."

"you're right, i am," he admitted. "how did you guess?"

"Well, anytime someone even says the word 'sex' around you or even makes a small reference to it your face turns all blue, which I think is adorable, by the way, and no one I've met who isn't a virgin gets that flustered at the mere mention of the topic" she explained to him, and his face, as she'd said it would, turned blue, though not entirely for the reason she said it did. 

" 'm not adorable." He told her with a frown.

She laughed. "Yes you are, _pequeño esqueleto_ , you just don't know it."

"what's that mean?" He asked her, hoping to turn the conversation away from how "adorable" he was.

"What? _Pequeño esqueleto_? In Spanish, my first language, it means 'little skeleton,' " she told him.

"i'm not-"

"You are little, don't argue over that one," she said. "But back to our previous topic, do you have like any sexual experience at all?"

"...do those times with you count?"

"No, Sans, I meant like before me," she went on.

"oh. then, no, i don't," he said, and he couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed because, obviously, Frisk did have a lot of experience.

And Frisk was... tall, and had nice, smooth, dark skin, and she was pretty, really really pretty, he noticed, now that he was looking at her. And pretty wasn't even the right word, beautiful was the right word, and even sexy, at times. And she had experience and knew about romantic relationships and how people worked and was _way_ out of his league, now that he thought about it.

And he was like, the exact opposite. Why had she offered to _distract_ him in the first place?

"Because I wanted a change," she said simply.

His head snapped up and he stared at her. "i didn't say all that out loud, did i?"

"No, just the part about 'why did I offer to distract you in the first place'?" She answered. "It's because I'm tired of humans. They get really boring after awhile, y'know? Predictable. I wanted to try something different, so when you wanted a _distraction_ , I thought, 'Well, I'm bored, anyways'."

"oh," he said.

Suddenly, an orange ball of fur launched itself up into the couch between them from the floor, and Sans jumped back in surprise. A cat sat in front of him, large green eyes staring into his eye sockets. It let out a meow, then walked over and laid down beside Frisk's leg.

"Fritz, its rude to scare people," Frisk said scratching the cat behind one of its ears, which it started purring at.

"Fritz?" He asked, staring at the cat.

"Yeah, short for Snicklefritz. Jamie named him, not me," Frisk explained the name. "Huh. He usually doesn't come out when there are people here. Except Noah, he loves Noah. Then again, I haven't fed him yet, so..."

Frisk got up, the cat following at her heels, and went into the kitchen. He heard what sounded like cat food being put into a dish, and then she came back, brushing her hands off.

"There, now the cat won't bug anyone."

"cool."

They sat in silence on the couch for a few moments, eyes on the tv, which was playing another movie neither had been paying attention to.

"So, hey, I think we're done with this conversation, don't you?" She asked. He agreed. "How about I make good on that _distraction_ , then, if you're up to it, hmm?"

In response, he jumped up and over to her. She laughed as she grabbed him and set him overtop of her so he was straddling her, her hands under either of his arms.

"Eager, aren't we?"

Then she bent down and started kissing his neck while her hands went under his shirt to rake down his ribs. He gasped when he felt her open her mouth and drag her tongue down, going in between the notches between the bones, and he shuddered, letting out a moan.

Her mouth went lower and her hands tugged his shirt up, so he lifted his arms from her shoulders for a quick second and off it went, the piece of fabric flung somewhere onto the couch. She kissed his clavicle before she dipped and licked a stripe up his sternum. He twitched.

"a-ahh... mmmfffff-"

Next she brought her mouth to one of his ribs and licked in between the space there while her hands fondled the lower ribs at the bottom of his rib cage. He bucked his hips a little, and she laughed at his reaction, the vibrations sending tingles of pleasure down his back.

"p-please, lower..." he begged.

She paused momentarily to glance up at him, then shrugged and brought her hands to the waistline of his pants. Slowly, while her mouth still worked its magic on his torso, she pulled his pants down to his knees, and he got up higher to help her. He felt it was a little embarrassing that he was completely bare in front of her, but didn't have time to dwell on it, because soon her hands started gliding over his pelvis.

His knees went weak and she was the only thing holding him up, now, as he moaned again, a low, guttural sound this time, grinding his hips down into her hands. He felt the familiar coil of magic winding up inside of him, waiting to be released. Her finger hit one spot somewhere that got another buck from him, and she focused on that place, though still touching other parts of him, while he gasped and panted.

Then, just as he tensed, about to come, she stopped.

"Uh, Sans? What's up with this?"

He pulled away from her with shaky arms and glanced down to where she was looking, towards his pelvis. He didn't know what she was talking about at first, but then he saw the small blue wisps of magic floating around the front of the bone. They almost looked like little glowing snakes, though, they were very translucent.

Frisk looked curiously towards that area, and he felt self conscious only for a brief moment before she reached out and one of her fingers made contact with it. Immediately, all his joints locked up and he threw his head back, feeling his eye lights disappear while his spine arched towards her, a wave of pleasure so strong he almost blacked out rocking through him, and he came with a scream.

Once he'd come down from his high, bones clacking together while he shook, Frisk brought her hand up in front of her chest and looked at it, and the odd glowing blue substance that coated it.

"Huh. Well, that was... weird."

She reached over to a tissue box that rested on the coffee table and cleaned her hand off, all the while rubbing his back with her other hand and holding him to her chest. She kissed the top of his head and he felt his eye sockets close as he slumped against her. He couldn't even feel embarrassed that she was sort of treating him like a sleepy toddler. 

"You alright?"

"...tired," he managed.

"Hmm. I'll bet. Go to sleep if you're tired, then," she said soothingly.

And that was the last thing he remembered before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmkay so I'm sorry if the cat seems random but I forgot to put him in before. Also, I got four comments and I don't remember the number of kudos on this but it was a few so thanks everyone
> 
> Also any guesses on what the shit was the blue-y magic shit? ;)


	9. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Sans do the, as Hunter would put it, frick-frack, diddly-dack. Also, Sans has like a major crush on Frisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish dictionary:
> 
> Pequeño esqueleto- little skeleton

There was maybe a chance that Sans sorta had a small crush on Frisk.

He realized this one day, about a month after she'd told him what happened to her family, when he collapsed on top of her, panting, face stained blue.

She started rubbing circles on his back while he calmed down, and he couldn't help but think that he liked it, maybe more than when that hand was touching _other_ parts of him like it had a few moments ago. His eye sockets closed in bliss while she held him close to herself, his ear canal pressed against her chest so he could hear the rhythmic _thump thump thump_ -ing of her heartbeat, which was a fascinating thing in itself. She always did this afterwards, but he didn't mind too much. He wasn't usually a cuddler, but in these moments afterwards he always felt... safe. And warm. And happy.

"I'm starving. Want something to eat?" She asked after a few moments.

"sure," he replied.

"... Sans?" She mumbled by his skull.

"yeah?" He asked.

"You know you have to get off me if I'm going to get food, right?"

Begrudgingly, he climbed off of her and stood up, grabbing his clothes off of the floor. As she left the room, he put them back on and then plopped back down on the couch to watch whatever was on tv while he waited for her to come back, hearing a couple of pots and pans clanking from the kitchen.

And then she started to sing. He'd discovered that she loved music a while back, and even played the piano and the guitar. He also discovered that she had a lovely singing voice, and used it frequently. Today it was a song that was in what he'd come to recognize as Spanish, from the numerous times he'd heard her singing in the language. He didn't understand the words, but it had a nice melody to it and her voice carried it easily to where he sat. His eyes drifted closed and he relaxed into the couch.

She returned a few minutes later with two plates, both with grilled cheese sandwiches on top of them. After going back to the kitchen to get herself a glass of milk and a bottle of ketchup, she settled back on the couch next to him and began eating her meal, the song coming to an end.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, the sound of one of Mettaton's movies, the robot having found a place in the entertainment business on the surface, after all, on the tv between them. Frisk finished first, then brushed her hands off and placed her plate onto the coffee table.

"Well, I got nothing to do today, how about you?"

"nope," he replied, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Cool. Then what say we turn the sparkly robot movie off and watch something half decent for the rest of the day?" She said, then stood up and shuffled through the various DVDs that were on the table.

"you don't like Mettaton either?" Sans asked.

"Nah. Too... overdramatic for me, I think. Not for Teegan, though, apparently..." she trailed off.

He looked up at the tv just in time to see Teegan waltz onto the screen, an enthusiastic smile on her usually almost expressionless face. She batted her eyes up at the pink and black robot, who was staring right back with a smug smile, his arm going around her waist as they preformed whatever roles they were assigned, or, more likely, assigned themselves to. Though it was acting, there was almost something a little too intimate passing between the two.

"are they...?" He asked curiously.

"A couple?" Frisk finished for him. "Nah. Teegan doesn't really do the dating thing unless she gets fucked at the end of one. I think they're just friends with benefits."

He blushed as he thought about that. "but how does that work? i mean, he's a robot...?"

She snorted, finally picking a movie and popping it in the player. The screen went black for a moment. "Your guess is as good as mine. When she told me about it, I didn't ask, so I always assumed that he always planned to come up here and do the do with a human at some point, so he asked Alph to make a dick or something for the body she created from him."

He was silent for a moment, then barked out a laugh as he imagined Alphys uncomfortably sitting in the lab back Underground all those months ago, essentially designing a dildo while Mettaton stood behind her and critiqued her work. Frisk must've picked up where his thoughts were going because she chuckled a bit too.

"c-can you imagine her face if he asked her that?" He said in between laughs.

"Oh, yeah. I wonder how that went over with her. 'Alphys, dear, do me a favour and make it a dick. Oh, and make it sparkly'." She did her best impression of Mettaton.

"do you think she had to do a lot of 'research' on that?" He asked with a grin while she sat back down and the beginning of the movie began to play.

"I doubt it, with all that hentai shit I saw laying around under all those papers on her desk."

He snorted. "hard to believe she had the _balls_ to do that."

Her shoulders hunched over and she stifled a laugh, smiling. He kept it up.

"d'you think it was a _hard_ task?"

She snorted.

"maybe she had to _dick around_ with the design for a while-"

She burst out laughing and he grinned. It was the prettiest sound he'd ever heard, besides her singing. But when she turned her smile towards him and they locked eyes, he felt his breath catch in his throat and his soul flutter a bit.

"Oh my god, that's the best," she said, then looked at him and frowned at the wide eyes stare he was giving her. "You alright there, _pequeño esqueleto_?"

"uh, y-yeah," he breathed.

She shrugged, then went back to watching the movie.

He tried to keep up with what was playing. Honestly, he did. But he kept glancing over at Frisk, who was just a few feet away from him, her legs crossed with an arm over the back of the couch, a content smile on her face. He didn't think she noticed, so he openly stared at her, trying to decipher what he'd felt when she sent that look over to him a few minutes ago, her smile like he was the greatest thing in the world for a moment. He wished she'd smile like that agin at him. And after a while he started to feel a little cold, and his gaze went to the hand that was resting on her lap, which he knew would be soft and warm if she touched him. And he wanted her to touch him, and not even in like a sexual way or anything, but maybe her arm over his shoulder would have been nice.

He didn't tell her this, of course, or ask for it because he knew that that wasn't what she wanted. She'd even told him straight up that she didn't want any kind of romantic relationship with him, or anyone, for that matter, a while ago.

So he accepted that maybe it was a bit more that a simple crush he had on her, then pushed his feelings away and watched the rest of the movie.

***

And then it happened.

He was sitting on her lap one day(he can't remember the reason why, but he doesn't care either way) in the big leather chair beside the couch. Mettaton and Teegan were on the television, the two having paired up to do the news and weather reports every day, though he was paying more attention to the hand drawing patterns on his kneecap than anything. When her hand went higher, tracing along the inside of his femur, pushing past the fabric of his pants and gliding along the very bottom of the bone of his inferior pubic ramus, his breath caught in his throat and he closed his eyes.

And then his pants felt tighter, for some reason. Frisk's hand stopped.

"Hmm... what's this?" She said, voice a low murmur by his ear, though he could hear amusement in her voice.

His eyes opened and he jumped a little when he saw the tent in his pants, and the blue glow that emanated from his crotch area. "uhmm..."

She laughed, then swiftly pulled his shorts down, and the dick his magic had created popped up. It was blue in colour, and glowing, attached to the front of his pelvis, and was short, but thick, complete with testicles, already dripping with pre-cum.

He frowned at it, then looked over his shoulder at Frisk, who was staring curiously down on him.

"what..."

"It's called a penis, Sans," she explained to him with a smirk.

He blushed. Of course he knew what it was, he'd seen pictures of various naked males in human porn he'd come across once or twice in the dump. He wasn't going to ask her what it was, but what she thought of it.

"You know, I've seen _much_ bigger and better in my lifetime, but it kinda suits you," she answered his question, then kissed the underside of his jaw.

When one of her fingers slid over the head, he shuddered, pushing his hips forwards as a message to her. With that, she gripped his cock in her hand and started to pump him at a slow pace. His legs jerked and his mouth fell open, a trail of drool sliding down his cheek.

"h- _hhholy_ shhhhh- AH!"

She chucked against his back, head bending down to suck on his neck. Her hand pumped faster, and another bead of pre-cum left his dick, sliding down her hand. He bucked his hips in time with her pumping, fists gripping the arms of the chair. His leg kicked, almost like a dog, when she slammed her hand down, hard, the rest of his body shaking with it.

He couldn't keep his moans down, the little, high pitched sounds he was making coming out of his mouth unstoppable as wave after wave of pleasure rocked him in her lap.

"Come, Sans," she whispered in that low, seductive tone to him.

And that was what did it. With one last jerk of her her hand, he hit his orgasm, toes curling, back arching, mouth opening in a silent scream as a long spurt of ejaculate shot from the tip of his cock. Luckily, Frisk had seen it coming (more like seen _him_ coming. Heh.) and had grabbed a Kleenex to catch whatever came out of him with.

He leaned against her and she rubbed his leg again, kissing the side of his face. They both watched as the dick disappeared, seeming to fade away into nonexistence so it was just his bare pelvis left.

"Well, that was interesting," she said, pulling his pants back on him.

"y-yeah," he breathed out.

***

Frisk knew this conversation was coming.

Ever since Sans's magic had formed the magical ecto-dick or whatever the week before, he'd been fidgety and nervous every time he came over. So, it was no surprise that he sat on the couch and more or less got straight to the subject.

"so... Frisk," he said, face going blue.

"Yeah?" She asked as she plopped into the big chair next to the couch and put her feet up on the coffee table, one hand cupping her cheek as she looked at him.

"um... i, ah, i wanted to talk you you about... uh..."

"The fact that you have a dick and I have a vagina and one is usually supposed to go into the other?" She took a guess, an eyebrow raised.

"well, that's one way to put it. but, yeah," he said.

She waited for him to continue, but he didn't, and instead stared at the floor while he balled his fists in his hoodie.

"What're you asking me?" She pushed him to continue.

His head snapped up for a moment. "well, i was just wondering if now that i have the new... appendage, if you were going to make me, i dunno, r-reciprocate?"

"Ah, yes, you monsters are quite sensitive on the topic of sex without someone you love, aren't you?" She commented.

He frowned, raising an eyebrow(bonebrow?). "who told you that?"

"Alphys, right after I asked her if she's fucked Undyne yet," she told him, a smirk forming on her lips. "Explained to me that monsters usually find someone they love before they get any action."

He didn't say anything, only shuffling his feet anxiously. As fun as it was to watch him squirm, in more than this one situation, she knew she had to put him at ease. She sighed.

"Sans?" She said, drawing his attention to her. "I would never make you do anything you weren't comfortable doing or weren't ready for. You know that, right?"

She could see his shoulders visibly relax. He smiled a bit. "okay. i know. but i know that you also like... sex and you have... a lot of it?"

She snorted. "Well, yeah, obviously I do. But I usually just find some poor sap out of Chip n' Dales to do, if I really feel up to it. To be honest, it never even crossed my mind that you would _want_ to 'reciprocate,' but, like I said, I'd never make you do that unless you were comfortable with it."

He saw him glance up at her, his eyes travelling over her body. She wore shorts and a tank top because she'd felt a little too hot that Thursday night, so he must have had one hell of a view. The lights of his eyes followed up along her lean legs, over her hips and toned stomach, stopping briefly at her breasts before he made actual eye contact with her. His eye sockets widened and he blushed when he met her face, a knowing smile on her lips.

"that's the problem," she thought she heard him mutter as he quickly turned away.

"You know, you have a bad habit of talking out loud and thinking people can't hear you. What's the problem?"

He looked shocked for a quick second before his cheeks darkened further. "i said, that that's the problem. i-i _do_ want to..."

"Ah, I see."

They both sat in silence for a minute. She sat up more while he seemed to curl into himself, almost embarrassed to have admitted this.

"Well, I feel like this is more emotional for you than it is for me," she said off the top of her head.

He gave her a look. "what do you mean?"

"Well, in human society, a lot of religions teach that you shouldn't have sex until marriage or whatever, and it kind of seems that way in monster society too, though you monsters seem a little more strict about it. I never took you as the type to really care about anything like that, or what people would think of you, but I can be wrong sometimes. Being surrounded by people that think that way would probably influence you."

"yeah," he said quietly.

"I understand that your conflicted if you want to have sex with me but don't love me. That's absolutely normal. But it's your decision to figure out," she concluded.

He sat and thought for a few moments, staring at his feet. Finally, he sighed, and looked up at her. 

"...can we?" He asked quietly. 

She shrugged. "Sure."

For a few seconds, neither moved. 

"Oh, you mean like, _now_."

He nodded, cheeks turning blue. "yeah... if that's okay?"

She stood up, then held out a hand. "Alright. Come on, then."

He took it, his boney hand, so small in hers, and she led him down the hall to her bedroom. His hand started to feel clammy halfway there, so she turned around and looked at him. Yes, his face was always white, but did he look paler than normal? Sweat dotted his skull, something she still found unbelievable, and the lights in his eyes had shrunk to pinpricks. She stopped. 

"You alright there _pequeño esqueleto_?" She asked softly. 

He nodded. "yeah, yeah, i'm fine."

"Well, obviously you're not. We don't have to do this if you don't want to," she said. 

He looked down. "no. i want to, i just don't want anyone to think of me like..."

"What? Like a whore or something like that?" She snorted. "Trust me, I got past all those names _long_ ago. When you're my age, you realize that what people think of you doesn't really matter."

He raised a brow, but smiled nontheless, and seemed to relax a bit. "'your age'? you're like two years older than me."

She shook her head with a smile. "Three. My birthday was a month ago."

"why didn't you tell us?" He asked. She led him into her bedroom. 

She shrugged. "I don't really like celebrating it."

"oh."

She closed the door behind him. He looked at her. 

"oh."

"What?"

"... oh."

"That all you can say?"

"we're alone."

She gave him a look. "We were always alone."

He shuffled nervously. "yeah, but now we're _alone_ alone, and the door's shut. there's a difference."

She shrugged, then started walking towards him, but he backed up. She opened her mouth to ask if he was still sure about this, because he seemed to be trying to get away from her, but when she saw the look on his face she stopped. His cheeks had flushed a bit, his eyelids had lowered, and his eye lights looked a little fuzzy. 

There were three things that became clear to her in that second. 

One, Sans seemed to actually _like_ the idea of being backed onto the bed and letting her have her way with him. 

Two, she was going to have _so_ much fun with this. 

And three, this little fucker had a _very_ dirty mind. 

She let out a low chuckle at that last thought because, even though he was a pretty smart adult, he was still quite innocent in matters like these. She'd never met someone who didn't have at least a small concept of how to have sex, and she didn't mean the classroom version teachers and parents give you when you're ten, but how to kiss and touch and make your partner have as good of a time as you were. She doubted he'd ever even watched porn. 

"what?" He asked, looking self conscious. He straightened up and his eyes went back to normal. 

"Nothing," she said, then walked towards him at a slower pace and began to circle. He stayed where he was this time, but his eyes followed her around himself. "Just thinking."

"about what?" He asked wearily. 

She lazily reached one hand out and ran a finger down his spine. He let out a small breath in surprise, his jaw opening a crack. 

"Say, Sans," she purred, using the tone she knew he liked. He closed his eyes as her finger traced over his shoulder blades. "What would you do if I slammed you against the wall and had my way with you, wether you wanted me to or not, huh?"

She felt him stiffen and his sockets squeezed tighter. His breathing picked up, whistling through his nasal cavity. 

"Or how about," she continued. "If I tied you to the bed and fucked you until you couldn't even move your legs?"

His face turned a much darker shade of blue and he started to sweat more. She went up behind him and barley brushed the top of his hip bones with her hands while she leaned down to whisper directly into his ear canal. 

"Think about it. You, me, no clothes, but you'd give all the control to me and completely submit."

He let out a moan, quiet, but long and low and amplified by the silence of the room, and she felt him shudder. She looked down and smirked when she saw the glowing blue bulge in his shorts, though it was small. She giggled, then kissed the back of his neck. He was just too easy to get going. 

"You're fun," she said softly. 

"F-Frisk," he opened his eyes, but there were no little lights in them. 

"What?" She smiled innocently. "I know that's a turn on for you, don't lie. I just wanna know why."

If possible, he blushed harder, shuffling his feet. "i dunno, i just-" he took a deep breath then tilted his head back and stared up at the ceiling. "i like not being in control for once."

She smirked. "Since when were _you_ the one in control?"

With that, she took him by the shoulders and shoved him backwards into the bed. He gasped in surprise as he landed, staring up at her with wide eye sockets. She loomed over him, staring back at him. 

"Are you still sure you want to do this?"

"y-yeah," He nodded again, then looked down at himself, particularly his crotch area, then back up at her. "that any indication for you?"

She laughed, then climbed overtop of him so he was forced to lay back. She began kissing him, one hand stroking down his ribs overtop of his shirt. The other she gently slipped around his back. She pulled him up and pushed his hoodie off of his shoulders, then set it aside on the bed. Next came his shirt, though she was slow so she could make sure that he was sure about this. All the while, her mouth barley left his and his hands clawed at the back of her neck. She only leaned back for a quick minute to take her shirt off. She watched his eyes widen and his cheeks turn blue as they roamed her chest and the lacy blue bra she wore, and she chuckled. God, he was so cute.

"These are boobs, Sans," she teased. "Say it with me now: _booo_ -"

"i know," he grumbled. 

She leaned back down and took one of his little hands, drawing it up her side. He seemed to get the idea, and he gave her a few squeezes, then eventually found his way to the clasp of her bra at her back. 

"can i...?" He breathed out when they parted for air. His eye lights were wide in his sockets.

She nodded, her voice breathy. "Sure, if you still want to do this."

"i do."

She began kissing his neck, licking her way down. She felt the clasp come undone and she threw the garment off of the bed. His hands found her breasts again and began kneading them, thumbs flicking over her nipples. She growled as he did this, then it his clavicle. He gasped, spine arching a bit, but continued, his hands running over her sides. 

Human skeletons were a lot different than the type of skeleton Sans was, she thought. First off, they were dead and it was frowned upon in society if one tried to have sex with one. Second was the shape of the skull. Sans' head was shaped more like a human face would appear when smiling, aside from the no skin, eyeless eye sockets and noseless nasal cavity. Finally, his bones seemed a lot more malleable than human bones in a few spots, almost like how soft skin was, especially the skull and a few other places, the underside of his floating ribs, a couple areas on the inside of his pelvis and a few spots on his clavicle, to name some. Coincidentally, those were the spots she knew he was most sensitive.

Her own hands glided down to his sides, fingers tracing patterns down the ridges of his spine. She grabbed the waistline of his pants and pulled them down to his knees, enjoying the sound of the long shaky breath he took as she did this. His erection sprung to full attention, and she gave him a few teasing strokes. 

Another thing that human skeletons didn't have: glowing blue magic cocks. 

"You're still sure?" She asked. 

"y-yes," he said. 

She took her shorts off next, climbing off of him for a quick second. That left her in just her panties, which were pretty wet at this point. She stared down at him for a quick second, admiring her work. His breaths stuttered, his face and even the top of his shoulders flushed a deep blue, eye lights blown wide. She wasn't sure if skeletons could get hickeys, but a dark, bruise like spot on his clavicle where she'd been biting and sucking at was forming. 

"Well, if you're sure, then..." she took her underwear off. Now they were both naked and he seemed more nervous than before, fidgeting with the sheets. Sweat dotted his skull. But, he said he was sure so she climbed over top of him and guided him to her entrance. 

"Fr-Frisk, wait-" he stopped her before she could mount him. 

She sighed and began to lift herself away. "See? I knew you weren't sure-"

"no, no, i-i am, i just-" he sighed, looking away from her. "what if i'm not... g-good enough?"

She leaned down and kissed him, which seemed to surprise him. She brought one of her hands up to cup his cheek, her voice softening. "Hey, don't worry about it. We'll figure it out."

With that, he nodded, and she slid herself down on top of him, easy because of all the natural lube the both of them were creating. She groaned and he let out a noise halfway between a whimper and a moan. Slowly, she began to move up and down, sliding off and onto him. She rested one hand beside his head and the other grabbed at his ribs, her jaw gritted and breaths hissing out between clenched teeth. She started moving faster and Sans thrusted his hips up to match her pace as she did this, little hands grabbing at her hips. She was sure she'd have bruises there later, but it only spurred her on as wave after wave of pleasure rocked them both. 

"Frisk!" Sans screamed beneath her, spine arching off the bed. 

"H-hold on," she said. 

She felt him tense, but before she could slow down, he threw his head back, screamed her name again and came, shooting his load inside of her. She briefly thanked fuck that he couldn't get her pregnant. She began to move off of him as fluid ran down her legs, a little disappointed, thinking he was spent, but he stopped her. 

"n-no, k-k-keep going," he stuttered, panting heavily. 

"Y-you sure, _pequeño esqueleto_?" She asked. 

He nodded, and she didn't need any more encouragement. It took a minute to get him hard again, but she continued, and every now and then a lewed slapping sound would occur. She reached down with one hand to circle her clit, hoping to get herself there faster, and a few moments later she felt her inner walls squeeze around him and she arched her back, and he screamed again as she felt him climax with her. 

When she finished, she slid off of him and laid down beside him. Sans had his eyes closed, tears leaking out at the corners, and he was shaking so hard Frisk was afraid that he'd fall apart, or that maybe it was too much for him. 

But he opened his eyes and smiled at her a second later, then cuddled up to her side, and, for a second, she could've sworn that his eye lights were shaped like hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mettaton voice* _OHHHHH YESSSS~_


	10. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry I don't know how to describe this one so here's what I got: shit happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish dictionary:
> 
> Día de los Muertos- day of the dead

"knock knock," he said as he rapped on the door.

He heard Frisk sigh from the other side of the door. "Who's there?"

"nobel."

"Nobel who?"

"no bell, that's why i knocked."

She laughed, and he grinned.

"knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"europe."

"Europe who?"

"europe'ning the door too slow, come on. knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"ice cream."

"Ice cream who?"

"ice cream if you don't let me in. knock knock."

"Sans, oh my god. Who's there?"

"lion."

"Lion who?"

"lion on your doorstep, open up! knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"apple."

"Apple who?"

"apple your hair if you don't open the door. knock knock."

"Does it ever stop? Who the fuck is there?"

"eggs."

"Eggs who?"

"eggstremley cold waiting for you to open the door."

"Knock knock."

"uh, who's there?"

"Police."

"police who?"

"Police stop telling these awful jokes," she said as the door opened. She stared down at him with an amused smile.

"can i come in now?" He asked.

He barley had to ask before she grabbed his wrist and tugged him inside.

***

"you have a tattoo?" He asked, staring at her naked back.

She stopped picking her discarded t-shirt up off of the floor and turned to look at him over her shoulder. "Uh, yeah, three."

"what does that one say?" He said, pointing at her left shoulder where a fancy script said something he couldn't read.

" _Death is Not the End_ ," she explained, reaching over her shoulder and brushing her fingers over it.

"why'd you get that?"

"Because it's true. When our ancestors died, their descendants and their descendants, and us, we all live on," she said. "Also, it means something more personal to me. My brother died, but it wasn't the end for me. It felt like it, but it wasn't."

"you have anymore?" He asked, looking at her back. He couldn't find anymore there, just a lot of old scars. 

"I got one on my hip," she said, standing up. He tried not to stare at her breasts or any other exposed body part. The one on her hip was in the shape of Mexico, with the name of the country placed overtop of it and a little star indicating the spot where Mexico City was. "This one is to remind me of my home."

"what's the third one?" He asked.

She pointed to the top of her left breast, where he could see a small red heart in the middle of a few golden flowers, about the size of a bottle cap. "This one's to remind me of the Underground."

He thought they all suited her perfectly.

***

"What's your biggest fear?" She asked him one day while they were patrolling the wall.

He looked up at her. "why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

He thought about it for a moment. "losing Papyrus. that, and heights. that's why i'm not tall."

She chuckled. "That's a good one. What about your friends, though?"

"losing the people i care about," he rephrased the sentence. "what about you?"

She didn't answer for a while, gazing out at the forest beyond the wall instead. "A couple of things. Abandonment, mostly."

He thought back to the story she'd told him about how her mother had abandoned her and her brother when they were young, and got the feeling that he knew where that fear originated from.

"Are you afraid of death?"

She was staring down at him now. He met her gaze curiously and answered as truthfully as possible, feeling that he could be completely honest with her.

"no. i don't think i'd be afraid to die. i would be afraid of leaving other people behind or being the one left behind if everyone else died. but i'm not afraid to die if those circumstances don't apply. how about you?"

She sighed, then pursed her lips. "I am afraid to die. Some religions teach that there's a better place after life and that we'll see everyone who's already gone there again one day, but what if there's not? What if there's just a big empty void of nothingness after death that no one can change, no matter what they do?"

They both stood in silence for a while. A cool breeze blew past.

"then we better make the most of this life," he finally said.

She smiled. "I like the sound of that."

***

"what was Mexico like?"

She flipped a pancake, turning the heat on the stove down once she did, and then put the spatula down. "Why do you ask?"

"just curious."

She turned around and leaned against the countertop, pursing her lips as he noticed she did when thinking. "Well, it was busy all the time, in the part we lived in. There were a lot of wild dogs. Some people sold a lot of weird shit that you couldn't trust at the side of the street. It was dusty, it was hot, and there was nothing that was really new. A lot of people were really poor."

"so it wasn't that great of a place?"

"Oh, hell no. I loved it there. Our apartment was on a street just outside of the city, and there were so many great people that lived there, and there was just this energy about the place that made it so lively and great, especially on The Day of the Dead," she went on, stacking the now cooked pancakes on a plate.

"whats the day of the dead?" He asked as she put a plate in front of him. He scooped some butter onto the stack and poured some maple syrup on top.

" _Día de los Muertos_. It was a day where we celebrated our ancestors. People used to dress up as skeletons to honour them. It was such a fun party, kind of like Mardi Gras, but Mexican style," she explained. "I have some pictures in my room, if you want to see them."

"sure," he said, and she hurried off.

When she came back, she handed him pictures of people dancing in the streets, dressed in colourful clothes and wearing makeup that supposed sort of looked like skeletons, but were far more decorative.

"You would've fit right in there," she said.

He chuckled a bit, then pointed to a picture of a man and a woman in costume. "so, am i like the living embodiment of death, or...?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Well, you and Pap and the Corpses, but most don't have all their flesh rotted away to look like either of you."

"oh."

She must've noticed that he'd gone quiet. He was pretty sure that his expression was neutral, but she seemed to know what he was thinking, anyways.

"Don't worry, I'm not disgusted with you or afraid of you, or whatever you think. I think of you as a regular person, Sans, no matter what you look like. You're no where near the same level as a corpse because you're a living being. I don't mind what you look like."

"how do you do that?" He asked, making eye contact with her.

"Do what?"

"read my thoughts?"

She held his gaze. "You're good at hiding your emotions, I give you that. Your face is always stays the same expression when you're sad or angry or disappointed or worried or anything, but your eyes give it away."

"so are you a professional eye reader?" He asked so she'd stop _looking at him like that._

She smiled. "You just have to know what you're looking for."

***

"What did you want to be when you grew up?"

"uh... i never really wanted to be anything."

She gave him a look, one eyebrow raised. "Oh, come on. Everyone wanted to be _something_ when they were a kid. Was it a realistic job or an unrealistic one you wanted?"

"unrealistic?" He asked.

"Yeah. You know how some kids have like really cool lives and jobs planned out for themselves that make total sense, and then you have other kids that are like..." her voice switched to a falsetto. " 'I wanna be a dinosaur!' Were you the dinosaur kid? Is that why you don't wanna tell me?"

"no, no," he said with a laugh. "i didn't want to be a dinosaur or anything stupid like that. i... i wanted to work in the lab."

"Really? You like science?"

He nodded. "yeah. especially astronomy."

She smirked. "Nerd."

"am not," he said, giving her a playful glare. "what did you want to be, then? were you the dinosaur kid?"

"No, I wanted to be a music teacher."

That sounded like something she would do. "why aren't you?"

"A music teacher? Well... after my family... I just lost my motivation for it, I guess," she said, then went quiet for a moment. "It's probably better that I'm protecting the city, anyways. I get to save lives, which is the next best thing."

"but you aren't happy," he noted.

She sighed. "No, I am happy. Just not as happy as I think I would be doing what I love. What about you? Why aren't you a scientist?"

"two reasons: one, none of the schools in the underground really had great science courses or anything, and it wasn't really worth trying if you didn't have the money to pay for better schooling. second, it's too much effort, and i prefer it as a hobby."

"Maybe when the apocalypse is over, we can both try those dreams again, huh?" She asked, giving him a sideways glance.

He smiled. "sounds cool."

***

It was after these conversations and more that Sans began to realize that his feelings for Frisk had grown greatly in the last while. But he didn't know what to do about them. He wasn't good with relationships, or intimacy, or sharing his feelings with anyone.

And he was scared.

Another fear he hadn't told Frisk about was the one that, if he was honest with her, she'd reject him. And the thought of her rejecting him was so terrifying that the fact that it made his breathing pick up and tears prick his eyes was even more scary to him. How could one person make him feel like the world would end if she turned him down?

But there were times when he looked at Frisk when she was smiling down at him, that same pretty smile that he liked, that he thought, maybe if he _did_ just come out and say that he wanted more with her, it would be okay. Maybe she liked him back. Maybe they could be an actual couple, not just friends with benefits.

But he didn't want to ruin what they had now. He was too scared. So he didn't say anything to her.

And it may have been the worst and best mistake he'd ever made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is about where I left the story before I took it down the first time so sorry. 
> 
> And forgive me if my description of Mexico is not spot on but most of what I know of it comes from Beverly Hills Chihuahua and The Book of Life movie
> 
> Oh and sorry this ones so short btw


	11. The Raid of Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh

"So, you're the one Frisk's been fucking, huh?"

Sans nearly choked on his drink as the voice came up behind him, somehow clear over the blaring music. 

A year had officially passed since the monsters had escaped from under Mt. Ebott, and monsters and humans alike were celebrating across the city. The people still bitter from the two months where there was less food didn't join in, of course, but most of the city had moved on and accepted it. 

True to what the voice behind him had said, he and Frisk had been doing the "frick-frack, diddly-dack" for the couple months that arrived before this day. 

As soon as he stopped coughing, Sans turned in his seat to look at the person who had brought on this reaction in the first place. Tall. Muscular. He had tanned skin and thick, brown hair, dark blue eyes and a smirk that screamed, "I'm an asshole," to Sans. 

Frisk's ex. 

Nolan. 

_well, fuck._

"how did you know that?" He asked carefully. 

Nolan shrugged, then took a seat beside him. "Kinda easy to guess when you keep glancing over at her like that."

"oh," he said, then looked over to Frisk. She was standing in a group of monsters and humans, chatting about something he couldn't hear over the music. She smiled and laughed at something someone said, then tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. With the dress she was wearing, she looked very pretty, and he suddenly wished he wore something nicer than his usual t-shirt-hoodie-basketball shorts combo. "...so, why're you talking to me?"

Nolan looked at him funny as the bartender, Liz, he remembered her name was, gave him his drink. "What? Can't a guy talk to another guy who's dating his ex?"

"we're not dating," He said automatically. 

"Really?" Nolan asked, an eyebrow raised. "So, does that mean I still have a chance?"

It was Sans's turn to give a funny look. "what?"

"You and Frisk, you're not dating. That means I still have a chance with her," he clarified.

"i thought you broke up with her...?" he questioned. 

Nolan sighed and his shoulders slumped, the "I'm an asshole" smirk disappearing. "No. She ended it with me."

"but you're the one who was cheating on her? why do you want to get back together with her?"

"Look, I'll tell you what happened," Nolan said, seeming to deflate. "I was out celebrating a friends birthday one night and Frisk was away for a week going to another city to check up on how things were going over there. Long story short, I got drunk and ended up going home with some chick named Marcy that looked a lot like Frisk. In the morning, she told me that if we didn't continue it, then she'd tell Frisk about what happened. Now that I look back on it, if I just walked away from her and was honest with Frisk about my mistake, I think maybe she would've forgiven me. But because I was a coward and so afraid that that wouldn't happen, I let Marcy blackmail me and I ruined the relationship with the woman I love."

Sans sat in silence for a while. "wow."

"I still think I love her, you know," Nolan said quietly, though his voice still carried over the music. 

People shouted as a popular song came on, and more started to join the already large group to dance. He'd lost sight of Frisk, but he could see other faces he knew in the crowd. 

"Guess I'll see you around," Nolan said, then got up. Sans watched him make a beeline for someone in the crowd, and a moment later he saw Frisk. 

He turned around and stared at the counter. Some weird feeling started to build in his chest as he anxiously tapped is foot on the side of the chair. Frisk wouldn't get back together with him after more than a year, would she? He thought back to Nolan's story. Now that he'd talked to him, the guy didn't seem too bad. He seemed like he genuinely meant everything he said, but he could still be lying. 

His thoughts were interrupted when another person, smaller than Nolan and yellow, resembling either a dinosaur or a lizard, appeared by his side, though it was just as unexpected. 

"You and Frisk are doing _what_?" Alphys asked, a devious grin on her face. 

"what?" He asked, and he could feel his face turning blue. 

Undyne appeared behind her, smiling much the same. "We heard some of what he said. Now spill, punk."

"Are you two a couple? Have you gone on any dates? Have you kissed yet? Oh, this is just like in MewMew Kissy Cutie 3 when MewMew gets a new boyfriend, and they end up falling inloveanditsmyalltimefavouritemovieand-"

"Alph, I think you're scaring him," Undyne cut her off. 

"S-sorry. Really, though, what's up with you two?"

Sans groaned and dropped his head into his arms, blocking his burning face from their view. He was _not_ about to explain his sex life to these two. 

Already, they were chatting about what a cute couple he and Frisk would be, how they were happy for him, how being in a relationship would be awesome. They described their life together: they could adopt kids and move in together, after they had the traditional human wedding, of course. What would Frisk's dress look like? White and form fitting, of course, maybe with lace or pearls or ribbons, but that didn't matter. She'd look beautiful anyways. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. 

"we aren't dating!" He burst out. Then immediately regretted saying it so loud, because a couple of people turned to look at him. He turned and searched for Frisk in the crowd, sighing in relief when he saw that she hadn't heard his outburst. She was smiling again, that same pretty smile that made his soul flutter. 

"But you at least _like_ her, right?" Undyne commented. 

"how'd you guess?" He asked rhetorically, still watching Frisk. 

"Well," Alphys said, not picking up the "rhetorical" part of the way he asked. "The little lights in your eyes turned to hearts just now when you looked at her."

He froze, then slowly turned to look at the scientist. "...they did _what_?"

"They turned to the shape of hearts when you looked at her."

***

He saw what they meant that night when he woke up from a dream. It wasn't the usual type with Frisk, but this time it involved the two of them sitting under a tree in a meadow somewhere, talking about something he couldn't actually remember. He did remember her smile, and how nice he'd felt when she leaned down and kissed him. 

When his eye sockets opened, he'd felt a tight feeling in his chest that he couldn't decipher, but he also felt... content. Happy, even, when he woke up from it. 

Confused by his consciousness for the dream, he got up and teleported into the bathroom in the darkness. He turned the light on, then grabbed a towel and wet his face with cold water, not even looking at his reflection. When he wiped his face off, he finally got a look at himself in the mirror. Cheeks lightly flushed, a dopey smile, and...

Hearts. His eyes were hearts. 

The look he had on was almost immediately replaced by one of almost panic as he dropped the towel and leaned forwards to get a better look. He blinked, rubbed his eyes, blinked again, willed them to go back to their normal shape, but to no avail. It seemed his eye lights had taken on this shape involuntarily, and there was nothing he could do about it. 

Forgetting that he had magic, he left the bathroom after one last look in the mirror, then stumbled through the living room and down the hall into his bedroom. As he laid back down, curling up onto his side, he got the sense that maybe he was falling for Frisk. 

Or maybe he already had. 

He didn't sleep anymore that night. 

***

"Hey, you okay? You look tired..." Frisk observed as she walked up beside him. 

He rubbed his eyes a bit, then turned to look at her. She was looking down at him with a concerned look on her face, head tilted to the side as she waited for him to answer. 

"yeah," he replied. " 'm fine."

"You don't have to go, you know," she said. "I mean, we do think it would be good to have a few monsters join the raids, but it's not necessary. We could get someone else to go..."

"what? worried i won't come back?" He joked. 

She looked at him seriously. "Yes. I am. Some people don't, you know."

He felt his soul squeeze. Well, she did care a little about him, at least. 

"nice to know you care," he said. 

"We're friends, Sans. Of course I care."

_Friends_. Why did that word send a little pang through his chest?

"All right," a tall woman with dark skin and hair that was cropped short shouted, ending their conversation. "New raiders, please come stand over here to the right of the big black truck behind me."

"Well, see 'ya," Frisk said, giving him a quick smile before she walked away from him. 

He followed the tall woman's orders and walked to the right of the truck, where a group of monsters and humans, including Undyne, were standing. After giving their names in to a guy that was standing next to the woman with a clipboard, he and the small group waited silently for the woman to tell them what was happening. 

"I am Florence Smith, and I'm the head of the raiding squad," the woman started. "Now, each of you will be assigned a vehicle number. When it is given to you, find that numbered truck. Each vehicle is usually given a list of items that are  of low supply in the city. Try to collect most of the items on that list, but take anything else that you find that might be of value here, like extra blankets or clothes, or any food that you might find. Be careful out there. Corpse activity has, for reasons unknown, risen in the south over the last couple of months, where you all will be heading today. In that time we've lost more men and women than we normally would, and we've even had one of our trucks gone missing, along with its crew. This isn't like patrolling the wall, where you can see everything from the top and not worry about getting eaten. You'll be right up close with the Corpses, so keep an eye out."

He was assigned #17, along with Undyne. Once they'd navigated through the maze of black trucks with numbers painted in red on the sides of them, of which there were 32 of, they met the people they were doing the raid with, climbed in the back and scanned over the list. 

A few minutes later, the doors of the truck closed, the engine rumbled to life, and they set off. 

***

The ride took about an hour.

The last time they'd been outside the wall was a year ago, but nothing much had changed. They were parked in the middle of a street lined with small houses placed close together, maybe a nice neighbourhood once, but ruined by the multitude of graffiti and overgrown lawns, not to mention the streets were littered with garbage and more than one house had caught fire and burned down. Basically anything you could ever find wrong in a house, at least one of the homes on this street had it. 

The Corpses started appearing not even five minutes after they got out and the couple of men and women that were chosen to go inside the houses and raid them went in. Sans and Undyne were elected to guard the truck and shoot any they saw in the head. Even though he'd seen many before, it was still startling to see a decaying human body wandering around. One had half its face missing. Another had both arms ripped off. A third had its stomach ripped open, and intestines spilled out of the space. 

All of them had a bullet, a spear, or a bone pierce their head. 

"There shouldn't be this many," one man with blonde hair and a scar over one of his blue eyes observed after he shot one in the head. 

Undyne speared another. "What do you mean?"

"Usually there's like half as many," another woman explained. "There've been more and more down south here the past couple of months, for some reason."

"We got enough," a tall man with dark skin and a bald head said as he and a few others came out of one of the houses with arms full of some of the supplies they had come out for. "Let's go."

Sans climbed in the back of the now stuffed truck with the other soldiers, the doors closed behind them, and the truck roared to life just as quickly. For a while, the group in the back sat in almost silence. The quiet chatter of Sharlene and Jason, the two members who's names he actually remembered, filled the silence, the two going over what they'd looted and writing it down on a clipboard.

After a few minutes the truck came to a stop. Jason and Sharlene stopped talking, and Sharlene slid over a panel that separated the drivers seat from the back of the truck. 

"What's happening, Mark?"

"Just checking something out," Mark said from the from. "I know that this van wasn't here when we drove past before."

Jason hopped to the back of the truck and opened the back of the trailer up, letting sunshine flood the inside as he hopped out. "Let's check it out."

Not many of the others seemed to care, so they just sat where they were before and didn't move. Only three or so got out. Sans shrugged at Undyne, and together they climbed out of the vehicle. 

The truck was parked next to a neighbourhood in similar shape to the one before. Across the street, on the left side of the truck rose a chain link fence that blocked in a stretch of pavement, and then a large industrial looking building, some kind of factory. Between the fence and the factory sat a dozen or so cars scattered throughout the large parking lot, most of them looking beat up and strongly resembling a couple of the houses. Except for the black van, dirty, but in much better shape than the other cars, that sat in front of the doorway leading inside. 

"That van, right there, Mark?" Sharlene asked, hands on her hips as she stared towards it. 

"No, the one one up in the sky," Mark replied sarcastically from the drivers side window. 

"So what are we gonna do about it?" A man asked as he stood beside Sharlene. 

"Well, its probably nothing, so-"

Jason's sentence was cut off by a scream that came from the direction of the factory, followed by two gunshots. Immediately, the men and women standing outside the truck reached for their weapons. 

"Survivors," someone said. 

"Us six will go check it out," Sharlene said, then motioned for the people behind her, including Sans, to follow. 

Seeing no other choice, he jogged along with the humans, through a gap in the fence and across the parking lot. Their footsteps seemed alarmingly loud on the pavement, but the noise soon died when they approached the doors. Someone kicked them in with a _bang_ , and everyone immediately crowded in. 

"Is anybody in here?!" Jason shouted as the team navigated the maze of hallways and rooms inside. 

The factory was as Sans expected it to be- dark, dusty, and smelly. The only light that came in was from cloudy skylights in the roof, illuminating rows of shelves that held various crates and equipment of all shapes and sizes. Most rooms were empty, but a couple of them were filled with Corpses, most of which he skewered with bone attacks as soon as the doors opened. 

From somewhere in the building, there were incomprehensible shouts, then a woman's voice. 

"HELP!"

"Hold on, were coming!"

A set of footsteps came from behind a door to his left, and he spun just in time to see the door burst open and a man that looked like he hadn't shaved for a year stumble out, a wild look in his eyes. He carried an unconscious woman over his shoulder, and a gun in his other hand. 

"They're coming!" He said, his voice slurred a bit. 

Two other figures emerged from the door a moment later, Corpses, and were shot a few short seconds later, one in the head and the other in the heart. 

"Who are you?" Sharlene asked, her and the others pointing their guns at the strange man. 

He raised the hand with the gun in the air, dropping the weapon to the ground. "I am Andreas and this is María. We mean you no harm, but, please, we need help."

When the man spoke, he had a familiar accent that he sometimes heard In Frisk's voice when she was angry. At the end of his sentence, Sans noticed that the man was bleeding heavily out of one side, and the woman he was carrying had a bit of blood dripping down her head. Before he could collapse, there people stepped forwards, two taking him under the arms while a third carried the unconscious woman. 

"Uh, Sharlene?" Jason said, staring down at the two Corpses that had been shot down. "These aren't zombies."

"What?" Sharlene asked, walking over to the dead people. Sans followed. "What do you mean?"

They saw what Jason meant right away. Both bodies were fully intact, no rotten flesh in sight, and neither had the milky white eyes that all Corpses did. The biggest give away was that one had been shot in the chest and killed, where Corpses had to be shot in the head to be killed. He tried not to look at either of the wounds on the two humans. 

"Hostile men... camped in the factory..." Andreas said, breathing heavily. 

"He's losing a lot of blood," one man reported. "They both need medical attention. Maybe we should go."

"Yes," Sharlene said. "Well take them back to the city and see what they say. We'll only come back if we have to."

With that, that carried the two strange people back to the truck and headed back to the city. 

***

While the man was tall and dark skinned, with broad features and a bit of a wild look to him, the woman was much smaller, and more composed looking, even in her sleep. Sans thought she looked familiar, for some reason, but then decided that she couldn't be because he'd never seen her before. She was dark skinned, as well, with curly black hair. 

No one said much on the ride back, except for Andreas and another woman who was asking him what had happened to get their injuries. 

Every now and then, he caught Andreas glancing over at him, as if he'd never seen a walking skeleton before. 

Heh. 

Soon, they were back at the city. People bustled around the truck as they all walked off, gathering the things from the raid. Andreas and the other woman, María, who had woken up a few minutes before, were being helped over to an ambulance that was parked nearby. They were to be taken to the hospital in a few minutes for a better medical attention. 

As he stood watching the scene from nearby, somebody walked up behind him. 

"What's up?" Frisk asked, and his souls gave a little flutter at her appearance. "Did it go okay?"

"yeah," he said. "we got everything on the list and found two people."

"Really? Where?" She began to walk off. 

He motioned her in the direction of the ambulance as they parted the crowd. "over there."

"So, what happened?"

"we found them in a factory," he explained as the ambulance came into view. "they didn't say much, but-"

Frisk stopped. He looked up at her and then followed her gaze towards María. The woman was sitting up and had an ice pack on her head. 

"Frisk? what's wrong?"

"Frisk? Is that really you?"

It was the first time he'd heard the woman talk. She stared at Frisk with an awed expression, the ice pack falling from her hand. 

Frisk's eyes narrowed and she gritted her teeth. "You."

As he looked back and forth between the two, he realized why the woman had looked familiar earlier. 

She looked exactly like Frisk. 

"Whats wrong?" The woman said with a sad smile. "Aren't you going to hug your mother, Frisk?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K so this feels rushed too _BUT GUYS HER FUCKING MUMS BACK_


	12. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk breaks down and Liz knows everything

Frisk's mother and Andreas went through the standard procedure of acquiring a new place to live. 

Sans could tell that Frisk wanted to be as far away as María as possible, but luck would have it that she was told to help the two newcomers find their new homes. Sans offered to go with her, and she gladly accepted, because it meant that he could explain to monster situation to them both and Frisk didn't have to say a word. 

"Could you explain how things work around here to Andreas?" Frisk asked out in the hall. Her expression was blank, but he got the feeling that she was angry. "I'm going to talk to my... to María."

"sure," he said, then walked down the hall to where Andreas was. 

Of course, as soon as she went into the apartment, he turned right back around to eavesdrop. 

"Why are you here?" He heard Frisk say through the closed door. 

"I wanted to see you and your brother. George, too. Where are they?"

"Dead."

There was a pause. 

"Oh. I was hoping..."

"That, what, you'd come back and we could be a happy family again like nothing ever happened?"

"Frisk, I understand you're upset, but-"

"Upset?! Upset doesn't even begin to cover it! Who just leaves their children alone while they go live their life somewhere else?"

"You weren't alone, you both were safe with George."

"What if he'd thrown us out, huh? Would we have been 'safe' then?"

"You don't understand-"

"Oh, I understand perfectly. You're a selfish bitch that thought she'd be better off alone than with two dead weights following her everywhere."

"No, that's not what I thought at all."

"Oh, yeah? Explain to me then, why you left us here."

María sighed, then paused for a moment. "Alright. You want to know the truth? I'll tell you. Everything that I told you when you were young was mostly a lie. When I was seventeen, I was the top of all my classes and was already in med school. Somebody recognized my potential and brought me to Mexico City where a secret organization was working for a cure for all heart and brain diseases. It wasn't going very well and no one made much money, but everybody knew that if we could pull it off, we'd all be rich, so we stayed. I was walking back home one night from work when I was pulled into an alley and... and raped. That's how I got pregnant with you and Jamie. When you were both born I knew I should've quit and gotten a better job, but you were right about that one part- I was selfish. I wanted to be a hero, to save the world from disease and be wealthy. But after ten years, I started to realize that maybe we wouldn't ever succeed. We were close, at that point, but not close enough. They wanted us there 24/7 to work on it, and I knew that I couldn't take care of you two if I was working all the time, so I took a 'vacation', met your father, married him, and then left you both with him because I knew he'd look after you better than I ever could. George is... _was_ a good man. He'd never have kicked you two out. I moved back to Mexico and then, ten years later, we had it. Or, we thought we did. The tests on it proved that it should have worked but as soon as we tested it out on a group of humans with various heart and brain diseases it went completely wrong. The drug kept them all in a state that was between life and death, made them invulnerable to any attacks other than to the head and impaired their judgement so that they started to-to kill and eat people."

"You caused the Zombie Apocalypse."

"Yes... I helped. After it started, we tried finding a cure, but we only got so far. I think that maybe your monsters healing magic can maybe finish it and save the rest of humanity."

The room went quiet. 

"I... I hope you can forgive me, Frisk."

Frisk let out a humourless laugh. "You want my forgiveness? After abandoning me and my brother for fifteen years, you want __forgiveness?"

"Frisk, please-"

"Because of you and your drug bullshit, I had to live fifteen years wondering what I did to make my mother hate me so much that she'd leave me with a stranger she didn't even know for a year."

"I don't hate-"

The sound of a fist slamming on a table made him jump. "Because of your 'cure', I had to shoot my own fucking brother in the head before he became a monster, and you want me to _forgive_ you?"

"Frisk-"

"No, you know what? I'm done with you. Never talk to me again."

He hurried over to the open door of Andreas's room as Frisk's angry footsteps made their way to the hallway outside. He slipped into the apartment just in time to hear the door open and then slam shut, and her footsteps receding down the hall before she got to the staircase and the noise disappeared altogether. The apartment was quiet, except for the soft sobbing coming from behind the closed door further down the hall. 

"What's up?" Andreas said as he emerged from a room off to the side of the apartment. 

"uh... just have to bring you up to speed on the system."

"Okay."

With one last glance out into the hallway, he started to bring Andreas up to date. 

***

He took a shortcut to Frisk's house twenty minutes later, his mind still reeling from the conversation he'd eavesdropped in on. 

Her car was in the driveway, which meant that she was home. However, when he walked up to the door, he found that it was open a crack. 

"Frisk?" He tentatively asked, pushing the door open a nudge. He couldn't hear anyone or anything inside. When he looked in, he saw that the lights were on and everything was where it should've been, except for Frisk. 

He decided to go inside and look for her. She wasn't in the kitchen. She wasn't in the bathroom. She wasn't in the living room. She wasn't in her bedroom. He'd only been on the first floor of her house, so he assumed maybe she'd gone upstairs. At the top of the staircase was a hallway with windows on the left side and white doors on the other. At the first door on the right he stopped as he heard sniffles coming from inside. 

He gently pushed the door open a crack to see a dark blue wall on the left, and a closet where Frisk sat in the doorway holding something. Fritz sat in her lap, as if the cat knew something. 

"Smile for the camera, birthday girl!"

"It's your birthday too, dumbass."

On the little video camera that Frisk held was a video of her maybe a few years ago. She looked the same, maybe a little younger, and had on a red dress with a ridiculous pink party hat on top of her short brown hair. 

"Ooohhhh, she swore on camera! Dad, come look at this!"

"Oh, shut up!" The video Frisk said with a smile. 

He stepped farther into the room to get a better look, careful to be quiet. Fritz didn't even notice as he came to stand behind Frisk. 

"So, what's your wish this year?"

"Hmm... I wish for a less annoying brother," Frisk said jokingly. 

"Oh, come on, that's lame."

"Yeah? Well what do you wish for?"

The camera turned 180 degrees and he finally got a look at who the other voice in the video was. A boy, Frisk's age, with the same hair and features, though his were more masculine. Instead of two brown eyes the boy had one forest green one and one the same warm brown as Frisk's, both twinkling with mischief. This was Jamie, Frisk's twin brother. Somehow, seeing his face made it seem to really sink in that Frisk had had a sibling once, and now he was gone. 

"I wish that our family all live long, happy lives."

"Geek."

As Jamie laughed, Frisk paused the video on his smiling face, touching the screen with her finger. He heard her sniffle, and knew that she was crying. 

"He would have liked you, you know."

It took him a second to realize that she was actually speaking, and it wasn't the video. He stayed quiet, though. 

"Jamie liked to joke around and pull pranks on people with Noah. Me and Kate and Teegan used to pretend to hate them, but we all had fun. Hunter just laughed at us and egged him on, and Ivan just smiled. Life was pretty perfect, back then. We didn't know how good we had it."

"what happened to Jamie?" He asked quietly, edging closer. 

She sniffled. "We were out doing a raid one day and nobody was paying very much attention. We didn't see the Corpse that snuck up on him until it was t-too late. We-we shot it, but it a-already b-bit him and-and no one could stop it s-so h-he told me t-to... and I sh-shot him a-and-"

She burst into tears before she finished her story, hugging her cat close to her chest. Fritz licked her face, not seeming to mind. Sans felt his non-existent heart break for her and, before he could think about it, was on the floor with her, arms around her waist while she sobbed. 

He didn't know how long the three of them- the cat, the human, and the monster- stayed there for, but he guessed that it was for a while. He didn't mind, though. She deserved to cry. 

He looked around at the room and spotted a bed, a dresser, trophies, photos and anything else a normal bedroom might've had. Everything looked a little dusty, as if no one had been in there in years which, he suspected, no one had, since the room this person belonged to was dead. 

All the while, one thing kept going through his head: what if he had to kill Papyrus? No monster had gotten bit by a Corpse yet, so no one really knew what would happen. The best guess now was that the monsters, if they did get bitten, would just die right away from the poisonous saliva of the Corpses instead of turning into one of the undead, since monsters were composed of mostly dust and magic and didn't have enough physicality for the infection to spread throughout their bodies. But, if it did turn monsters to Corpses, and Papyrus was bitten by one, would he be able to kill his own brother like Frisk had?

Finally, her sobs died down and she let out a shaky breath, rubbing her tear stained eyes. The cat purred and rubbed his head against her chin. 

"Sorry," she mumbled quietly, staring at the video camera on the floor. 

"for what? showing that you're not okay? don't apologize for that."

She looked up at him, the spark almost gone from her red rimmed eyes. She gave a sad smile. "Alright. Sorry for saying I'm sorry."

He hugged her again and she wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer. "You're a good friend, Sans."

***

"So, hey, Hunter's having his 25th birthday party tomorrow night, and I'm allowed to bring a plus 1. Wanna come?"

"sure," he said, watching her wash the dishes. "why're you bringing me, though?"

A few days had passed since María and Andreas had arrived, and the incident, while forgotten by neither of them, was not talked about. It was fine by both of them. Frisk did not like showing weakness, he'd discovered, but neither did he. Everyone had their moments, though, where they just needed to sit and cry while a friend who had a major crush on them comforted the one having a breakdown. 

"Well, everyone I know is already invited, except for you."

"what about Asgore and Toriel?"

"Can you honestly see either at a party where I guarantee you there will be alcohol, drugs, loud music and probably a stripper or two?" She raised an eyebrow, looking at him from over her shoulder. 

"... never mind, i understand now."

She laughed, coming to stand beside the couch where he was sitting and set herself down on the armrest. 

"Yeah, I don't think either of them would be too impressed. Last time Hunter threw a party, everyone got drunk and somebody lit the bathtub on fire. Somehow," she recalled, swinging a leg. 

"so it was a hot tub party?"

She took a second to get the joke, then laughed. The sound resonated in his soul and he grinned right back. When she stopped, she smiled down at him on the couch. He felt his chest squeeze from how much he liked the look of it. 

He liked her smile. He liked her laugh. He liked the way she touched him. He liked the way she made him feel. He liked it when she called him _Pequeño esqueleto_. He liked how passionate she was. He liked how he could be honest about things with her. He liked that he could have meaningful conversations with her. He liked that he could joke with her. He liked that she could see through him when he tried to hide how he felt about something. He liked her personality. He liked a lot of things about her. 

But, as he stared into her warm brown eyes, he realized that "like" wasn't the right word. It hadn't been for a while. 

Something, a realization, clicked in the back of his head. 

"Hey, you okay there _Pequeño esqueleto_?" She asked with a concerned frown. 

"y-yeah, yeah, i-i'm fine," he said, standing up quickly. "i just forgot i have to be somewhere. what time is the party at?"

"7:30, but where-?"

He took a shortcut out of there before she could finish. 

***

The place he "forgot he had to be" was really Chip n' Dales, and he didn't have to be there. 

It wasn't as crowded as it usually was, mostly because it was noon on a Friday. Still, a couple of groups of mostly human, but a few monsters sat at a few of the tables, most eating lunch. 

He walked up to the bar where Grillby, who had gotten a job at the bar shortly after coming to the surface a year ago, was cleaning a single glass, just like he used to back in the Underground. The fire elemental raised a fiery brow at Sans slumped form over the counter, but didn't say anything as he plucked a bottle of ketchup from under the counter and handed it to him. 

"thanks, pal," he mumbled. 

For a while, Sans sat there alone, contemplating a lot of things. He thought that he must've looked kind of stupid sitting by himself, but he hardly cared. His mind was elsewhere. 

He couldn't stop thinking about his predicament with Frisk. 

"Why so glum, chum?"

He glanced up to see Liz, the waitress, cleaning off the bar with a wet cloth, her hair tied back in a bandanna. 

"nothing," he said quietly. 

"Oh, c'mon, you can tell me. I won't go blabbing your business to anyone."

"i don't even know you," he said. 

Liz shrugged. "So? Sometimes strangers are the best people to talk to. They can't take sides with you or anyone you have issues with because they don't know you."

"you _do_ know Frisk, though."

"Ah," Liz said, a devious grin on her face. "So this is about Frisk and you. What happened between you two, then?"

Sans stayed quiet. 

"Honey, no problem is solved without confiding in someone else about it. Just tell me if it's a bad thing or a good thing that happened," Liz said. 

He blushed at the memory of all those times they were together, of her warm, soft hands all over him. "a good thing that turned out bad, i think."

"I see. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess that you two fucked and now you have feelings for her, but she doesn't know it."

Well that was scarily accurate. 

His head snapped up and he stared at her. She raised an eyebrow. "how did you _guess_ that?"

"Believe it or not, that's happened to me once. Had a friend with benefits that ran off with some slutty ex girlfriend when I realized that I wanted more than the 'friend' part," she smiled sadly at him. "I know what people look and feel like when it happens."

"so what did you do?" He asked. 

"Well, I did what you're doing now. I sat around, didn't say anything, and he got away. Now I get to wonder _what if?_ for the rest of my life."

He dropped his head into his arms. "that's going to happen to me, isn't it?"

He could almost picture it in his head. Frisk would skip off into the sunset holding hands with Nolan after realizing that he deserved a second chance and wasn't as bad as she thought, leaving him behind in the dust. 

"Not if you do something about it," Liz said. "You have feelings for her, right? Just tell her."

"i don't think it's that easy."

"Sure it is."

"how do you know?"

"Because when it happened again, I told him about it."

He looked up at her. "really?"

Liz nodded. "I did. And even if he'd rejected me, I would have eventually gotten over it because I wouldn't have had to wonder what would have happened if I spoke up."

He sighed and stared up at her. "so, what? do you just want me to walk up to her and tell her i'm in love with her?"

There it was. He'd said it out loud. 

He was in love with Frisk. 

Liz grinned. "Honey, that's _exactly_ what I expect you to do."

His eyes followed her retreating form while she walked away. She stopped over by Grillby, who had just given one of the other men sitting at the bar his drink, and gave him a smile, then said something and gave him a kiss on the cheek. When she walked away, disappearing through the kitchen doors, the fire elemental's gaze turned to Sans, who had been staring. He gave a quick shrug and, though Sans couldn't really tell, what seemed like a smile, and then went after Liz. 

For a few moments, he just sat there thinking it over. _He loved Frisk. He loved Frisk. **He loved Frisk.**_

Then he got off the bar stool and walked out of the bar, trying to decide what he was going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahahaha 
> 
> So is it too soon for him to be in love? I don't think so. I mean, it's been more than a year since they've met. And I've read books where two people fell in love like the second day they met so really this isn't a stretch
> 
> As a side note I've updated this like ten times today whoo


	13. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish dictionary:
> 
> Pequeño esqueleto- little skeleton
> 
> Princessa- princess

His plan was to tell her straight up. 

So, he went back home, put on a nice pair of jeans and a cleaner t-shirt, still keeping his jacket, and arrived at her house at 7:15, telling himself that he could do it, that, even if she did reject him, he could move on. He would be okay. He could be cool about it. 

But as soon as Frisk opened the door, wearing a tight red dress that came up to her mid thigh and black heels, her hair tied up and in curls and wearing just a hint of makeup, all his confidence left him and he found himself staring at her, his jaw hanging open a bit. She looked beautiful. 

He was in deeper than he thought, wasn't he?

She smiled his favourite smile. "Hey, I was just about to eat and then leave. What's up?"

"uh... can i come in?" He asked. 

"Sure," she said, then turned and led him inside. 

He stepped in after her, closing the door, then followed her into the kitchen. "you look _really_ nice. "

"Awe, thanks. You're not looking too bad yourself."

He climbed up onto one of the bar stools she had by the island in the middle of the kitchen and watched her dance around gathering various foods to make sandwiches with. He decided that he'd tell her, but not now. He'd bring up if she was into a serious relationship or not, and then tell her. 

"so, uh, who'd you dress up for?"

"Nobody in particular," she said, her back turned to him as she got to work. "Mostly me because I just wanted to look not like a hobo for once, but who knows. Maybe I'll catch the eye of some pretty boy."

 _you've_ already _caught my eye_. But this raised a question in his mind: did she not like having sex with him? Did she want more, or someone who was... better? Bigger? Was he not satisfying enough? 

"oh."

"Something wrong?" She asked, turning her head over her shoulder to look at him for a moment. 

"no, no," he said. "nothing's wrong. i was just wondering... did you mean 'catch the eye' of someone to just have like a one night stand with or someone to... date?"

She snorted. "Please, I am _done_ with serious relationships for now. Even if I _do_ meet a nice guy, no fucking thanks. I got too much shit to deal with right now, especially since my- since María got here."

And all of his hopes shattered at once. 

"what about me?" He asked, the words slipping out without his consent. 

"What _about_ you? We aren't dating Sans, we're just fucking. That's all I wanted and you told me that's all you wanted. I don't plan on starting a relationship with you anytime soon. I don't like you in that way. No offence." 

That hurt. He was glad she was turned around so she couldn't see his pained expression. 

Still, even though he'd heard what she said, it didn't seem fair to keep her in the dark about how his feelings for her had escalated if they continued what they were doing. As she placed a plate in front of him and leaned against the counter, taking a bite of her sandwich, he vowed that he'd tell her right then. 

"Frisk, i..." he started. 

Then he looked at her face, and he wondered, what if she rejected him? He didn't want her to. But he knew she would. He didn't want to loose her. He couldn't loose her. 

Her warm brown eyes bored into his, confused. 

"... thanks for the sandwich."

She smiled. "No problem, _pequeño esqueleto_."

***

The party, as Frisk said it would be, was extremely loud. 

Sans had only been to a handful of parties in his life, but none of them had been quite as wild as this one. Hunter's house may have looked nice, but with the swarm of people and dark lighting, not to mention the birthday decorations hanging everywhere, it was hard to tell. Music he'd never herd blared from speakers in the living room where people, mostly humans, but a lot of monsters too, danced, grinding against each other and shouting and laughing. The smell of alcohol and sweat mingled together, swirling together with the heavy cloud of pot smoke in the air, a combo that made him a little nauseous. He'd gotten really uncomfortable when he saw a couple making out on the couch by the door, one of the females hands shoved down his pants. Frisk was right about the stripper part, as two topless women danced on top of a table. 

"I'm gonna go find Hunter and tell him happy birthday," Frisk had to yell to be heard over the music. She waved a wrapped gift in the air. "Gonna give him this, too. I'll be back in a minute. You good to just wait here?"

He nodded. "yeah, i guess."

She disappeared into the crowd a moment later, swallowed by the throng of bodies. He awkwardly stood to the side for a few minutes, patiently waiting for her to return. When five minutes passed, he figured that he'd look around for her and explore the house for a bit because just standing there was getting a bit boring. He walked into the wall of dancing people and squeezed by multiple people just dancing, a few couples making out on the dance floor, and one guy that had his shirt off and was waving it above his head yelling something incoherent about chickens and glitter. He was pushed, shoved, stepped on, squished, and, most unfortunately, ground up against between people numerous times until he was finally pushed out of the crowd (admittedly, he wouldn't have minded that last part of it were Frisk doing the grinding). 

As he stumbled out, he felt a hand clap him on the shoulder and he looked up to see Noah with a big smile on his face. 

"Sans! Dude, it's been a while. How've you been?" He asked. 

Sans shrugged, flushed from being in the crowd. "okay, i guess."

He then noticed that Teegan and Kate were sitting on a couch behind them, each with a red plastic cup in hand. 

"Sans!" Teegan exclaimed. "Dude, what's been up?"

"nothing," he said, taking a step towards them, figuring he could ask them where Frisk was. "how's Alyssa, Kate?"

Alyssa being the baby girl Kate had given birth to a few months ago. She looked like both of her parents, he supposed, with Kate's curly blonde hair and Noah's blue eyes, but Sans had thought she was incredibly small the first time he'd seen the baby, but he was quickly assured that it was normal for human to be that big. 

"She's great," Kate said. "Got a sitter to look after her tonight."

Suddenly, Noah shoved a drink into his hand. "Here, come have a drink with us for a minute."

Sans peered into the cup, which contained a pinkish liquid and smelled like alcohol and some kind of fruit. "uh... what is it?"

"Liquid courage," Teegan explained. "Trust me, you're gonna need it if you're gonna tell her you love her."

He almost dropped the cup, his mouth falling open. "what? how do you...?"

"Liz," they replied simultaneously. 

He was going to kill her. 

"Oh, come on," Teegan said. "It was pretty obvious, anyways. Everyone sees it when your eyes do the heart thing."

He ran a hand down his face. "oh, god."

"Alright, here's what you're gonna do," Noah said. "Drink a shit ton of this, then go home with her later and make sweet, sweet love, to her. Make her feel special, you know? Then tell her you love her. Got that?"

His jaw dropped and he felt his face heat up. 

"Awe," Teegan cooed. "No wonder she picked you. You're fun to embarrass."

He glared at her and snapped his jaw shut, eye lights disappearing. 

"C'mon, man. She didn't mean it. Just take a sip," Kate prompted him. 

He glanced down at the liquid in his cup and slowly took a sip. He could taste the bitter alcohol in it, but it was mostly drowned out by a fruity taste. Overall, it wasn't too bad. 

"Alright, the party's started now," Kate said, and the four laughed. 

Sans took another sip, thinking _what could it hurt...?_

***

A half hour later, he was drunk off his ass, giggling deliriously at a joke someone had made. 

"... so, so then I say-" Teegan hiccuped and laughed. "Hey, fucker, it's my house not yours!"

He chuckled and went for another sip of his- fourth? Fifth?- drink, but found it was empty. With a groan, he started to get up, wobbling in the process, to go get another. 

"Hey, where're you goin', skele-man?" Noah asked from his position on the arm of the couch. 

" 's empty," he slurred, shaking his cup upside down for emphasis. "gonna get s'more."

"Take it easy, you might get dr-" Kate hiccuped. "...get drunk"

He laughed, not sure why, while he walked (or, more accurately, tripped numerous times) over to where the table that held the punch he'd been drinking sat, at the other end of the room. The world spun a little bit, but he didn't mind. He felt great.

There was a flash of red at the end of a hall that led into the kitchen, and he immediately thought of Frisk in her red dress. 

He smiled, dropping his cup, and made his way towards her. The "liquid courage" had given him his confidence back. He was going to go and tell her he loved her. 

The kitchen was pretty large, and it was a lot quieter than the rest of the house. Only a few people were in there, a couple kissing on a chair in the corner, a few people smoking something by the window, and one other raiding the fridge. 

"...baby, c'mon, I've changed, I promise."

"That's what you said a month ago, and I heard that you slept with Casey Jonas."

His soul fluttered at one voice and dropped at the other. Momentarily sobered up, he crept towards the next room and peered in to see Nolan leaning on the counter while Frisk had her arms crossed over her chest, glaring at him, from the other side. His eyes lingered on her for a moment and he smiled wider, leaning against the wall with a sigh. 

"Oh, c'mon," Nolan said, throwing his hands in the air. "How can you hold that against me? I was thinking of you while we were going at it."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Uh... no. But, please. I still love you. Give me another chance, _princesa_."

Frisk went quiet for a moment, eyes closing while she gave a soft sigh, and when she spoke her voice went softer. "Why do you still call me that, Nolan? I'm not your _princesa_ anymore."

Nolan a charming smile, then reached across the counter and held her hand. "You'll always be my princess."

Her eyes opened. "Alright, give me one reason why we should get back together, and I'll think about it."

Sans didn't listen to the rest of the conversation as he felt his heart breaking. An unpleasant feeling started to build in his chest, and he wrapped his arms around himself while he made his way down the hall. He forgot that he had the ability to teleport. He didn't particularly notice the people shoving him around, his mind closing around him with his thoughts. He felt almost numb to it all. He found himself outside the house, in front of the door. He closed it behind himself, and the blaring music he'd barley been paying attention to quieted. 

She wouldn't get back together with him, would she? Not after all this time. But she said she'd think about his reason for the two of them getting back together again, hadn't she? What if they _did_ get back together? Where would that leave him? Would he even tell her he was in love with her now? Would it change her opinion? He felt the unpleasant feelings churn inside him, rising up into his chest cavity. Maybe it was the punch, or maybe it was the whole conversation he'd just witnessed, or maybe it was a combination of both, but it all rose up inside him all at once. He felt the magic energy from the multiple drinks he'd ingested condense at the back of where his throat would be, should he have one. He felt sick. 

He leaned over and threw up. 

When he finished spewing pink liquid into the bushes, his body convulsing as he did, he felt a hand, warm and soft, on his shoulder. He automatically leaned into her touch, his soul recognizing her presence instantly. She brought him over to the steps that led up to the house and sat him down, then handed him a bottle of water and a napkin. He wiped his teeth, then tried to wash the rancid taste out of his mouth. 

Frisk put a hand on his cheek and tilted his head up so he had to look her in the eye. "Hmm. Too much alcohol, I think. Your eye lights are all fuzzy and your face is blue."

Was it? Heh. He didn't even care. 

"You okay, _Pequeño esqueleto_?" She asked softly. 

He closed his eyes and nodded his head. 

"You wanna leave?"

He nodded again, but he didn't get up. 

He heard her sigh, and a moment later, he was picked up under his arms and brought to her chest, like a little kid. He wrapped his legs around her waist and his arms around her neck while she held him up from his pelvis. As she carried him to her car, parked a little ways down the street,  he closed his eyes and breathed in, noticing, for the first time, that she smelled like cinnamon. He was pretty sure he smelled like puke. 

He must've fallen asleep for a minute because the next thing he knew he was set down in the front seat of her car, and she fastened the belt for him as he curled into a ball, missing her warmth. She got in a moment later, started the car, and they drove off. 

"I guess I'll take you home, the-"

"no," he interrupted. He didn't want to go back to his apartment. He wanted to stay and be with her, no matter if she loved him back or not. 

She glanced over at him. "No? Want to come back to my place, then?"

"...yeah."

***

She let him take a shower and borrow an old oversized t-shirt of hers and a pair of sweatpants. They both were way too big for him, but he didn't mind. She also let him borrow a toothbrush that she hadn't used, which he was thankful for. 

When he came out of the bathroom, he found her sitting on her bed with her phone, having changed to an outfit similar to his, except the t-shirt didn't hang off her shoulders as much and she had shorts instead, texting someone he couldn't see the name of. He hoped it wasn't Nolan. 

She looked up and smiled when she noticed him standing in her doorway. "Hey. You feel better?"

"are you guys getting back together?" He blurted without thinking. He immediately stiffened, thinking that he'd blown it for himself, and started rubbing the back of his leg with his foot. 

She frowned. "What? With Nolan? No. What gave you that idea?"

"you said you'd think about it...?" he said. 

Frisk threw her head back and laughed. "Pfft- did you not hear what I said today about relationships? The only way I'd ever get back together with _him_ is if we were the last two people on earth."

He felt as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. But, he still wasn't sure. Doubt clouded the back of his mind. 

"Come here," she said with an unamused expression. 

He barley listened to the full command before his legs, without his consent, took him to the edge of her bed. He fiddled with the hem of his- of her shirt. 

"Sit." He did. "You got nothing to worry about, okay?"

He remained quiet, but jumped when he felt her hands tugging at the waistline of his pants. He looked up at her, wide eye socketed. She smirked. 

"How about I prove it to you?"

He nodded enthusiastically, and she chuckled. 

"Good. Lay down on your back, then."

He did as she commanded and scrambled quickly up onto her bed, laying down on his back. She slowly climbed up over him and stared down at him hungrily while one hand started lazily tracing patterns up his leg, slow in its torture. 

But as he stared up at her, he realized just how much control she actually had over him. He had obeyed her commands a few moments ago without hesitation, and all he seemed to think about these days was her, her, _her_. He'd never felt the way he did about anyone the way he felt about her, he'd never been in love. Love was a crazy thing, he decided, because it made you do things for people without a second thought. If she asked him to do something, _anything_ for her, he'd drop everything and do it. It equal parts terrified and thrilled him. 

Then there was another part of him that was concerned about how easily he'd fallen for her. Thinking back on it now, he knew he'd loved her from the first time they'd had sex, as bad as that sounds. He'd always had it in his mind that romantic feelings for other people wouldn't affect him as much as they did other people, just because he'd never been interested in them up until this point. He'd never liked someone before, never had the desire for romance. He'd built a false wall around himself that she'd knocked past all too easily. But he honestly didn't mind. 

The last part of his thoughts were about how he'd always felt that it was dumb that couples would say things like, "he's mine," or "she's mine," because people and monsters weren't objects that you could possess, they were living beings. No one could be owned. But, now, he understood it. He couldn't explain it, but he understood it. And, wether she knew it or not, he was hers. 

As she leaned down to start kissing his neck, her hands moving up to glide across his ribs, he couldn't help it. 

"i love you."

As soon as the words popped out, she drew back, and he was confused for a moment until he saw her face, and his eyes widened in realization. She _had_ said that he had a habit of saying things and thinking other people couldn't hear him. 

"What?"

"uh, i-i didn't say anyth-thing!" He stuttered, sitting up. 

She sat back, frowning. "I'm pretty sure you did."

He shook his head. "i swear, i didn't mean it! it was a s-slip! it-it just s-slipped out-"

"Sans." She said sternly, and he shut up. There was no point in trying to deny it to her now. She sat back from him on the bed, expression unreadable. "Explain."

He lowered his head and started fiddling with his shirt. "i-i didn't mean to, i swear. i just- it started out as a crush and i thought i would get over itbutthenwestartedhangingoutandigottoknowyouand-" **[-"it but then we started hanging out and i got to know you and" for those who can't read it]** he stopped and took a breath, realizing he was starting to sound like Alphys when she got going on Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. He looked back up to her, but her expression was still blank. "...and i kinda fell in love with you."

"Oh," she said, her tone neutral. "I see."

There was silence for a few moments as he waited for her to continue, barely breathing. She pursed her lips a little, then took a breath and looked away from him. 

He realized he was shaking a bit. 

He was terrified of what would come next. 

"You should've told me sooner," she said, her voice softening a bit. 

"why?" He said, hope building inside him for a moment. 

"So we could stop this sooner."

Oh. That's why. 

Was it normal to feel like his soul had just shattered?

"God, I'm such an idiot," she muttered to herself, tone sounding harsher than before. She looked back at him, eyes narrowed. "You knew I didn't want any kind of relationship, but you let this happen anyways? Sans, I couldn't be with you even if I tried right now. You..."

He stopped listening. A few months ago, when he'd been shoved to the ground and kicked by the men who still hadn't been found, it had hurt more than anything he'd ever experienced. This was worse. She went on for a few minutes about how she didn't even like him in that way, that she didn't want him, that she wished she'd never started what she had with him. 

He sniffled as he felt wetness on his cheeks. 

"...I doubt it would even work between us anyways, and... Sans? No, no, don't cry, Sans-" she reached a hand towards him, but he pulled away, furiously wiping at his eyes, embarrassed to cry in front of her. 

He quickly hopped off the bed and took a shortcut to his bedroom, then collapsed on the bed and cried himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate the last part and not just cuz Aans gets his heart broken but because I just don't like the way I've written. Anyways, hope you liked this.


	14. Suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans suffers and a lot goes down with Frisk and Nolan

Frisk felt like shit.

She'd seen how scared he'd been when he'd let slip the confession, afraid of her rejection, and what had she done? She gone and broken his little heart anyways. 

Was she too harsh on him? Yes. Could she have let him down easier? Yes. Did she regret the things she said? Yes. 

It seemed that he was all she could think about, now, but that wasn't a good thing. The image of his shaking form and tear streaked face as he sat on her bed, the little hearts in his eyes- had she mentioned those?- _literally cracked in half_ when she rejected him, kept coming up in her mind, making her feel worse. She'd actually made him cry. 

She always had it in her head that Sans was sort of immune to feelings like love, and that she didn't have to worry about him developing feelings for her. He never seemed interested in dating, or relationships, or anything of the sort. She guessed that was just wishful thinking, though, since there were so many signs that she was thinking of, now, the first being the heart shaped eye lights. 

When they'd first appeared, she thought they were cute. Then they started showing up more and more. She didn't know why they appeared, but she'd just always assumed they were a natural reaction he had to... something. Now she knew. 

The second thing was how she noticed he stared at her a lot with that dopey smile on his face. She didn't think he realized he was doing it half the time, but whenever he realized he was, he automatically blushed and looked away. 

Finally were the subtle hints he'd been dropping about relationships the night of the party, when it had all gone to shit. 

She honestly should've seen it coming. 

***

She was at the bar a few days later, drinking with Hunter and Teegan. 

Chip n' Dales was loud tonight, crowded with people celebrating a successful day planting crops out in the fields. Luckily, they'd snagged their usual table in the back corner, facing away from the rowdy crowd on the dance floor, secluded in an aisle full of semicircular booths similar to it.

"So, did he confess yet?" Teegan asked. 

"Why did you bring that up?!" Frisk tossed her head back and groaned. "I came here to try and _forget_ about that for a while, dude."

"What? Did who confess what?" Hunter asked, confused. 

"Ah, yes. You aren't in on it. The little skeleton is in love with Frisk," Teegan explained. 

Hunter gasped, then smiled and clapped his hands once. "The smaller one is cute, lucky you."

Frisk raised a brow. "You think the guy I've been fucking is cute?"

Hunter gave her a look. "Honey, have you _looked_ at him? He's adorable."

Teegan leaned onto the table, arms crossed in front of her. "So, what happened? Spill it, sister."

Frisk sighed and rested her head in her hand. "So, after your party, Hunter, I took him back to my place because he puked."

"Wow. What a turn on. I see why you went for him, now."

"Shut up. After we got to my place I let him get cleaned up, then he came into my room and we talked about me getting back with Nolan, which he thought I would do, for some reason. Then I laid him down and, well, I won't give you the details, but then he just randomly blurted 'I love you.' "

"Damn, no details," Hunter said. "Then what?"

She groaned. "I kinda... rejected him. Harshly. And I made him cry."

"You made the little guy cry?!" Teegan half shouted. 

"Yes. And now he won't answer any of my calls or texts and he hasn't come for work the past few days," Frisk finished her explanation. 

"You monster," Hunter said. "Breaking cute little skeletons hearts. For shame."

"Fuck off, okay. I wasn't... I wasn't ready for it," she stared down at the table. 

Teegan reached across the table and held her hand. "Honey, we know how bad Nolan hurt you, but it's been more than a year. It's time to move on from him."

"I know, I know," Frisk said, rubbing her temples. "But... I loved Nolan. It took me a long time to get over him. He tried convincing me that we should get back together a couple times, you know. And with my- María, and the surplus of Corpses, and the need for supplies... it's too much right now. Sex was a good stress reliever, but that was when it was _just_ sex. A boyfriend- or girlfriend, I'm good with either- that I have to make time for is the last thing I need."

"Awe," Hunter said, disappointment evident in his tone. "I totally shipped you guys, though. I get what you're saying, though. I guess he'll just have to get over you."

"I don't think you should just let him go," Teegan said, voice uncharacteristically quiet. "I think... maybe you should at least _try_ with him."

"I don't know," Frisk said. "I'll think about it. More."

"Alright, no more talk about love," Hunter said. "Let's get piss drunk and talk about something else."  

They laughed and drank for a while, but Sans was still on Frisk's mind. After a while, the alcohol kicked in and she started to get a little loopy, so she stopped. Eventually, she made her way onto the dance floor.

She danced for a while, eventually finding herself in the middle of the room, at the centre of a mass of hot, sweaty bodies grinding against each other. She stopped and looked around. The music felt... distant. Colours muted. People seemed like ghosts. 

She shook her head and headed towards the door, figuring she'd drunk too much. 

When she got near the exit, she turned and scanned the room for her two friends. She spotted Hunter talking to some girl and Teegan dancing with some guy. 

"What's up, _princessa_?" A familiar voice said. 

Nolan stood behind her, casually leaning against the wall. He wore a black t-shirt and jeans, an outfit that she thought he looked too good in. His dark blue eyes sparkled, even in the dim lighting. 

"Oh. It's _you_ ," she stared miserably, turning away from him. 

"Awe, c'mon, babe," he came up behind her and tried to put a hand on her shoulder, but she slapped it away. "What's wrong? You know you can talk to me. Is it the twerpy skeleton?"

"That's none of your business," she said, refusing to make eye contact with him. 

"What do I have to do to make you forgive me?" He asked, stepping in front of her. 

"Build a time machine so you can go back and fix all your stupid fucking mistakes," she said sweetly, with a tooth rotting smile to go with it. 

Nolan groaned and ran a hand through his hair. His nice, thick dark hair that she absolutely _loved_ running her hands through when they-

_Stop it, Frisk._

"Baby, come on, you know I can't do that," he reasoned with a pleading look. 

"Then what _can_ you do? It's your mistake, you fix it," she glared at him. 

He smirked and goddammit it made her hear flutter again, just like it used to when they were back in high school. Maybe it was the alcohol. He took a step towards her, but she stepped back, shaking her head. 

"No, Nolan. I don't want a relationship with you anymore," she stared firmly. 

He looked defeated. "Fine. No relationship stuff. No hand holding, no cuddling, no giggling like teenagers."

She raised a brow. "Where are you going with this."

He smiled again. "How about hate sex? I've heard that it's-"

The tiny skeleton pushed himself into her brain for one second before she shoved the thoughts away. 

Then, before she could stop herself, she smashed her lips against his, her hands around his neck as she pulled him closer. His hands wove around her waist as he pulled her closer, pushing her up against the wall. 

As she stopped for a breath, the door opened next to them, letting cold air in. She's looked him straight in the eye and smiled. "I'm down for it."

And then her lips were on his again because she just wanted to get Sans out of her  head. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of blue and white, and she pulled away from her ex-boyfriend just in time or the door to close behind the skeletin. 

"What-" Nolan protested. 

She shoved away from him. "Sans! Wait!"

She shoved the door open, hoping to find him there, but it was too late. He was already gone. She sighed deeply, and Nolan came out to join her, looking either way down the street. 

"Hey, well, if you're done chasing after hallucinations, maybe we can go back to my place and-"

"No," she said, closing her eyes. She opened them and backed away from him. "Not tonight and not ever again, Nolan. I'm sorry."

"What?!" He shouted, eyes narrowing. "Oh, come on! Are you seriously rejecting _me_ over the fucking walking dead? What is wrong with you? I bet he doesn't even know how to fuck!"

"Hey," he argued back. "It's not because of him, it's because _I don't want to_ , okay? We're done. I forgot that five minutes ago, but now I remember."

"Bullshit," Nolan snarled. "You're a bitch, you know that? Tease a guy and get his hopes up, then fucking leave right after he gets a stiffy? That's a shit thing to do."

She felt her face heat up in anger. "I'm not-"

"Oh, yes you are. You did it to tiny the skeleton, just now, and now you're doing it to me! You were always like this, even when we were together," he shouted at her. 

"Oh, like you're any better!" She yelled back, eyes narrowed to slits. "Who tries to play it off as blackmail when they've been cheating on their girlfriend for two and a half years? You know, I talked to Marcy, and she's really a sweet girl. She fucking broke down crying when I told her that you were in a relationship with me and that you were cheating on me with her. She told me she had no idea. And that shit you tried to pull about her looking like me? She a fucking blonde with blue eyes!"

"I'm sorry, I was drunk when I went home with her!"

"I was drunk too, five minutes ago, but you can't seem to get past that!"

"Fine, you know what?" He stalked away down the road angrily. "Why did I even waste my fucking time. You're just a dumb slut that has no clue what's in front of her."

Now that he was gone, she did, in face, know what was in front of her. His name was Sans, and he was a lot better that Nolan. She turned, seething, to walk down the road back to her house, but she saw Undyne and Alphys walking down the street towards her, hand in hand. 

"Hey guys," she said as they approached her. She thought she sounded tired. "What's up."

"We came with Sans," Undyne told her with a big grin. 

"Y-you didn't see h-him?" Alphys asked. They both exchanged a look. 

_Oh, shit_. 

***

"COME ON, PUNK!" 

Undyne's yell was what woke him up. He groaned and pulled the covers tighter around himself, not wanting to face the day, or life, in general. 

"WE'RE GOING OUT AND YOU'RE COMING WITH US!"

"no," he said simply, closing his eyes. 

"Come on, Sans," Alphys complained. "You can't stay in bed forever."

"i can try."

"Yeah, get up and come with us! We're going to the bar!" Undyne told him. 

He closed his eyes, snuggling deeper into the covers. "it's still a no."

"Frisk is gonna be there."

He immediately shot up into a sitting position, the blankets half thrown off of him. He froze, cursing himself for reacting like this to just her name. Alphys and Undyne gave each other knowing glances as he sat back, crossing his arms. 

"how do you know she's gonna be there?" He asked. 

Alphys shrugged. "Heard it from Hunter. He said he, Teegan, and Frisk are going to Chip n' Dales tonight."

"so?" He said, laying back down. He brought the blankets up over his head, cocooning himself in darkness and warmth. "why should i care?"

Suddenly, the covers were ripped off of him. He sat up and glared at Undyne, who held them back. 

"hey-"

"Look, you love her, right?" She asked, dead serious. 

He hunched his shoulders against the urge to jump at her and get them back, but as soon as she said it, he flinched. "...yeah, i do."

"Then you should tell her."

Ah. That's what this was about. 

"i already did," he mumbled. 

Alphys gasped and jumped forwards. "And what did she say?"

Their answer was in his silence and the way he curled in on himself.

"I take it her response was not good," Undyne said. 

"T-that's okay," Alphs said,"We have a plan to get you two together."

He raised a brow. "you have a 'plan', do you?"

"Yeah," Undyne said with a grin. "We're gonna go to the bar and ask her out, and if she says no, then ask her to just give you one chance."

"and if that doesn't work out?"

"Well, sucks for you, then."

Alphys slapped her arm, then gave him a sympathetic look. "Come on, Sans. It'll be fine."

He looked back and forth between the two. "why are you guys... helping me?"

Alphys shrugged. "We want to see the two of you happy. Plus, we're bored."

"fine," he said with a sigh, then got up and started to get ready. 

***

And that's how he found himself in front of the bar a half hour later. 

Alphys and Undyne had fallen back a few minutes ago to look in an old video store when they'd spotted an anime they'd been wanting in the window. That left him alone to walk up the cold, dark street. 

Normally, he wasn't afraid of dark alleyways or people that would jump out at you from the shadows, but tonight he felt... nervous. Anxious. Especially when he walked by the alleyway right beside Chip n' Dales, and he realized it was because he was afraid he'd see Frisk making out with some guy she'd never met before, having forgot all about him. 

He reached the bar. 

Music poured out from inside, even though the doors were closed, and a dim light shone out from the windows on the side, but not the door since it was solid. He could turn back. It wasn't too late. He could go back to his room an wallow in misery while she partied without him, oblivious to how horrible he felt. He didn't have to face her. 

But he knew he'd be even more miserable if he at least didn't try. 

He took a deep breath and opened the door. 

He scanned over the crowd of people on the dance floor first, trying to see if she was there, but no luck. Next he looked for her at the tables, and still didn't find her, though he did spot Teegan and Hunter. He was being a wimp, he told himself. He should just go in and look for her. Standing here was wasting time. 

Just as he stepped in, he spotted the couple by the door. One was a male with his arms around the female, dark hair, dark blue eyes, and a smile that screamed "I'm an asshole," to Sans. The other was a bit shorter, prettier, with short brown hair and warm brown eyes, and a smirk that always made him weak in the knees when it was turned on him. 

Nolan and Frisk. 

And they were hugging and smiling at each other. 

"I'm down for it," Frisk said to Nolan, in response to something he'd said before Sans had arrived. 

And then they were kissing, and Sans could feel his metaphorical heart breaking. He turned out the door, eyes welling with tears and an ache in his chest as he prepared to teleport away. 

"Sans!" He heard Frisk call his name. 

But he was already gone. 

***

"I really messed something up, mom," she told Toriel miserably the next day, plopping down at the kitchen table while the old goat wandered around the kitchen, making tea and cutting a slice of butterscotch cinnamon pie for each of them. 

Toriel turned around. "What do you mean, my child?"

She propped an arm up on the wood and rested her head in her hand with a sigh. The kitchen was quiet except for the boiling kettle. 

"I may or may not have ruined a friendship," she admitted finally. 

"With whom?" Toriel asked curiously, though Frisk got the feeling she already knew. 

"Sans," she replied. 

"Ah," the anthropomorphic goat said, digging two forks out of the silverware drawer and then bringing one of the plates over to Frisk. "I see."

"You see? That all you have to say?"

She chuckled. "Well, I don't know what you did to ruin your friendship, so I don't see, really. I can't help you unless I know. 

So Frisk spent a while explaining the situation to Toriel, though she left out the sex parts, even though she figured the former queen knew about that. "...so we went back to my place after the party and he just randomly said that he loved me," she finally finished, looking down at the pie which she hadn't eaten yet. 

"I see," Toriel said once again.

"What do you think I should do?" Frisk asked. 

"Well, I don't think it was random that he told you he loved you," she said. "You had been spending time together, like you said. It is very possible that he fell in love with you without realizing it."

"I know, but... it almost seemed too easy that he did, you know?" She tried explaining the thought she'd been having for a while. "I always thought that he would be a tough nut to crack if anyone ever tried. But I didn't try, I never even thought about him in that way. I feel like it happened too quick."

Toriel nodded. "Yes, it makes sense that you would be confused. You don't know all about monsters and their... courting habits. Thinking about it now, I doubt anyone ever explained it to him, either."

"What do you mean? Can _you_ explain?"

"I can," the goat woman said, moving around the counter to sit at the table across from Frisk. She took a sip of her tea before she continued. "Monsters are a bit more complicated than humans when it comes to love, I'm afraid. Humans can fall in love and then leave each other more easily. With monsters, it is not so simple. When two monsters fall in love, both of their souls form a bond that makes it very hard for either to leave each other. 

"As you know, before the war, there were a few human-monster couples, which was often dangerous for the monsters. When a monster fell in love with a human, only the monsters' soul was capable of forming the bond, but the human could leave the relationship anytime they wanted. When that happened, the monsters became weaker, sad, depressed, and, after a few years, they eventually fell down."

"So you're saying he'll die if I don't fix this?" She asked in disbelief. 

Toriel shook her head. "Maybe. Maybe not. Things have changed in both humans and monsters over the years."

She sighed. "So, why did it happen so easily?"

"Monsters with a lower HP often find a mate who is stronger than them, which happened a lot with those monsters and humans before the war, because humans are much stronger than monsters. Nobody really knows the reason, but the lower the HP of a monster, the easier it is for them to start having a romantic attraction to another person, even if they seem like they would be, as you put it, 'a tough nut to crack.' "

"Wow," Frisk said. She was silent for a few minutes. "So, even if I don't fix this he'll still be in love with me for a long time?"

"That's about right," Toriel said. 

"I guess I should go fix my mistake then, huh?"

The goat smiled. "I think that would be the best thing to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone said in the comments soumething about how they were glad that Nolan wasn't really an asshole
> 
>  
> 
> Ahahahahahaha well pal do I got some news for you


	15. Make Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Frisk make up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish dictionary:
> 
> Pequeño esqueleto- little skeleton

Why was knocking on a door so hard to do today?

She stood outside Sans's bedroom door at about ten in the morning the next day, one hand raised to knock, though she couldn't get herself to do it just yet. Sunlight shone in from the window outside, highlighting the little specs of dust that floated gently through the air. Aside from how quiet it was, the skeleton brothers' apartment hadn't changed much since the last time she'd been there. 

She'd caught Papyrus just as he'd been pressing the down button on the elevator when the doors opened and she stepped out. He told her that he had a few errands to run, and that he'd be back in a few hours. Worried for his brother, who apparently hadn't been sleeping too well and hadn't come out of his room for a few days, he'd let her in and told her to do whatever she thought would cheer him up. 

Which was how she got here in front of the door. 

She was being ridiculous, of course. She wasn't the one on the other side, probably in bed with a broken heart. It wasn't like anything bad could happen from this, right? If he accepted her apology, then great. They'd figure things out. If he didn't and he hated her? That was fine, too. She'd get over it. At least she'd tried. She hoped the first thing would happen. 

Finally, she took a deep breath and knocked. 

"what do you want, Papyrus?" His deep voice, quieter than usual, came through the door. 

"It's not Pap. It's me," she said. 

She heard a _thud_ on the floor, then hurried footsteps heading for the door. They stopped about halfway there, as if he suddenly remembered the things she'd said to him and when he saw her kissing Nolan. She smiled at the image of him being happy to see her behind me the door, then frowned as she pictured him contemplating going back to bed. 

"why're you here?"

"I want to talk to you."

"what if i don't wanna talk?" She assumed he meant for it to come out harsh, but his tone was too soft. He cleared his non-existent throat. 

"Well," she said, then slid down to the floor and leaned against the doorframe. "Then I guess I'll just sit here and wait until you change your mind, because I'm not leaving until we do."

There was quiet for a few moments, then she heard him walk slowly towards the door and sit down on the other side. "what do you want to talk about?"

"Remember the other night when you told me you loved me?"

"... y-yeah?" He said tentatively. 

"Did you mean it?"

"yes," came his automatic response. "uh, i mean... why does that matter?"

"How long did you know you did?" She ignored his question. 

It took him a while to answer. "i only realized it about a week ago but... i think i maybe did for a while before that."

She nodded, even though he couldn't see her. "I see."

"that all you came here for?"

"Do you still love me?"

He didn't answer, and she sighed. She'd have to try another thing to keep him talking. 

"Knock knock."

"... who's there?"

"I love."

"i-i love who?"

"Well, I _hope_ it's still me. Otherwise, this wouldn't work well."

He laughed, though it sounded bitter. "yeah. i still do. i'm sorry."

"Hey, don't apologize for feelings you can't control. It's not your fault. Besides, I can't really blame you for falling for me, I mean, _look_ at me," she said the last part just to amuse him. 

"i don't love you because you're pretty," he said quietly. 

"Why do you then? Is it because I'm ugly?"

"no, no, you're... you're amazing. you're smart, you're funny, you're kind, you... you're a lot of things," he said, the last part coming out quietly. 

"No, please continue," she said. "It's a big confidence booster."

He remained silent. 

"What I really came here to do was say sorry," she said a minute later. 

"for what?"

"For getting angry at you. For saying what I said. For kissing Nolan in front of you. For breaking your heart," she listed them off on her fingers. 

"you didn't break my heart," he tried defending myself. "i don't even have one."

"You cried," she pointed out. 

"y-yeah, well..." he sighed. "you're right. i did."

They both sat for a bit. 

"so... is that all? are you going to... leave?" Leave _me_ , was really what he wanted to say, she knew. 

"No," she said. "I came to ask you out, actually."

"...what?"

She sighed. "Sans, I'm gonna be honest with you. The last person who told me they loved me like that was Nolan, and you know how things ended with him. I know that was over a year ago, but before I met any of you monsters, and even after that, I was a mess for a while. I loved Nolan, I gave him everything I had, and I thought he loved me too, but it turned out that he had some side chick he was banging half way into our relationship. Since then I was afraid to start something with someone else again because I was scared that what happened with Nolan would happen again. I was scared of having my heart broken again. So, when you said you loved me... I was terrified."

"i'd never do that to you," he said. 

"I know," she nodded. "But I still have the irrational fear that all guys are like Nolan. I know you aren't, though. That's why I want to try love again, but with you this time."

"you... you love me?" He asked, sounding confused, but hopeful. 

"No," she said. "I don't. But I can try."

"okay."

"So, you gonna open this door now, or what?"

She heard shuffling behind the door, and she leaned away from it a second later when he opened it. He stood on his knees, not standing all the way up, wearing a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. If she'd felt like shit before now, then he looked it. He had dark bags underneath his eyes, and there were dried tear tracks on his face. He looked at her like he didn't actually believe that she was there, that he'd made up their whole conversation in his head. He seemed frozen, holding the door open. His eye lights had turned to hearts again. 

She grimaced, then reached out towards him. He let go of the door and collapsed into her arms, kneeling in front of her with his arms around her waist. He smelled like he hadn't showered for a few days, but she didn't mind. She held him close and rubbed his back, like she knew he liked, and pretended not to notice that he was trembling. 

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, then kissed the top of his skull. 

She didn't know how long they stayed like that for, but by the time he pulled away her butt was sore and her leg was numb from where he was half sitting on her. He rubbed at his eyes while she stood up and brushed herself off, shaking her leg to get the feeling back into it. 

"You alright now, _Pequeño esqueleto_?" She asked. 

He nodded up at her. "yeah."

She held her hand out and he grabbed it, then she pulled him up. He really was quite little, now that she really looked at him, only about 4'7. His hand, though boney and lacking flesh, would have been smaller than most people's anyways, even if he did have skin. The t-shirt he wore (the one she'd lent him the night of the party) sagged over one shoulder and reached halfway down his femur (she wondered if he even realized that he was wearing it).

"Good," she smiled. Then handed him his clothes he'd left at her place, washed, of course. "Now go take a shower, because, no offence, but you smell like shit."

He immediately blushed, taking his things. "s-sorry."

She laughed at his expression, then walked down the short hall to the attached kitchen and living room, plopping herself down on the couch.

***

Ten minutes later, he appeared by her side again. She had turned the tv on, but wasn't really watching because she was texting Kate about Alyssa, who was trying to figure out what to dress the new baby in. She jumped when he was suddenly just there, cleaner and dressed in his normal outfit. 

She held a hand to her heart. "Jeez, you scared me."

"sorry," he said, sitting down at the opposite end of the couch, back straight. 

She gave him a look. "Why you sitting like you have a stick up your ass for?"

He shrugged, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. 

She put her phone down. "You know, I don't bite, Sans."

He stared at her. "yes you do."

She held her arm out and he shuffled closer to her, then curled into her side. "Ah, don't lie. You know you like it."

He blushed, and buried his face in her arm. She chuckled, then kissed his head. He smiled wider. 

"You're cute, you know that?"

"yeah, i know."

"So he finally admits it."

"i'm not admitting it, there's just no point in arguing anymore."

"You know, admitting means to confess something with reluctance, and that's what you did."

"ugh. i'm too tired to argue this."

She glanced down at his face, once again noticing the space under his eyes was coloured purple, like a bruise. 

"Did you sleep at all last night?" She asked, but he didn't answer. "What about the day before that, or the day before that?" 

He shrugged. "heh. sleep is for losers."

"Also, it keeps you alive. Aren't you tired?"

He shrugged half heartedly. "i think i'll be okay."

"You avoided my question," she said, voice firm. 

He seemed to deflate. "fine. no, i didn't sleep at all the past week because i'm so crazy in love with you that it's pathetic, and i worked myself up too much thinking that you hated me and it was the end of the world that i couldn't sleep even if i tried and-"

She leaned down and kissed him, more gently than when they'd made out before, and he stopped talking and his eyes closed. When she pulled back he opened them again, and the little hearts returned. 

"what was that for?" He breathed out. 

"To shut you up," she said simply. "Really, though, you should probably sleep. I'll leave if you want-"

"NO!" He jumped up on her and grabbed her arm with a panicked expression. 

She raised an eyebrow. "Uh, okay, I'll stay."

He blushed and backed off of her, sitting a little farther away from her than before. "sorry, but i- you just- i'm... uh..."

"What?" She put a hand on his back. 

"i don't know how to say it," he mumbled, looking away from her. 

But she got the feeling he knew exactly how to say what he was feeling, he just didn't want to risk embarrassing himself or looking pathetic in front of her, but she wouldn't have treated him like a baby, even if he did tell her what he was thinking. 

He needed her. 

"Sure you aren't tired?" She asked, instead of saying it aloud and making him feel like an idiot, and she scooted behind him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I can think of something I can do to make you sleepy."

She couldn't see his expression, but she knew what he'd look like. Blue cheeks and the little heart eye lights. It was beginning to be her favourite.

He didn't object when she picked him up and gently carried him to his room, all the while kissing him. Her mouth moved slowly against his as she closed the door behind them. She set him down on the bed and then sat next to him, and he wrapped his arms around her neck. 

She had to admit, it was a little odd for her to be the one "in charge" in a relationship. She wasn't afraid to admit this either, because they both knew that she was. With Nolan, and any other guy she'd slept with, for that matter, they'd always been the ones to take charge in sexual situations, not her. After a while, she got bored of it, to be honest, and she'd suggested for herself to take the lead a few times. The ones who agreed were the ones she'd had a better time with, anyways, even though they'd almost all told her they didn't enjoy it much. Don't get her wrong- it was sex. And sex was... well, sex. At least she _was_ getting some action, however boring it got. From then on, she just really didn't get into it as much unless she could take charge, almost as if a switch had been flicked in her brain. 

But now that she had Sans, she was free to do whatever her heart pleased with him, because she knew he wouldn't object. He was quite submissive, she'd figured out a long time ago, and then Toriel had confirmed it when they'd talked before: higher HP monsters tended to be the dominant ones in the relationship, and in this case, _she_ was the higher HP monster, figuratively. She wasn't ashamed to say that this sort of excited her. When she'd asked which one of them was the stronger monster in her and Asgore's relationship, the old goat had just smirked, and Frisk got the feeling she knew. She _had_ knocked the former king over with just one small fireball, after all. 

Presently, she stared down at his trembling form on the bed, _his_ bed (they'd never actually done anything here before) and smiled. She was still fully clothed, and had intention to keep it that way, but he had his hoodie off. Papyrus could be home any minute, and she didn't want the cinnamon roll to accidentally walk in and see her fucking his brother. _That_ would be awkward. 

She leaned down and began kissing him again, slower than usual, and he moaned softly. Her hands moved up his arms, briefly squeezing his shoulders, then down his sides, under his shirt, to trace over his ribs, fingers rubbing at the small indents between. He sighed in content. 

One of her hands reached into his chest cavity and she ran a finger down the underside of his sternum, lips leaving his mouth to instead trail up his jaw and then down his neck to suck on his clavicle, where she knew he liked it. Her fingers trailed down his spine, and he shuddered. 

" _F-Frisk_ ," he said softly, eyes closed in bliss. "i-i love you."

She'd reached his pelvis now, and her hands just ghosted his hip bones. He jerked and she smiled when she spied the glowing blue bulge between his legs. 

" _i-i love y-you-_ " he gasped out again. Now that it was out, she assumed he didn't feel the need to keep it inside anymore. 

Just as she opened her mouth to respond, a light appeared between them. She pulled away and sat back on her heels, then stared at the space in front of his heaving chest, at the small white inverted heart that appeared there, glowing faintly.

She looked up to his face, flushed blue, and saw that he was staring at the little soul, _his_ soul, she realized, and that he looked fearfully at it, eye sockets wide and panicked. She took a closer look at his soul and realized that, though it was barley noticeable, there was a thin crack running all the way through it. 

"Is that... normal?" He asked, gesturing to the crack. 

He shook his head. "no."

Realization dawned on her, and she felt her stomach drop. "Sans... did I do that?"

The soul was an important part of every living being. It was where their memories, their feelings, their fears, their desires, and anything that came with being a living sentient being resided. For monsters, one could argue that the soul was more important because the soul was essentially all that they were because they didn't have as much physicality as humans. The soul was where the monsters got their magic from, where their energy was stored, where everything they were was. Two things ran through her head as she looked at it, hovering above his rib cage. 

One was that monsters only showed their souls to the one they loved. 

And two, his was cracked. 

She had, quite literally, broken his heart. 

He turned his head into the pillow. "... dunno. maybe."

"Jesus Christ I'm so fucking sorry," she said, because she knew that she _had_ caused this, and that this couldn't be fixed, no matter what. It was permanent. 

"'s oka-" his voice cracked and he winced, but he wouldn't look at her. "-okay."

"No, no it's not." 

She leaned forwards and tentatively reached a hand out towards it, running her finger down the crack. She felt him shudder beneath her, and when she looked at his face she saw that his eyes were screwed tight, jaw clenched, breath whistling harshly though his nasal cavity. 

"Oh," she said. 

He cracked an eye open, pupils shaped like hearts again. "what?"

To answer, she gave his soul a little squeeze, wordlessly telling him of her discovery. This time, he gasped and violently bucked his hips up, and she moved over to lay beside him in time to avoid being knocked to the side. He stared at her with wide eyes as a devious smile came over her features, and she sat up and scooted away from him, wondering what he would look like if she just squeezed a little tighter...

As her thumb began rubbing slow circled on the surface of his soul, he cried out and it seemed like every joint in his body locked up, his jaw squeezing tight, and he shook violently. The soul began to secrete some kind of blue fluid, and she realized it was the same concentrated magic that was forming a little stain on the front of his shorts. 

She pressed her finger into the middle. 

"fuck!" he screamed, his spine arching off the bed, and she realized that it was the first time she'd actually heard him swear out loud. 

She stopped for a moment, and he moaned at the loss of stimulation, giving her a pleading look. She smiled reassuringly, then leant forwards and kissed him, her other hand moving to stroke him through his pants as she continued to gently massage his soul. He gripped her shoulders like a life line, face buried in her neck, grinding against her every so often. His breaths hissed out between his teeth and he sobbed once, then, with her fingers pressed as deep as they could go into the little heart she gripped him tight through his shorts, his back arched and she heard his spine pop and he came into her hand, both the one holding his soul and the one rubbing his dick through his shorts, his hips jerking as she continued her ministrations. 

As he came down, breaths sputtering and entire body trembling, they made eye contact. Then she squeezed his soul again and again, massaging the little thing until her hands were sticky and covered in the thick blue fluid, and he came once more, screaming her name into her shoulder. 

Tears streamed from his eye sockets until he closed them, gasping for air and twitching every now and then with aftershocks. She let the little soul go and watched it disappear, then she pulled his shorts off of him and wiped her hands and his pelvis clean on them, thinking that it would be unpleasant if he woke up and they were all crusty, then threw them into the pile of dirty clothes in the corner. She hoped he didn't have a hard time cleaning them off. She sat up next to him, leaning on the headboard, and he curled up beside her, head resting beside her leg while she stroked his skull. 

"i love you," he murmured sleepily, before he relaxed and fell asleep. 

"I know," she said, even though he didn't hear her. 

She sat with him for a while before Papyrus came home. She heard the front door slam and then footsteps heading for the door to Sans's bedroom. She made sure he was covered by the blanket before the door opened and the taller brother walked in, opening his mouth to speak. She put a finger to her lips in a _shh_ gesture, pointing to the small skeleton, and he stopped. Slowly, as he took in how close Sans was cuddled up to her side and her arm around his back, Papyrus smiled and backed out of the room, the door closing with a _click_.

Sans muttered something she didn't hear in his sleep, eyes scrunched tightly closed, tiny fingers gripping her leg. Her hand stilled on the back of his neck and she smiled at how cute he was. 

He was so… small. She knew it annoyed him to be referred to as adorable or cute or short or anything of the sort, but that was exactly what he was. He was fragile, too, having only 1 HP, and it made her worry for him. What if he got hurt? What if someone had intent to kill him? She knew damn well he could hold his own in a fight, and a picture involuntarily popped into her head, of a long golden hallway, of giant blasters hung in the air, aimed at her, ready to fire, and his grin, so angry at her and so ready to kill her after what she'd done-

She frowned and closed her eyes at the unpleasant memory. 

Resets. There had been three that she'd been aware of, but god knows how many more there'd been. The first was a neutral run, where she befriended everyone but killed Asgore, and went on her way. She'd stepped out of the cave and the button had appeared, **[RESET]** , floating in midair. _Press it,_ some voice said in the back of her head, _then you can save them all_.

Stupidly, she'd listened to it. That took her to the second run, the less pleasant one. Genocide. She had been in control of her actions, then. But her judgement felt… impaired, almost, as if she was drunk or she'd been drugged. She couldn't _feel_ anything, not until Flowey died, and the demon appeared. Then, she regretted what she'd done, wondering _what the fuck had she been thinking?_ , and how did she not feel bad about it until this moment?

Then she'd sold her soul and the world reset and she befriended everyone again, though who knows how many times _it_ had taken over and killed everyone before that, while she was not conscious of it. In the end, they'd all escaped from the mountain and when the **[RESET]** button showed up again, she'd smashed it to pieces. 

She wondered if Sans remembered any of the resets. She doubted it, but she couldn't be too sure. Each time he'd killed her, he'd guessed how many times she'd gotten her ass beat by the look on her face, so she knew he must've had at least _some_ concept of them, even if it was only the genocide routes when he did. 

Her point was, she was done with resets. Forever. But she'd tell him about them. Maybe not for a while, but one day she would. 

She was just so glad they were over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwe they made up. 
> 
> But I mean like who _actually_ does a genocide run like a million times in a row or whatever the fuck they'd have you believe in the fan fictions? I only did it once and I cried and I never did it again. 
> 
> And sorry there's not like 10 updates today but this is the last chapter I have written so far and I'm a lazy ass procrastinator so there may not be anymore for some amount of time. Like I'm still gonna write this, but I didn't just crank out ten chapters yesterday, those were all done before I put this whole fic up


	16. Dating Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Frisk go out on a date

"oh, god, what do i do? what do i say? do i bring anything? what if i mess up? what if-"

"S-Sans! Calm down!" Alphys calmed his worried babbling. 

He shook his head, glancing over to the three figures who looked equal parts annoyed and amused at his nervousness. 

"i can't!" He said. "i'm gonna mess up and it'll be over before it even begins."

"Oh, relax," Undyne said, rolling her single yellow eye. "You'll be fine. Besides, it was her who asked you out, so you don't have to even do anything."

"i know, i know," he said, pacing the length of the living room. "but i still think that i'll mess up..."

"BROTHER, DO NOT WORRY," Papyrus comforted him. "YOU WILL DO FINE ON YOUR DATE WITH THE HUMAN, EVEN IF YOU DID NOT READ THE DATING MANUAL AND DO NOT POSESS THE COOLNESS OF ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS."

He smiled. "thanks, bro."

"So, w-when are y-you two going o-out?" Alphys asked

Just then, his phone buzzed (he was glad that, even in the Zombie Apocalypse, they had gotten a few cell phone towers to stay up and maintained) and he looked down to see a new text from Frisk, quickly reading over the three that she had sent him earlier. 

_**Frisky - 3:15:** Don't wear anything too nice because there is a chance that things will get dirty later_

_**Frisky - 3:15:** And by dirty, I don't mean like sex dirty, but actually like dirt and grass dirty_

_**Frisky - 3:16:** Unless you're up for that afterwards ;)_

The first two had made him smile, but the last one had his cheeks burning. The new one, however, was quite terrifying

_**Frisky - 3:15:** I'm here. I'll be up in a sec_

"right now," he answered Alphys. 

"Well, ya ready?" Undyne asked with a grin. 

"yeah, i think," he glanced at himself in the mirror on the wall, taking in his outfit. A button down blue shirt and jeans, complete with a pair of beat up blue sneakers. Not too fancy, but good enough, he supposed. 

"WELL, SANS, WE WISH YOU GOOD LUCK ON YOUR DATE!"

"Yeah, you punks better have a nice time, or else! Fuhuhuhu!"

"G-good luck, Sans."

He took a deep breath to calm himself, anxiously tapping his foot as he waited for Frisk to arrive. 

There was a knock on the door. 

He jolted in place as his panic set in now, worse than before. His soul thrummed in anticipation as he walked towards the door, the distance between it and where he had been standing seeming to grow longer. 

Scenarios where he would royally fuck up this date by saying or doing the wrong thing ran through his head, telling him to just back out now before it was too late and he screwed up and lost her. He imagined her face as she realized that he wasn't good enough for her. A voice in the back of his head told him that he-

Finally, he reached the door, and with a sweaty hand, and a nervous breath, he opened the door. 

But she turned and smiled down at him, wearing a simple red dress and black leggings with her hair down. She smiled at him. 

He knew everything would be okay.

***

"Well, as your brother said when I 'dated' him… DATING START! Though, I have a feeling this date will be a lot different than that one." Frisk said, making him giggle at her impression of Papyrus. 

"where are we going?" He asked, following her through the lobby. 

She had longer legs than him so he had to walk faster than normal to keep pace with him. She noticed this and slowed down, making her way to the exit of the apartment building. She glanced down at him with a smile. 

"It's a surprise," she said teasingly. 

He rolled his eyes. "can you at least give me a hint?"

"Sorry, _pequeño esqueleto_ , but you'll just have to wait and see."

They exited the building and she walked over to a black SUV he'd seen in her garage a few times when the door was open, opening the passenger side door for him. He hopped in and fastened his seatbelt as she got in the other side and started the car. Soon, they were driving down the street and away from his new home. 

"why the car?" He asked. As far as he knew, basically everything in the city was within walking distance, so driving was only necessary if you had to go somewhere fast or far away. 

"We're going outside the wall," she said, and the tall black barricade came into view. She flashed a special badge at the men who were guarding the gate, and they opened it up and let her leave without argument. 

He watched the wall disappear into the distance until it was gone and they were driving through an abandoned neighbourhood. "how'd you get this privilege?"

"Being the second in command has its perks," she said with a grin. 

It had only been recently that the previous "second in command" had died, and the city had voted for Frisk to take his place. Sans agreed with the decision because Frisk was a great leader. She was patient, brave, integritant, perseverant, kind, justice-seeking, and determined. She was the perfect candidate to run the city if Thomas Baker, or "Gramps", as everyone called him, died or couldn't do it any longer. Sans had only met the man twice, once when they had the meeting when the monsters were first freed from the Underground, and the second time when he was in line to get food from one of the distribution centres, but Sans could tell that, though he was strong willed and smart, he was old and weak and Frisk might have to take over sooner than she'd like. 

They passed abandoned houses and shops, cars and the occasional Corpse, all of it gradually breaking apart until they were driving through a forest, calm and dark in the night. 

"I need you to put this on," Frisk said, handing him a piece of fabric. 

It was a blindfold. He looked at her skeptically, a brow raised. "uh, why?"

"Because, it'll ruin the surprise if you don't," she said. "And it's not anything kinky, in case you were wondering."

Begrudgingly, he put the blind fold on and the world became dark, well, darker than it had been. They were both silent, but he couldn't help but fidget in anticipation. 

Finally, after about twenty more minutes of driving, she stopped the car. 

"can i look now?" Sans asked. 

"Not yet," Frisk said. "But don't get up just yet."

He heard her get out of the car and open the door to the back seat up, then close again as she presumably got what she needed from back there. His door opened next, and he felt cool air seep into the car as he unbuckled his seat belt and jumped out of the car. 

"can i look _now_?" He asked. 

"Not yet," she said. 

She took his hand in hers, a welcome warmth in the chilly night air, and began leading him somewhere. He could hear crickets and gravel crunching beneath his feet. She didn't say much, except the occasional "Don't step there," or "There's a big rock right here," or something of the sort. They were walking uphill, that he could tell. Finally, they got to where she wanted them to be. 

"Stay here for a second," she said, hearing fabric rustling. "Okay, now tilt your head up to the sky."

He did as she said and craned his neck back, feeling her gentle hands slip the fabric off of his face. "can i open my eyes yet?"

"Yep. Open them."

He did and his breath hitched in his throat, jaw falling open. The nights sky above was bright with a full moon, stars glittering in the endless sea of black above. He'd never seen them like this before, since there was a lot of light pollution in the city. Now he could make out entire constellations, the stars sparkling down at him. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. 

He heard a giggle and looked away from space, seeing Frisk's smiling face, bathed in the silver light of the moon. 

Scratch that, it was the _second_ most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. 

"I thought you'd like it," she said, sitting down on the blanket she'd spread over the ground. "I figured that it would be nice to come up here and see them away from the city."

He realized that they were back on Mt. Ebott, on a small patch of grass above the tree line where he could see the city in the distance. 

"this is... wow," he said, amazed, looking up at the stars again. 

"So, you gonna come sit down with me?" Frisk said. 

He plopped down beside her on the blanket as she rummaged through a shopping bag he hadn't noticed before, pulling out a large piece of paper, a lantern, a few bags of chips, and a bottle of ketchup. 

"I got this star map so we could try and find some of the constellations," she said as she opened the paper up, shining the lantern on it while she looked back and forth between it and the sky. "I also looked up a bunch of their meanings so I could tell you about them."

He looked at her, surprised. "really? you did that for me?"

She smiled at him. "Of course. Why wouldn't I? Now, let's see here... you see that big one up there that kind of looks like a big spoon or pot? That's Ursa Major, or the Big Dipper. It's supposed to be a bear, which makes like no sense, because, I mean, look at it. It's a fucking spoon. If it's a bear, then it's a pretty fucked up looking one. Anyways, there were like seven different versions of the story, but the one I remember most was that Zeus, one of the Greek gods, fell in love with a woman named Callisto and they had a baby named Arcas. But the thing was that Callisto swore off guys and sex and romance and all that to Artemis, who was a Greek goddess, so she was banished for it for breaking her oath. And then Zeus's wife, Hera, found out about the baby, too, and so she turned Callisto into a bear as punishment for having the baby with Zeus. So Callisto wandered around as a bear as her son grew up, but one day Arcas was walking into the forest and he saw his mom, the bear, and he got freaked out and took his spear out, but Zeus was watching, so he picked them both up and put them in the sky and turned them into constellations. I think something got fucked up along the way, though, because there is no way in hell that _that_ is a bear. Another one was..."

She had him laughing at her comments about how messed up some of the constellations looked in comparison to what they were supposed to look like. At some point they'd opened the chips up and he had snuggled up to her side, one of her arms around him. 

"... and that's about the last story I have," she concluded. 

They were silent for a few moments, just gazing up at the sky above. 

"thank you," he said finally. 

"Don't," she said. "I just wanted to make this date special."

"it would have been special, anyways, since you're here."

She snorted. "Wow. Cheesy."

"maybe," he told her. "but it's true."

She kissed him on the cheek. "You're sweet."

He blushed and cuddled closer into her side. The night turned peaceful once again, the only sound being the crickets in the grass. Suddenly, the silence was broken with a loud _snap_ echoing from somewhere in the woods, then the sound of rustling in the bushes. When it stopped, the quiet chirping of the bugs resumed, but the air was tense now. 

"uh, Frisk? what do we do if a corpse shows up?" He asked, keeping his eyes trained on the forest. 

"That I came prepared for," she said, then dig out a pistol from the bag she'd brought and waved it around. "I don't think we need to worry about it though. They usually stay around civilization and don't go near the mountains. That was probably just some wild animal in the forest just now."

"if you say so," he replied. 

She tossed the gun down and laid back on the blanket, eyes towards the sky once again. He followed her, and they were quiet for a while more. 

"What do you think would have happened if there were no Corpses? How different do you think all of this would be if we didn't have to constantly be looking over our shoulders in fear of being killed?"

He glanced over at her, but her dark eyes were still cast towards the sky. 

"i don't know," he said. "it's not like we could actually know for sure. maybe we all would have integrated into society and lived normal lives?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Dad and Jamie would still be here, I'd probably have gone to college or university. Mom might not have come back."

He thought about that. What would it have been like to meet the other members of Frisk family? He imagined coming out of the mountain and living a normal life in the city. He'd get a normal job. Maybe he and his brother wouldn't live in the same apartment as now. Maybe everyone would have a meal together once a week to catch up on their lives. Would he and Frisk have gotten together like a normal couple? Would they have gone on more dates? Slowly fallen in love with one another instead of going all the way all at once? Would he still have fallen in love with her as quick as he already had? Would they have traveled together? Would they have gotten married? Would they have adopted kids, since they couldn't have any of their own? Would they have grown old together? He realized halfway through his inner fantasy that maybe some of those were still possible, and his soul ached, a good ache, because he really liked the idea of spending the rest of his life with her. But, in the end, he decided that, as nice as it sounded falling in love "normally" would be, he wouldn't trade what they'd gone through for anything. 

He sat up and looked at her, and she stared curiously at him. "either way, i think i'd still love you."

She smiled the smile that made his soul thump, then leaned up and kissed him. He eagerly kissed back, despite not having lips, his fingers tangling in her hair. 

Soon after, their clothes were gone and they were on the ground, her hands on him and his hands on her. Sans could feel something different about this time they had sex, though. It was slower, more intimate, more sensual, less rough and desperate than their previous times together. Instead of fucking, this time they were making love, and even though they both meant the same thing in the end, somehow they were completely different. 

As she laid down to rest beside him, both of them panting as they came down from their highs, she smiled at him, an arm pulling him close. He rested his head near hers and wrapped his arms around her waist, his shorter legs tangling with hers. A cool breeze swept by, but she was warm, and he barley felt it. 

"Well, now I can cross 'have sex on a mountain' off my bucket list," she said with a grin. 

"you have _that_ on your bucket list?" He asked, smiling at her in amusement and disbelief. 

"Honey, all that's _on_ my bucket list are placed I'd like to have sex at or on," she said, and laughed and she smiled at him again, and when he stopped, her eyelids had lowered and she smirked at him. "Maybe you can help me do the rest one day?"

He blushed, but chuckled and went in to kiss her. As they seperated, her eyes suddenly darted above him and her, panic struck her features, and she shot up, grabbing the gun and firing off two loud shots before he could even be afraid or wonder what was going on. 

He sat up just as the two Corpses fell lifelessly (or less lifelessly than before) to the ground, and Frisk exhaled, grabbing him and hugging him to her chest. For a moment, neither of them moved, only staring at the decaying zombies that lay on the ground, both giving off the horrendous stench of rotten meat. 

"Shit," she whispered under her breath. 

"shit," he agreed. 

"Where there's one, there's always more. We'd better leave."

They got up and put their clothes back on, cleaning up the area in less than five minutes. In that time, she'd shot two more zombies. 

"Think you can do that teleporting thing to get us to the car again?" She asked, eyes scanning the forest. 

He shook his head. "i can only go where i've seen. and i haven't really seen where the car is since you blindfolded me..."

"I see," she said, grabbing his hand and beginning to lead him down the mountain, blanket and shopping bag in arm. "Well, guess we just have to hope we don't get attacked then."

They made it about halfway there before they were surrounded. 

"Fuck," Frisk said, taking the gun back out. 

He nodded, glancing around at the staggering people in various states of decay. A woman in tattered work clothes with half of her jaw ripped off sloppily lunged at them, but her head was blown off before she got within five feet. 

He summoned a bone attack and skewed a few through the head as Frisk let off a few more shore behind him. He impaled more and more of the undead, wondering why this pack seemed so much bigger than ones he'd come across before outside the wall. When the last one on his side had been killed, he searched the trees for any others that could appear by surprise, finding none and at the same time noticing that there were no more gunshots. 

"Fuck!" He heard Frisk say as he spun around. 

She stood with wide eyes as she fiddled with the gun before dropping it, Corpses swarming in on her on almost all sides. She kicked one in the chest and it flew backwards, but more closed in just as quickly. Sans watched as it all happened in slow motion, panic seizing him and his breath coming quicker as he watched what would surely be her death. He felt his eye sockets go dark and then heat burst in his left eye, the only thought running through his head being _he could **NOT** let Fisk die_ as he raised his arm, summoning a few of his blasters, and they all went off at the same time, disintegrating each and every zombie with a flash of blinding light and a shrill shriek. 

As the ashes settled around them and the smell of singed meat blew away in the breeze, they both stood still for a few minutes. Finally, she picked her things back up off of the ground and walked over to him, hugging him close for a second. 

"Thanks for saving me," she said. 

He squeezed her back, and they separated, grabbing each other's hands again and walking down the mountain. "no problem."

Frisk smiled, giving his boney hand a squeeze. "Well, guess I was right when I said this date would be different than my one with Pap: I didn't fight zombies with him on that one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long 
> 
> So you know how Frisk says that there were like a million different stories on Ursa Major (aka the Big Dipper)? Well, yeah, I was not kidding about that just so you know. 
> 
> I'm happy with this chapter, but I might go back and put in a little bit of smut later if I finish this and I don't put any more in (which I might not because it might all be plot after this) so yeah
> 
> Have a nice day or night and I'll try and get another chapter in asap


	17. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied in the last chapter about the “there might not be any more smut for the rest of the fic” thing because this happened and all it basically is is smut so

The ride home was quiet and seemed shorter than the way to the mountain, but maybe that was because this time Sans wasn't blindfolded. The clock on the radio said it was 12:27 by the time they got to the gates and were let through into the city. There was barley anyone out by that time, and a lot of the windows were dark. 

"So, you want to sleep over tonight or do you want to go home?" Frisk asked, not looking away from the road in front of her. 

He thought. "can i stay with you?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I was kinda hoping you'd say that. I wanna talk to you anyways. You might wanna call Pap though."

His phone call finished with Papyrus complaining that he, Undyne and Alphys had waited for him to return from his date with Frisk, and now they wouldn't get to congratulate him, while the other two made suggestive jokes on why he might be staying with Frisk. His face was blue as they rolled into the driveway and only started to fade as they walked into her house together, his hand in hers. 

After taking their shoes off, they headed towards the kitchen, and Frisk put the bags she'd brought down onto the counter, flicking the light switch on and illuminating the dark room. He hopped up onto the counter while she dug into her cupboard, eventually bringing out two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine. Pouring herself a glass, she asked him if he wanted any and he said yes. There was silence as they both took a sip of their drinks. 

"So, what are we?" She asked after a moment. 

He looked at her. "what do you mean?"

"I mean," She tilted her head to the side a bit. "We've been on a date, we've been intimate, you said you... love me, so what does that mean for us?"

"dunno," he said. "what do you want us to be?"

She smiled a little. "I want us to be together. I know I can love you, though I don't yet. Besides, you've already seen me snot nosed and ugly crying and you haven't run away yet, so that's probably a sign that this will work out."

"so, you want to be my... girlfriend?" He said, trying the word out. He found he didn't like it that much, for some reason. 

She thought. "Yeah, I guess."

"you guess?" He said with a raised brow. 

She shrugged. "I'm not sure I like the word, maybe because it's so overused by everyone. How about I be... your _amor_?"

"meaning?" He asked. He liked the sound of it rolling off of her tongue, and he got the feeling he knew what it meant. 

She put her finished glass down and walked towards him, cupping his chin in her hand, then leaned down just so her lips brushed over his teeth. 

" _Your love_ ," she whispered, then kissed him. When she drew back they were both breathless. She smiled softly and the look in her eyes made his breath hitch. "And you can be _mi amor_."

"sounds good to me," he whispered back. 

She giggled, and the sound made his soul flutter. He leant forwards and kissed her again, giddy for a moment as he imagined what their new relationship would be like. He wrapped his arms around her neck, phalanges getting tangled in her short hair, and she hugged him around the waist. They broke away from each other and her eyes dropped to his chest, then she stifled a laugh and started undoing the buttons of his shirt from bottom to top. 

"what?" He asked, watching her fingers work. 

"You buttoned your shirt up wrong," she said, smiling in amusement. 

"shit, i did? huh. guess it's hard to worry about your shirt when there's a corpse after your _butt_ -on," he said with a smile. 

She rolled her eyes but laughed anyways. "Oh my god, that was a shitty pun."

"don't you mean a _shirt_ -y pun?" He waggled his eye brows. 

She sighed, trying but failing to get rid of her smile. "That was even worse."

"what? i've got a skele- _ton_ more puns like that..."

He stopped as her fingers got to the top of his shirt and undid the last button, then slowly traced over the purplish bruise-like spot she'd given him from sucking there numerous times on his clavicle. He tried to maintain eye contact, but his eyes kept closing as he took in deep breaths. Her eyes were trained on the spot she was touching. 

"I love how sensitive you are," she whispered to him. 

"i d-don't," he said, and she laughed a deeper, more seductive laugh than her usual pretty one, which made him shiver. 

"Why not?" She mumbled against his skull, mouth near his ear canal. 

"don't l-like the s-sounds you make me m-make," he said, his eyes finally closing. He moaned softly when she kissed his jaw and she scraped her fingernails down his rib cage. 

"I do," she said. "I like your voice. It's deep and smooth and nice. I think it's pretty sexy."

He snorted. "you think i'm sexy?"

"Mhm," she said, moving to his neck, then poking her tongue out and trailing down the vertebrae. 

Which reminded him of something. 

He gasped at the sensation, but gripped her shoulders and pushed her back for a second. "Frisk, wait."

She looked at him curiously. "You want me to stop?"

"no, no," he assured her. "i just... want to try something, if that's okay?"

She nodded slowly. "Um, okay...?"

"could you stick your tongue out?"

Though she gave him a funny look, she complied. He'd been thinking about it for a while, how his magic could take the shapes of different things, like the dick that was currently half formed and pressing against the zipper of his pants, and he wondered if he could have more control over it. So, he'd been experimenting in his free time and knew that he was close to getting it right, if only he had a model. 

Magic fizzled in his mouth and soon he was sticking out his newly formed blue tongue, similar to hers, a little off in shape and a bit longer, but a tongue, nonetheless. 

Frisk eyed the appendage curiously, even poking it with her finger once. Slowly she smiled, then chuckled a bit, and he wondered what she was thinking. Then she leant forwards and kissed him, her own tongue parting her mouth against his. She dominated the kiss and he wondered why he hadn't done this sooner while a pleasurable warmth spread throughout his body, her tongue stroking his with languid movements. She tasted like the wine they drank and something spicy. 

She broke away and they both panted for breath for a moment. She smiled with a mischievous glint in her eye. 

"Well," she breathed, "I guess if we're trying new things," her hand snaked down to cup the bulge in his pants, which he groaned at, "then can I try something too...?" 

"what?" He asked. 

"Something I remember you saying a while ago..."

He had no idea what she was doing. He watched her stare down at his crotch, hand still cupping it, for a few moments, then tried to say something. He stopped as he felt his magic sizzle again, melting, taking a different shape in his pants. A warm wetness started to spread between his legs. He stiffened. 

"uh... Frisk?" He wondered, looking down at her hand.

She looked just as surprised as he felt. "Woah. That _worked_."

She unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down to give herself better access, then stuck her hand down the front of his jeans. He gasped when he felt her fingers glide over the slit of his new cunt through his underwear, softly rubbing him until he began to push himself into her hand. He felt her fingers slip under the fabric, and he moaned and jittered when a digit dipped inside of him. 

He whined in protest when she removed her hand, dripping with a translucent blue fluid. She raised a brow at him and a sly smile made its way onto her face as she eyed her fingers. 

"Dripping already, and I haven't even done anything?"

He almost came right there when she brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked all of his fluids off of it. She laughed at his expression and he felt his face grow impossibly hotter.

"How about we take this to the bedroom?" She asked, lifting him up into her arms. 

He nodded, his words coming out breathy. "y-yeah, okay."

It seemed like it took forever to get to her room before she laid him back on the bed, sliding his open shirt off of his shoulders on the way there. She leaned down to start kissing him again, but stopped and leaned away from him before she could. 

"Wait," she said. "I forgot to lock the door. Hang on a sec."

He watched her leave the room, still laying back on the bed, rubbing his legs together in need. He grunted as he sat up to wait for her, clenching his hands into the covers of the bed. He squirmed in arousal and started to get impatient after a minute, just wanting her to come back already but- what was taking her so long?

Barely acknowledging it, a hand slipped down over his hips and his fingertips started to gently glide over the fabric still covering him, thumbing the zipper and eventually moving under his jeans. He started teasing himself, not really touching himself but just keeping himself ready for when she got back, he told himself. His hand eventually went a bit lower and he blushed when he felt how wet he was getting- even basically just tickling himself generated a needy throbbing between his legs. His finger slid over his slit and he gasped sharply, his other hand shooting up to cover his mouth. 

His hand stopped moving for a second to see if Frisk had heard and was coming back, but he didn't hear any footsteps or anything so he let his fingers slip beneath his underwear and tease his lips, getting coated in wetness as he did. His hands were bony and hard, not at all soft and warm like Frisk's, and he desperately wished that she'd come back and take over instead. 

He squeezed his eyes shut when he realized how pathetic and needy he'd look when she came back to find him like this, teasing himself. She'd walk in the room and find him with his hand buried inside his folds, blushing and panting and whining and she'd be disgusted with him and tell him he could've waited just a minute for her and she'd...

She'd be smug that she could get his body to react to her this way, even when she wasn't there. She'd take his hands away and use her own, telling him how cute she thought he was for being so impatient, and she would make him wait to come, but when he did it would be better than what he could manage, and he'd learn to wait next time.

His finger slipped in and out of him at a fast past, but it didn't exactly feel as good as he wanted it to. He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his femurs together, but nothing he did seemed to feel any better than what he'd been doing. 

"Well, you'll get nowhere doing it that way."

His eyes snapped open. He'd been caught. 

***

 _God damn_ , Frisk thought to herself as she stood in the doorway to her bedroom, twirling her house key in her hands. 

She did not expect this. She had taken longer to actually find her key and lock the door than she'd expect it would have, and she had thought he had the patience to wait for her to come back, but apparently not. Instead, here he was, one hand down his pants while the other was covering his mouth in attempt to keep in the sounds he was making, too impatient to wait. 

She took a moment to stare at the way his face was scrunched up in concentration, the way his legs were squeezed together, and how his hand seemed to be barely moving beneath his jeans. 

"Well, you'll get nowhere doing it that way," she finally said. 

He jumped, eyes snapping open, before his hands ripped away from himself and his expression turned to one of complete mortification. She rolled her eyes, as if this were the first time she'd seen him horny and desperate. 

"First of all," she closed the door behind her and chucked her keys on the dresser. "You have too much on. Your hand has no room to move under your clothes, especially jeans, so you should take them off."

He didn't move for a few moments, his mouth hanging open a little. She raised a brow, a commanding tone slipping into her voice. "Sans, did you hear me? I said, _take your clothes off_."

He nodded a bit and slid his pants off, and they fell to the floor, leaving him bare. She nodded in appreciation. 

"Now, spread your legs apart. It'll be easier that way."

His brows scrunched together, and his gaze avoided hers. "uh, F-frisk... i... uh-"

" _Now_ , Sans."

He gulped and nodded, knees separating a little apart. 

"Wider."

He complied, and she took a moment to appreciate the sight of him on her bed, face flushed that beautiful shade of blue and eye lights small in his sockets, trembling the slightest bit. Her gaze raked down him and she licked her lips of the sight of him spread out wide, lips puffy and entrance dripping wet. He whined softly, and she looked back up at his face to his his mouth cracked open a bit, shakily taking in breaths. 

She smirked at him. "One finger. _Slowly_."

He hesitated for a second before his left hand reached down and slipped easily into his folds, a sharp gasp going with it. He began moving his wrist at a pace much too fast for her. 

"Slow down, _pequeño esqueleto_ ," she said to him. "You have to enjoy it a bit."

Reluctantly, his hand slowed, but his other one reached up to cover his mouth when he moaned.

"Ah, ah, ah," she watched his hand freeze. "Put that one back down too."

He complied and she watched him for a moment, satisfied with her work. She'd never made anyone do this before, but she wished she'd tried it sooner. Something about watching him come undone before her while she stood and watched, doing nothing, made her feel powerful. Warmth settled in the pit of her stomach and between her thighs when he moaned her name, and she bit her lip. 

"Good boy," she told him, her voice softening. 

He made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, somewhere between a moan and a squeak, and his eye lights widened to big hearts. The noise surprised her, but she could tell by his reaction that she might've just found a new kink of his. 

"And since you're such a… _good boy_ ," she spoke slowly. He groaned and his jaw trembled. "You can go ahead and add in one more finger."

Obediently, he did as she said. 

“There. Now feel around a little, don’t just use one repetitive move. Bend your fingers a bit, there you go, and look for-“

Judging by the shout that interrupted her, she guessed that he’d just found his g-spot. He froze up a bit, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. He looked at her, waiting for her to tell him what to do next. 

“Keep on going and come for me.”

Nearly as soon as she was done the sentence his fingers were thrusting in and out of himself again and moments later he curled in on himself and his hand gripped the bedsheets tightly. He clenched his mouth shut, and his eyes rolled back into his head, a look of bliss crossing his face. His spine arched and his legs squeezed together, and she could tell he tried not to make any noise, but a long low moan escaped from the back of his throat when he came. 

He removed his hand from himself when he had finished, placing it on his lap with a shuddering breath. He closed his eyes and slumped, but she took a step forwards and lifted his chin, giving him a kiss on the head since he was still trying to catch his breath. 

She smiled at him. “Good boy.”

***

_Good boy._

It wasn't something he'd ever thought he'd like being called, but, from Frisk, it was a definite turn on.

He wondered how he could have gotten so lucky to end up with someone who could do things like she could. Someone who could make him feel good. Someone who laughed at his jokes and smiled such a dazzling smile at him. Someone who never made him do anything in return because all she cared about was other people and how to make them happy. 

He frowned a little as he watched her undress when he noticed the wet patch on her underwear. How come she never made him reciprocate? All he’d done was be lazy and let her do all the work, but she never asked for him to touch her like she touched him. So, when she climbed into bed beside him, he straddled her hips and looked down at her with a smile. 

She gave him a questioning look. "Aren't you tired?"

"i'm about to fall over," he told her honestly. "but i think i can stay awake long enough to take care of you first."

She looked surprised. "Yeah?"

"mhm. you always make me feel good, but i don't always get the chance to reciprocate, so i figured it was time."

He leaned down and kissed her, long and slow, then sat back and stared down at her. Her eyes were hooded and glassy, her mouth parted as soft breathes escaped. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, then trailed a finger along her jaw and cupped her cheek. 

"you're beautiful, _mi amor_ ," he whispered to her. 

He felt her face warm up beneath his hand and, though it was hard to tell because she had darker skin, he was pretty sure she was blushing. She smiled shyly at him and turned her head to kiss his palm. 

"Thanks, _pequeño esqueleto_ ," she said. 

"are you blushing?" He said to tease her, feeling her cheek get warmer. 

"What? No," she said, averting her eyes from him. 

"ha! you are too. it's nice to see the tables have turned. i wonder how many times i've gotten you to do that without noticing..."

She chuckled a bit. "Okay, shut up."

"why, though?" He asked her. 

"Why shut up? Because I say so, that's why."

"no, i mean," he stroked her cheek. "why blush when i called you beautiful?"

She went quiet for a moment. "Uh, usually, I get called 'hot' or, uh, something like that, not usually 'beautiful'..."

"well, you are beautiful." He said with finality, then bent down and kissed her again, forming a tongue with his magic. He poked her lip with it and she let him into her mouth, where he copied her movements from earlier, his tongue clumsily stroking hers. When he drew back they were both breathless, but he didn't let that stop him from bending to her neck to kiss and lick up her jaw. She tilted her neck for him to gain better access. He nibbled a bit on her ear and then went back down her neck, letting instinct guide him. 

His breath was racing and his arms were shaking a bit with excitement, magic was beginning to pool around his pelvis again and he was concerned he was doing something wrong, but he kept going. His hands stroked up her sides and his mouth found the crook between her neck and her shoulder, and when he bit there a little bit she gasped and her back arched up, and her hands gripped his back. 

Confident he'd found one of her sweet spots, he teased around the area and cupped one of her breasts in one hand, the other holding him above her. She groaned and arched into his hand when his thumb teased her nipple, and he finally understood why she liked giving him all the attention as he watched the blissful expression on her face and listened to her moans. Granted, the sounds she made sounded a lot more dignified than his, but he enjoyed them anyways. 

"What're you starin' at?" She mumbled. "Get back to work."

He chuckled and did as she told, moving his face down to her chest. He couldn't exactly suck, but he could bite and lick and she seemed to appreciate that lots. She moaned and closed her eyes, tilting her head back into the pillows while her hands grabbed at his ribs, her nails pressing into the soft undersides. 

"Mmmm... _Sans_ ," she moaned his name out. 

Shifting his weight onto his knees, he took the hand that was not kneading her breast and slid it down her toned stomach, fingers playing at the edge of her panties. He finally slid his hand beneath the thin fabric, feeling how wet she was. She growled near his ear canal and ground her hips into his hand, and his already shaky breathing caught in his throat when he caught a glimpse of the carnal desire on her face. He froze up for a moment, gulping air as he repressed his desire for her to take control and fuck him until he was screaming. Then he continued, reminding himself that this time, it was about her, not him. 

He gently slid her underwear down her legs, then threw them to the side somewhere off the bed before he positioned himself between her legs. His dick was hard and just starting to drip with pre cum, and he figured that neither of them would always have to concentrate on what form they wanted his genitals to be in, and that whatever was convenient would just appear. He kissed her as her hands moved up and down his rib cage, then he slowly slid into her, which made them both gasp. 

As he started to thrust, her eyes rolled back into her head and her chest arched up into his hand, her legs wrapped around his hips and pulled him in deeper. He fell forwards into her neck and increased his pace. She let out a long moan beneath him and he slowed a bit to take in her face, his mouth wide open. 

“F-faster,” she told him, her nails digging into his hips. 

He nodded and sped up again, burying his face in her neck. He could feel her tightening around him and knew she was close. He could say the same for himself, but he could feel the exhaustion seeping into his bones as his breathing became heavy and his body started to shake. It was then he realized that she was whispering things into his ear canal, and he started to focus more on what she was saying. 

“Fuck, Sans… That’s it, r-right there, keep going… you can do it, babe, fuck… you’re d-doing great, good boy…”

Her encouragement spurred him on and with a final burst of energy she came and he followed a few moments later, whimpering into her neck while she moaned loudly. He didn’t even have the energy to pull out when they were done, so he lay there for a few minutes until she eventually pushed him off of her and laid him down beside her, stroking his skull the whole time. He weakly draped an arm around her waist and cracked an eye open a bit to look at her. She had the biggest smile on her face and she seemed like she was glowing, her eyes bright and happy, though he could also see that she was tired. 

She kissed him on the forehead and his eyes closed. He leaned against her chest and she laughed a bit at how sleepy he was. 

“So, do you like the bottom or the top better?” She asked. 

“bottom,” he answered without hesitation, the word quiet and slurred a bit. 

She chuckled again as darkness started pulling him to sleep. “I figured.”

He felt warm and safe and happy as he fell asleep, and just before unconsciousness took him he made a wish that things could stay this way forever because, as far as he was concerned, this moment, peaceful and quiet and dark wrapped in her arms, listening to the sound of her heartbeat, was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *nervous laughter* ahahaha. Um, hi guys. So, uh, it’s been a while and I’m not even going to try to find an excuse for not updating in, um *looks at how long it’s been since update* … seven months? Wow fuck me what the hell was I even doing. Uh, anyways, I’m sorry and I’m going to try and get this thing done ASAP. 
> 
> Anyways, idk what I was really thinking when I wrote this, just, uh… yeah I’m not even sure. Just go with the fact that Sans is an adorable sub and they both like it so yeah
> 
> Anyways, comment and yell at me for leaving you guys in the dark for eidht million years, because comments also motivate me lots. Please be as harsh as you want I (probably) won’t cry
> 
> Anyways I should probably stop using the word anyways because I’ve used it like seven times in this note. 
> 
> Bye for now


	18. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm. Or, I guess, the storm before the even bigger storm.

The first time he woke up it was night out and the room was pitch black besides a light coming from over his shoulder. What woke him up was someone talking, and he listened to the rest of the conversation, still half asleep. 

"-I know, but why now? It's a little early, isn't it?... No, I don't, do you?" 

He stirred, but a hand started rubbing his skull and he began falling back asleep. 

"Fine. Just give me an hour and I'll be there. Alright?"

***

The second time he woke it was a still dark and light was coming in from the hallway. A hand was stroking his skull again, and someone was calling his name. 

"Sans... Sans? Come on, wake up for me for just a minute, _pequeño esqueleto_."

He smiled a bit and cracked an eye open. Frisk stood above him, and even though he couldn't see her face too well because of the darkness, he knew she was smiling at him. 

"I have to go for a while, okay? Something important came up. I'll be back around ten."

"... 'kay."

He fell back asleep again as she turned and left the room, snuggling back into the blankets to get a few extra hours in. 

***

The last time he woke up daylight shone in through the window and straight into his eye sockets. He groaned in annoyance and rolled over, bringing a hand up to rub his eyes. He laid there for a few more minutes trying to wake up a little more, then sat up in bed and looked at the clock, which said it was 8:26 in the morning. 

He got up and stretched his arms over his head, then headed to the bathroom. After taking a quick shower to clean the sweat and other assorted bodily fluids off of himself and shortcutting back to his apartment to get a new change of clothes, even though he admittedly liked wearing her big, oversized ones, he went into the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of cereal. 

He looked around the empty house as he ate, not thinking of anything in particular, just noticing how quiet it was in here with only one person. That got him thinking about what it was like when there was more than just one person living here. 

Her brother and father were a thing that Frisk avoided talking about at all costs. She tried not to show how much it hurt her that they were gone, but on a couple of occasions he had caught her staring at a picture of one or both of them with silent tears streaming down her face. He tried not to bring either of them up too much because he knew it upset her, but what he knew of them both made him wish that he could have known them. 

He wondered why she chose to stay all alone in this silent, empty house when all it held were memories of the two ghosts that haunted her. 

He finished his cereal and then washed the bowl off in the sink. Then he went to find his clothes from the night before, which were in a pile on the floor, along with Frisk's. Looking at the bed and the fabric in his hands, he decided they needed to be washed because of the mess they had made last night. 

_sex is messy_ , he observed as he stripped the bed and looked at the stains on the sheets. 

Once all was in the washing machine, he laid on his side on the couch and turned the television on, noticing he still had twenty minutes before his girlfriend got back home. The thought made him smile. His girlfriend. His _amor_. He liked the sound of the words in his head. 

Suddenly, whatever stupid kids movie that was on was blocked by the orange ball of fur that leapt onto the couch beside his head. He gasped in surprise, but calmed down once he realized it was just the cat. 

Snicklefritz the cat jumped up onto his chest and sat there with his tail flicking back and forth for a long time, just staring into Sans’s eyes. The cats narrowed green eyes were admittedly a little intimidating when they were right in your face, but Sans didn’t want to touch the animal or tell him to get off on the account that he’d seen him scratch and bite almost everyone who touched him, aside from Frisk and Noah. So, he stared at the cat, and the cat stared right back. Finally, Fritz leant over and Sans held his breath. Holding his gaze for one last moment, the cat licked his chin with his sandpapery tongue and laid down on his rib cage, as if passing final judgment on Sans and deciding, _I guess he’s cool_. Tentatively, he scratched the cat behind the ears with one hand, and Fritz started softly purring. 

He relaxed, feeling like a million bucks now that he’d gotten approval of the cat. 

***

He jumped when the door opened and slammed closed loudly, startling the cat off of his chest. Fritz used his rib cage as a launching pad, then ran around the corner and disappeared into another room, and he sat up and got onto his knees to look over the back of the couch. 

He observed as Frisk, with her back turned to him, dropped a bag on the counter and rummaged through it, eventually finding a stack of papers inside. She flipped the pages and read a few things off of them before she slammed them onto the counter and went for one of the cupboards. 

“… Frisk?” He asked. 

Ignoring him, she took out a bottle of wine and popped the cork off, then tilted her head back and chugged a few gulps of it down. 

“it’s a little early for that, isn’t it?”

“Not early enough,” she mumbled just loud enough for him to hear her. She put the bottle down and leaned on the counter, her face turned down. 

He got off the couch and walked over to where she was standing, then wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his face into her back. 

“what’s up?”

She took a deep breath. “My mother.”

“what about her?”

She sighed and turned around to face him, and he stepped back. Her eyes were watery and her mouth was pressed into a thin line. She rubbed her eyes and leaned back against the counter. He frowned, knowing by now that something was really wrong. 

“So, you know how I said that something came up before I went this morning?”

He nodded. 

“Um, well, my mom… for some reason, decided that _now_ was the time to finally tell everyone that the reason she came here was because she had a half finished cure that she wanted to finish here so her family could get it first. She lost it to those people back in the warehouse where you guys found her when she was caught by them, and now she’s saying that she might be able to finish it if she gets her work back and with the help of a monsters magic.”

“so? that’s a good thing, right?” He asked. 

She shook her head and slid down the counter so she was sitting on the floor. 

“Yes, and no.” She rubbed her eyes. “Yes because, if we get it, it means that we could end all this and that everything goes back to the way it should be.”

“and no because…?”

“No because everyone is going. All my friends, who are like my family, are going. She says it was dangerous there, that there were a lot of people hiding out there. They had rooms of Corpses that they’d keep to use as some kind of army against anyone who tried anything against them. That’s why there was so much Zombie activity down there, the Corpses were being lured there. She and Andréas were going to be killed without mercy, but they got out. They’re powerful, and there’s a lot of them, so that means that-that… people are going t-to die.”

She took a shaky breath and held her head in her hands. 

“hey,” he said. “it’ll be okay. no one will die. we’ll all get out safe and sound.”

She looked up at him. She shook her head. “What do you mean”we”, you can’t go.”

He stood up, brows creasing. “why not? you said everyone’s going.”

“Not you,” she said. 

“are they leaving monsters here?” He asked. 

“No, but-“ she gulped. “I don’t want you to come. I want you to stay here.”

“what? why? i want to help, too,” he protested. 

“Sans, I said no. You have to stay here,” she looked away from him. 

“do you think i can’t protect myself? because i can,” he said indignantly, glaring at her. 

“No, I know you can, but-“

“then why can’t i help?” He started to get angry at her. 

“Because.”

“because why?”

“Because I can’t loose you, okay?!” She finally looked at him, and tears started running down her face. “I just can’t.”

He felt his gaze soften. “Frisk-“

“No, just listen, okay? You’re like the best thing that’s happened to me in like, forever, okay? That day I was up on the mountain, I wasn’t chased up there by Corpses. I was going t-to jump and end it. My family was dead, my boyfriend didn’t love me, my mother hated me and abandoned me and there wasn’t any hope left. I-I didn’t want to live anymore. Then I met you, and all the monsters and I realized that th-there _was_ hope, and that everything would be okay. I know I can’t tell you what to do, but please, _please_ stay here. I-I couldn’t handle it if I lost you t-too.”

He was used to the usual confident, sexy Frisk that everyone, including him, thought she really was. Rarely had he glimpsed the sad, heartbroken little girl that had lost so much underneath, since it was easy to forget it was there, but now it was out on full display like the tears glistening on her cheeks. 

He felt his soul crack from what he’d heard. 

He squeezed her as hard as he could around her waist and she held him just as tightly, and eventually they ended up back on the floor, him in her lap but still holding her as he let her sob for a long time. She deserved to cry. 

He backed away from her when her tears had slowed and wiped her face with his thumbs. She sniffled a bit and closed her eyes. 

After hearing her confession, he finally felt like he understood why she acted the way she did. Why, before him, she’d slept with strangers, and drank a lot more than she did now, and stayed up late away from her house. It was because she was afraid, despite any other reason she claimed to have. She wanted contact with other people, but without the commitment for fear of getting attached and then having them taken away from her later on. She wanted to forget what had happened to her and the people she loved. She wanted to remember them, too, but not miss them as much as she did. She didn’t want to love again. That was why she had freaked out on him the first time he’d told her he loved her. 

But, despite all this, she had given love one last chance. 

And now she thought she was about to loose it again. 

“i’m coming,” he told her with certainty. “and you’re not going to loose me. i promise.”

She nodded and gave him a small, sad smile, eyes still wet and emotional. “I-I thought you didn’t like making promises.”

“i don’t,” he told her. “but i know i can keep this one.”

She leant her head on his chest. “Thank you.”

“i love you.”

He didn’t expect her to say the words back, and she didn’t. But he understood why she couldn’t just yet. 

It was hard to love after so much love had been taken from you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You weren’t expecting that, were you?
> 
> Everyone seems to like how Frisk is always so cool and confident about everything, which is good because that’s the way I wanted to write her to seem like. But I feel like everyone also forgets that she was forced to kill her own brother and that her dad is missing and is probably dead. And that her boyfriend cheated on her when she needed someone to lean on when her family died. And that her mother abandoned her at a young age. And I feel like this will (hopefully) make everyone remember that she probably has some serious issues under the “cool sexy confident” façade. 
> 
> You know what, when I started writing this I just wanted to make Frisk the way she is so I could write self indulgent porn where she doms Sans, but now that I gave her the angsty back story, I feel like the personality and character traits I gave her all fit. (I think that sentence made sense idk)
> 
> I know they’re fictional characters but I’m too attached and I think she needs a hug
> 
> Anywho (notice how I didn’t use “anyways” this time he’ll yeah go me) We’re almost finished here, isn’t that great?


End file.
